A sexy bitch
by Ayumuri-chan
Summary: Ciel est un jeune prostitué depuis sa naissance. Cependant, Il fera la rencontre d'un homme qui saura changer toute son existence. /!\ Lemons & Langage très familier et vulgaire /!\ Je vous aurai prévenu !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour Miina-san ! C'est Ayu ! =) Avec un tout nouveau projet ! ! ! ! ! Bon par contre je vous préviens, l'idée ne vient pas de moi mais de l'une de mes cousines, je ne suis que celle qui écris... Donc cela peut être très vulgaire donc âmes sensibles, abstenez vous ! XD Bref, j'espère que ce projet va vous plaire, en attendant la suite de mon autre fic, je suis aussi désolé pour ce titre... mais ma cousine a absolument voulu le mettre donc je n'avais pas le choix ^^' Sinon hum... Je préviens que cette fiction contient énormément de lemons et de gros mots pas très très beaux à voir... Donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour ça, mais ma cousine voulait rester dans le monde des barbares et pas des nounours roses XD Voila ! Merci de lire cette fiction et à bientôt ! :] et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire UU"

Ps: J'ai vu l'alerte sur . Si jamais mes fics devaient disparaitre, je vous préviendrai que je les posterai autre part et les continuerai car ce serait dommage que vous ne puissiez pas voir la fin de mes fics X3

* * *

Chapitre 1: Un nouveau client

Je suis confiné dans le noir, dans cet espace ténébreuse. Mes sens sont encore troublés par l'odeur de drogue présente dans pièce, mon cerveau a dû mal à se remettre en route, sûrement à cause du gars d'hier. J'ai été puni en plus par sa faute, je me demande pourquoi je suis dans le noir ainsi ? Je suppose qu'_ils_ m'ont bandé les yeux. J'ai envie de sortir de cet endroit, j'en ai assez de faire le prostitué, j'en ai assez de subir tous ces gens qui ne sont là que pour me «_baiser_» comme disent si bien mes «_**supérieurs**_». J'ai envie d'avoir plus de libertés, j'ai envie de voir le monde qui m'est complètement inconnu, j'ai tellement envie de sortir de ce satané endroit qui m'oppresse depuis ma naissance. Je ne sais même pas écrire et parler m'est vraiment juste, je n'ai même pas eu de réelle éducation, tout ce qu'on m'a appris n'est que pour le sexe. Je laisse échapper un soupir alors que je me retourne, entendant des petits claquements de fer. Ils m'ont enchaîné sur le lit, je suppose. Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? Je me demande ce que ça fait d'être baigné dans la lumière du jour et de vivre comme tout le monde. La vie est tellement mal faîte, injustice, je haïs ce monde, je haïs ces gens mais je me méprise encore plus. Si je voulais réellement sortir, je me serai débattu depuis longtemps mais alors pourquoi ne parviens-je même pas à me révolter ? Je laisse échapper un autre soupir, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller. Peu importe à quel point c'est horrible, si je pars, je n'aurai nul part où aller. C'est tellement stupide... Personne ne veut de moi, pas même mes parents qui m'ont abandonné à la naissance. Je souris tristement, peu importe, cela n'a plus d'importance à présent, je ne suis pas réellement vivant, je couche avec d'autre gens, je me nourris à peine, ce n'est pas la mer à boire non plus. Ma situation n'est pas si critique, s'il l'on peut dire... Une larme s'échappe de mes yeux, j'aurais tellement voulu être dans une famille accueillante où une personne est là pou me dire qu'il est heureux d'être avec moi, j'aimerai tellement mener une vie normale.

_ Oy Ciel, ça va ? Tu dors toujours ?, s'élève soudain une autre voix enfantine.

Je renifle bruyamment, enlevant d'une main la larme qui a glisser le long de mon visage.

_ T'inquiète, ça va Alois. Je suis encore un peu crevé par l'autre gars d'hier soir et toi ?, demandais-je en me retournant bien que je ne le vois pas.

De toute façon, il est lui aussi enfermé dans une petite chambre, comme moi, seulement les murs sont tellement fins, qu'on peut tout entendre malheureusement... En plus, la chambre ne se ferme pas par des portes mais par des rideaux, rendant ainsi l'isolation presque inexistante.

_ Ouais, ça s'entendait d'après tes cris... En plus, il t'a pas ménagé et il a osé te critiquer, du coup t'as été puni, réponds Alois avec tristesse.

Alois est un simple ami depuis que je suis enfermé ici, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi il ressemble mais je sais que c'est un bon garçon bien qu'il soit vraiment étrange. Il ne semble pas vraiment être pudique... Personnellement, je n'aime pas tellement être touché comme _ça _alors que lui, semble aimé. C'est pour ça que je dis que lui, c'est vraiment un prostitué...

_ Ouais, mais je m'en fou pas mal, j'ai surtout envie que la douleur cesse, il m'a mordu comme un malade.

_ Ah... Ça va passer ne t'inquiète pas. Dors un peu, ce soir, tu auras droit à un nouveau _**client **_d'après ce que dise les autres.

_ Whaouh... Super, j'ai trop hâte, j'espère que ce sera pas un vieux pervers celui-là, dis avec ironie bien qu'en réalité je suis effrayé.

J'entends un petit rire avant un froissement de tissu. Il est sûrement parti se coucher. Je vais en faire de même, je suis épuisé et je dois encore me préparer à ce nouveau client qui va sûrement me tripoter de partout...

J'entends du bruit devant ma chambre, je tente d'ouvrir mes yeux mais bien évidement, je suis toujours dans le noir, je suppose que mes yeux sont toujours bandés. Je me lève pour me relever sur un coude, ils m'ont détachés, donc je suppose qu'on est dans la soirée. J'entends des voix qui sont sûrement derrière les rideaux mais étrangement, je trouve que la voix de cet homme est particulièrement envoûtante, j'en aurai presque envie de sauter sur lui... Mais à quoi je pense ? Ce n'est franchement pas le moment d'avoir des idée aussi perverses. Je me rallonge, ne sentant pas la force de prendre une position plus «accueillante». J'entends un froissement de tissu avant que des pas se rapprochent de mon lit.

_ Voilà de la compagnie pour toi Ciel et prends bien soin de lui cette fois sinon..., commence alors mon «patron» avec une voix menaçante avant de partir rapidement.

_**Qui est capable de dire une telle chose à un enfant ?**_

Je suis surpris par la tonalité de sa voix alors que je l'entends s'accroupir. Je me relève, en me mettant à quatre pattes, je parviens à sentir sa douce odeur qui m'attire. Je frémis au contact de sa main qui touche ma joue, il monte sur le lit pour s'asseoir alors que je me rapproche de lui, osant même le prendre dans mes bras afin de sentir sa nuque.

_ Je vais te retirer le bandeau, alors n'ai pas peur, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge alors que mon cœur s'emballe, je sens l'excitation monter en moi, comment ça se fait ? Il tire sur le ruban, je sens le nœud se détacher derrière ma tête avant de tomber sur le lit. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre avec surprise le visage du jeune homme qui me regarde avec tendresse. Ces yeux sont si rouge, contrastant avec sa peau alors que ces cheveux sont d'un noir ténébreux. Sa main vient à nouveau caresser ma joue avant de descendre au niveau du cou, j'ai envie de sauter sur lui maintenant mais je me retiens, admirant les traits si parfaits de son visage.

_ Comment t'appelles-tu ?, me demande soudainement le jeune homme.

_ Ciel... Ciel Phantomhive, répondis-je avec hésitation.

Il me sourit tandis que mon cœur s'affole devant cette image. Il me rapproche un peu plus de lui, je sens sa main caresser lentement mon torse, je me sens de nouveau frémir.

_ Ravi de te rencontrer Ciel.

_ D-De même... Pour moi...

_ Si tu veux bien... J'aimerai avoir une discu-

J'en peux plus, je le coupe en l'embrassant. Il se laisse faire bien qu'on se perd tout les deux dans le baiser. Je me sépare de ces douces lèvres avant de plonger ma tête dans son cou. Je l'entends soupirer mais je m'en fiche complètement, j'ai envie de lui tout de suite, maintenant, je le pousse pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit. Je me retrouve au dessus de lui, en train de déboutonner sa chemise, je ne sais pas pourquoi je le désire tellement. Mais je n'en peux plus, je sais que je ne pourrai plus tenir, atteignant la limite, je lui arrache la chemise pour attaquer sa peau si douce. Tout son corps est attractif et m'excite à un point...

_**Je suppose que je ferai mieux d'abandonner...,**_

_**annonce-t-il subitement.**_

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite mais je me retrouve contre le lit avec lui au dessus de moi, en train de s'occuper de mon cou. Un gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche alors que mon corps bouillonne. Étrangement, je me sens bien dans ses bras, sa chaleur me réconforte. Il se relève en se léchant la lèvre. C'est tellement sexy... Je durcis encore plus à cette vision.

_ Mais qui est capable de laisser de telles marques sur un si bel enfant ?

Je sursaute, repensant subitement aux marques que j'ai au corps à cause de l'autre mec d'hier. Je le repousse légèrement ce qui semble le surprendre un peu, je ne suis même pas habillé... Je tente de cacher mon corps en vain.

_ Je... Je ne suis pas vierge... Et... Je... J'ai encore les marques de... Je ne veux...

Je bégaye, j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi après tout, je suis souillé... Je me sens mal pour lui, je ne me pensais pas dans un tel état.

Il lève mes bras avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres, laissant sa langue pénétrer dans ma bouche. Je gémis dans le baiser, sa main vient titiller mon téton. Je courbe mon dos alors que mes main serrent les draps, je sens déjà le liquide pré-jaculatoire coule lentement de mon sexe. Je le veux maintenant, il se retire de bouche avec un sourire qui me fait fondre.

_ Je le sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas vierge, puisqu'après tout tu es un prostitué. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais imposer ma propre marque...

Son sourire énigmatique m'a fait rougir subitement, mais mon cœur cogne furieusement dans ma poitrine. Sa main vint caresser mon torse alors que ces lèvres vient se poser sur ma nuque, suçotant ma peau, m'embrassant tendre la nuque avant de descendre. Ce jeune homme laisse alors sa langue caresser ma clavicule avant de s'attarder sur un de mes tétons. Il m'arrache un soupir de plaisir lorsque je sens ses lèvres migrer vers mon autre téton. Mon dos s'arque dès que sa main migre vers le bas, vers cet endroit si sensible. Mon regard rencontre le sien qui est empli de tendresse.

_ Dis moi Ciel... Tu aimes comme je me montre brutal ainsi avec toi...

Il m'arrache un cri de plaisir lorsqu'il serre fermement mon pénis, avant de me faire un friction si délicieux.

_ Ou alors, beaucoup plus doux ?

Il desserre son étreinte et me caresse tendre les bourses, faisant le tour dans mon organe avec un doigt. Ma respiration est hachée alors que ma tête bascule en arrière... Il est d'un genre à me taquiner à ce que je vois. Je tente de trouver ma respiration, puis je lui attrape le bras pour l'inciter à me regarder, chose qu'il fait rapidement.

_ F... fais ce que tu veux... Tant que toi... ça te plaît... Alors ça me va..., murmurais-je difficilement en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je le vois avaler difficilement sa salive, je souris voyant sa surprise dans les yeux. Mais mon sourire s'efface rapidement lorsqu'il me tire violemment vers lui, m'embrassant la gorge avant de me pénétrer avec ses doigts, sans aucune douceur, m'arrachant par la même occasion un gémissement.

_ … Je crois... Que je ne vais pas pouvoir... Me retenir. Je vais te ravir tout de suite Ciel.

Il enfonce un peu plus ses doigts en moi, je m'accroche un peu plus à lui, sentant ses doigt bouger en moi, cherchant un endroit sensible. Je laisse échapper un gémissement, alors qu'il continue à enfoncer ses doigts, c'est gênant bien que je sois habitué à ce genre de chose, avec lui, c'est vraiment différent. Je hurle lorsque je sens une vague de plaisir me traverser le corps. Il sourit de nouveau et frappe de nouveau cet endroit, je ne retiens pas voix. Il retire ses doigts, et déboutonne son pantalon, je ne regarde pas, je suis bien trop gêné lorsque je vois ce genre de chose...

_ Je... Je vais être brusque à présent, je te préviens, je vais m'enfoncer en toi d'un coup et... J'essaierai... De me contrôler après ça d'accord ?...

J'acquiesce de la tête, sentant mes membres jubiler. Je tente de me détendre, me préparant à la douleur qui va sûrement arriver. Je suffoque en sentant son membre me pénétrer, c'est douloureux, est-ce parce que c'est moi qui est trop serré ou lui qui est énorme ? Dans les deux cas, cela me fait vachement mal, mais en même temps je me sens bien... Je suis peut-être un peu maso mais je me sens bien, de le sentir en moi. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'ai déjà joui entre nos deux corps en feux. Il n'y prête pas vraiment attention non plus, je le sens tendu et haleter énormément, comme moi. Je lui prends son visage en coupe avant de l'embrasser avec une passion que je ne me connaissais pas. Cet homme éveille en moi des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant. Il se laisse, penchant sa tête pour que je puisse mieux l'embrasser. Je me surprends à aimer tout ce qu'il me fait, je me surprends à tenter d'enfoncer encore plus son pénis en moi.

Je blottis ma tête dans sa nuque. Il bouge légèrement ses hanches, me faisant gémir de nouveau, je le sens lui-même excité. Il me rallonge rapidement alors que je ne cesse de haleter, sentant mon malaise s'accentuer. Il bouge à nouveau tandis qu'il me lèche l'intérieur de l'oreille. Je ne cesse de gémir avant de hurler de plaisir, touchant ma prostate. Il ne se retient plus et accélère la cadence, me faisant hurler constamment. Je n'ai jamais été autant heureux et satisfait de coucher avec quelqu'un, je me demande si c'est la même chose pour lui. Ma tête bascule alors qu'un autre coup puissant vient percuter ma prostate, je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir, cela doit être la première fois que je ressens autant de plaisir dans un rapport. Je ne pensais pas que... Cela pouvait être aussi bon. C'est étrange, il n'y a que moi qui hurle, personne n'est en train de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Où suis-je dans une autre chambre semblable à la mienne. Mais cette pensée s'efface vite lorsque je sens un autre coup en moi. Je vais mourir de plaisir s'il continue, il se penche rapidement et m'embrasse, étouffant mes gémissements qui se font de plus en plus fort. Ces coups sont trop rapides et trop bons.

_ ... Ah ! Ah... Hn... ! AH ! ! Je ! Ah ! Vais... Hm... Jouir ! !

_ … Moi... Aussi...

Il percute à nouveau ma prostate et je ne parviens plus à me retenir. Je jouis une nouvelle fois tandis que lui jouis en moi, me faisant haleter. Il sort rapidement de moi et me caresse la joue tout en lançant un regard attentionné. Je me laisse bercer par les bras de Morphée alors que je sens ses lèvres se poser mon front. _**Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un... **_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Eh oui, ça fait un petit moment que j'ai pas posté et je suis désolée, j'ai été occupé par un concours de dessin ^^" mais c'est bon, voici donc la suite, merci à tous de suivre cette fic qui semble vous laisser perplexe ! Je vous rappelle que l'idée ne vient pas de moi mais de ma cousine Marianne ^^ Donc, faudra lui demander si vous voulez savoir et ne vous inquiétez pas, elle comprend bien le français quand même XD Bref, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! à bientôt minna-san et bonne lecture ~

**Marianne:** Hey couz ! How are you ? I don't think that you will rewiew my chapter ! Thank you ^^ Yes, I write this beacause I lost my bet against you... You know that I HATE write this kind of text... But I will continue in this way, don't worry about that... Oh, you thought that ? I don't very like use hard word because somebody can't understand this, and I'm happy that you understand so well the fiction ! X) Hum... I think we can say that but I don't think I'm so good at that... XD and don"t think that everyone is as you ! UU Yes Ciel is cute in bitch but I can't like this because he can do this to everyone and nope to only Sebastian... I don't like that... Yes you're crazy ! That's why I love you ! #SBARF# ... i will kill you, I'm not your bitch ok ? You want die soon right ? You can hope as you want I will never write this forever, I have others projects to write, you're so stupid ! I will kill you... You have luck that I need you -_-" Thanks for your encouragement, I will do my best. Hum... No, you can translate this, I don't have time to do this, sorry ! Bye, hope I will see you soon Marianne ^^

**Twilight-and-BlackButler:** Ah ah ! Contente que ça te plaise ! XD Ok, je te préviens sur FB alors ! XD

**Bocchan-chan:** Oui... je sais, surtout que je n'aime pas ce genre de chose... Mais bon, faut bien que je me lance dans ce genre de projet ^^' Ah cette raison est bien particulière ! ^. malheureusement dans cette fic, je suis obligée de le faire un OOC... Navrée... Mais il est vrai qu'il devrait pas réagir ainsi. C'est ce terme ! XD Non mais il y aussi une raison à ce comportement ! ^^ C'est vrai que Sebastian sait se contrôler mais lorsque Ciel s'enflamme devant lui, il a aussi envie... XD C'est mignon, dans un certain sens ! XD C'est rare de voir un Ciel aimer être le dominé XD Ah ah, la raison est vraiment particulière, si tu veux savoir, c'est à Marianne qu'il faut demander XD et oui... Ciel est déjà tombé amoureux du bel inconnu mais qui peut résister à son charme ? XD Non en fait, il y aussi une raison derrière tout ça... XD Mais tu comprendras un peu plus tard ! =)

**DarkraiShadow:** C'est gentil : Merci beaucoup ^^ Je prendrai en compte ces remarques =) Je vais essayer ton conseil, encore merci ^^ ça me fait super plaisir ! =D

**lovely:** Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Voici la suite

**Koneko . Chan84:** J'avoue ! XD mais mettons ça sur le fait que Ciel aime bien ce genre de truc en fait ! XD #SBARF# Merci, je suis contente que tu sois contente que je commence une nouvelle fic ! ^^ Oui, j'ai appris la nouvelle... Et c'est un peu énervant cette histoire ^^' parce que moi, je risque gros ! XD Ah c'est ma cousine ! XD Elle est étrange mais on l'aime pour ça ! XD Merci beaucoup, voici donc la suite ! ^^

**mangakadu14:** Je suis contente que mes écritures te plaisent toujours autant ! =D Oui c'est sûre, j'aime rester dans le soft bien que ma cousine m'incite à parler un langage bien familier... XD Ah l'idée est de ma cousine, tu peux lui en remercier ! XD Mais oui ça fait très cliché ça... XD Mais elle aime les clichés hein ma Marianne ? XD Non mais aussi parce que je pense qu'il y a quand même une raison à ça... XD Disons surtout que Ciel a déjà eu du plaisir, mais souvent cela la répugné après contrairement avec Sebastian où c'était vraiment l'extase quoi XD mais j'avoue mettre mal exprimé sur ça, navrée ^^' C'est trop choupi hein ? Y a que Sebastian qui peut lui procurer du plaisir ! XD et personne d'autre ! Mdr ! la voila la suite ^^

**plumesdecorbeaux:** Oh ! PLume de Corbeau ! Comme cela faisait longtemps ! OO Je suis contente de te revoir ! =) Oh ce compliment me touche, merci beaucoup ^^ Tu me flattes ! Je ne suis pas si douée que ça T/T Mais merci énormément ! Oui j'ai été un peu absente à cause de mes cours... Dur le lycée... Mais là ça va ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, tu en as droit à plein d'autre avec cette fic ! ^^ Encore merci de me suivre ! et à bientôt ! =)

**Paquerrete:** Tout à fait très chère ! XD C'est bien vulgaire ! =P Eh bien voici la réponse à ta question ^^ Merci de me suivre Paquerette-san ! =)

* * *

Chapitre 2: Encore lui...

Je me réveille lentement, reconnaissant le plafond de ma chambre. Je laisse ma main vagabonder sur le côté de mon lit, j'aurais dû m'en douter, il n'est plus là... Cela ne sert à rien. Il ne va sûrement pas revenir, je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle. Je me retourne sur le lit, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait lui appartenir mais rien, il est vraiment minutieux. Soudain, quelqu'un frappe contre le mur. Je soupire, sachant parfaitement qui c'est.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alois ?, demandais-je avec lassitude.

_ Alors, c'était bien hier Ciel ?, ose-t-il dire avec un ton coquin.

Je rougis de plus belle alors que les images de la nuit dernière me reviennent en tête. Je n'aurais jamais cru hurler ainsi, je me sens subitement gêné.

_ Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de répondre à de telles questions.

_ T'as raison, vu les cris que t'as fais hier, c'était plus qu'agréable non ?

_ La ferme Alois ! J'y peux rien si ce mec sait vraiment bien faire l'amour !

Je l'entends pouffer, j'avoue que là... Mon excuse était franchement bidon et je sens mes joues s'empourprer, n'empêche je me demande qui c'est, surtout que c'est la première fois que j'agis aussi impulsivement avec quelqu'un. Je laisse échapper un soupir, j'ai envie de le voir...

_ … Il est beau ?, demande subitement Alois avec une voix des plus sérieuses...

_ … C'est un canon, je suppose..., murmurais-je sans réelle conviction.

_ T'en as de la chance Ciel ! Moi aussi je veux un mec qui sache me baiser ainsi !

_ Oy Alois, dis moi, y a personne qui a couché hier ? J'ai rien entendu, pas même un gémissement.

_ Normal, on entendait que les tiens.

_ Arrête de m'emmerder..., l'insultais-je avec une voix froide, j'aime pas quand il joue ainsi avec moi.

_ Je déconne, non, on a été ailleurs.

_ Ah ok.

Fin de la discussion, je n'ai plus envie d'en parler. D'ailleurs, Alois semble ne pas vouloir en savoir plus non plus. Je me retourne à nouveau dans le lit, on dirait que son odeur est encore restée dans la chambre bien qu'elle soit très faible. _Ils _ont été sympa aujourd'hui, ils m'ont laissé la lumière. Je laisse ma main glisser sur ma nuque, me rappelant de ses lèvres qui se sont posées dessus, de ces lèvres qui m'ont tellement excité. Je halète sans m'en rendre compte, ressentant de nouveau ce brasier qui prend possession de mon corps. Je me lève rapidement, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi mon corps réagit à ce point quand je pense à lui ? Pourquoi j'ai cette sensation de vide et de manque ? J'ai encore envie... De le voir, qu'il me touche, qu'il me parle à nouveau. J'ai vraiment l'air d'une pute... Je soupire et remets une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, je ne sais quoi dire, est-ce qu'on peut dire que j'ai comme un... Coup de foudre ? Je déglutis difficilement à cette pensée, non, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas vraiment être ça... On ne peut pas dire que je suis amoureux d'un parfait inconnu, bien qu'il soit séduisant, je pensais être hétéro... Je vois le rideau s'ouvrir ainsi que mon patron venir avec un plateau bien garnis de nourritures. Je suis vraiment surpris, comme se fait-il qu'il vient avec autant de nourritures ?

_ Bravo Ciel pour hier soir, il semblerait que le client ait été réellement ravis de tes services. Voilà ton repas, continue ainsi, annonce-t-il avec un large sourire.

Il pose mon plateau sur le lit et pars, allant s'occuper des autres, je peux dire que là... Je suis vraiment surpris. Alors c'est grâce à lui si j'ai droit à un festin ? Je souris, sachant que finalement, c'est vraiment une bonne personne. Je m'approche du plateau et commence à manger mais comme d'habitude, je mange que très peu, je ne garde jamais très souvent ce que j'ai au ventre. Je pose le plateau au sol avant de me coucher pour pouvoir m'endormir. Je me demande s'il reviendra ce soir...

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut alors que j'entends des bruits de pas se rapprocher près du lit. Je me lève rapidement voyant que c'est encore ce gros lard de patron et l'autre ténébreux. Le patron marmonne quelque chose avant de partir et me laisse avec le client d'hier. Je sens de nouveau l'adrénaline envahir mes veines alors que je le regarde. Ce dernier semble amusé de me voir ainsi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il sourit comme ça ? Je me relève sur le coude tandis qu'il se rapproche de moi, toujours ce sourire amusé sur son visage.

_ Bonsoir Ciel, alors bien dormi ?, me demande-t-il en me caressant la joue.

_ … S-Sans plus. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?, demandais-je tout en tirant sur sa cravate pour le rapprocher de moi.

_ … J'avais envie de te voir..., murmure-t-il sensuellement au creux de mon oreille.

_ Je vous ai manqué à ce point-là ?..., continuais-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

_ Tu sembles de nouveau enflammé. On ne te drogue pas rassure moi ?, m'interroge-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit tout en restant dans mes bras.

_ Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui me drogue ?, j'oublie les politesses, j'en ai plus besoin.

Il n'y a que lui et lui seul qui compte maintenant. Je l'entends rire alors que je me relève pour l'embrasser, ah... Ces lèvres... Je les ai dévorés, moi qui les désirais plus que tout, cela me donne une érection. Je me retire, haletant, mais il reprend rapidement possession de mes lèvres et de ma bouche. Je fonds dans ce baiser, je fonds à son touché, j'ai envie de lui encore une fois. Il se retire, laissant sa langue jouer avec mes lèvres. Je le regarde faire, embrumé par le plaisir. Je commence à lui déboutonner la chemise tandis que ces lèvres s'aventurent vers mon cou, un halètement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Soudain, il me pousse violemment contre le lit pendant qu'il arrache sa cravate et sa chemise par le même occasion. Son corps est un vrai appel à la luxure, la seule pensée qui me vient est de lui sauter dessus. Il se penche et commence directement par les tétons, les léchant, les embrassant, m'excitant encore plus. Je ne suis plus que gémissements, alors que l'une de ses mains s'amuse avec mes bourses et que l'autre commence à me pénétrer. Il est vraiment bon...

Ah ! Hm, Ah ! !

Ces gémissements viennent d'à côté, ce qui nous permet d'avoir une pause. Il me regarde tout en ricanant avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. J'aime, non j'adore et encore le mot est faible pour dire à quel point ces baisers sont... Hors normes.

_ N'y prête pas attention, je ne peux être excité que par tes gémissements...

Je rougis de plus belle lorsque je l'entends dire de telles choses, comment il peut me dire ça ? Il me regarde légèrement surpris avant de sourire, voyant ma gêne s'accentuer. Il m'embrasse sur la joue puis dans la nuque alors que je gémis de malaise lorsque ses doigts bougent en moi. Un hurlement s'échappe de mes lèvres lorsque je sens une nouvelle vague de plaisir me traverser le corps, tout va si rapidement... Mes pensées se bousculent, je ne sais plus quoi penser, alors que son regard ardant m'hypnotise.

_ Ciel... Je ne vais pas pouvoir me contenir. Je vais te pénétrer maintenant, murmure-t-il en léchant mon téton.

Je gémis de plaisir lorsque ses doigts touchent à nouveau cet endroit si sensible. Je tente de dire une phrase cohérente mais qui malheureusement s'éteint en gémissement. Je hoche simplement de la tête, c'est si bon. Il sort son pénis et me pénètre d'un coup sec, me faisant hurler de douleur et de plaisir mélangés, il est si énorme... Nos souffles sont saccadés, rythmés par notre excitation, j'essaye de retrouver mon calme mais le sentir en moi me donne envie de jouir tout de suite, maintenant. Je le regarde avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser, il se laisse faire et joue avec ma langue, lorsque je me détache, il parvient à attraper ma langue pour la sucer. Oh mon dieu... C'est trop bon. Il commence le ballet, me faisant gémir de plus belle. Il s'enfonce profondément en moi, percutant ma prostate. Il libère finalement ma langue et enchaîne des coups de plus en plus puissants, je ne parviens pas à me contrôler, je n'arrive plus à penser correctement, je ne sens que son membre s'enfoncer en moi. Bon dieu... C'est trop bon, il sait trop bien faire l'amour, surtout que son membre est énorme, me faisant procurer un plaisir encore plus immense.

_ I-Il … Ah ! Est Hn Si gros !, criais-je dans l'excitation alors que je me sentais bientôt venir.

_ C'est toi... Qui est trop serré..., murmure-t-il entre deux halètements.

Il pousse encore en moi et ma tête bascule en arrière alors qu'une douce chaleur prend part dans tout mon bas ventre, encore un coup et je vais venir. Chose qui vint rapidement. Je viens sur lui, répandant mon sperme sur son torse alors qu'il me remplit du sien. Nous soupirons bruyamment, retrouvant quelque peu nos esprits. Il se retire lentement de moi tandis que je le regarde, ce mec... Est une vrai bombe sexuelle. Je le vois prendre une tâche de sperme sur sa joue avec sa main avant de la lécher. Je déglutis difficilement, il sait au moins quel effet il me fait, rien qu'en faisant ça ? Je soupire bruyamment, le ramenant à la réalité.

_ C'est bon, laisse, je vais te nettoyer, dis-je simplement voulant découvrir son corps.

_ Non, ne te donne pas cette pei-

Il s'arrête tout de suite et halète lorsque je me penche pour commencer à lécher une traîné de sperme qui coulait vers son nombril. Il suffoque lorsque je m'enfonce dans son nombril.

_ C-Ciel... Stop... Tu n'as pas à faire tout ça...

_ Je fais selon mon envie.

Je l'entends soupirer alors que ma langue remonte pour caresser son ventre qui, à ma grande surprise, est musclé. Je continue ainsi ma petite exploration, mais malheureusement je fus obligé de m'arrêter alors que j'allais monter un peu plus haut. Il me prend la tête et me donne un baiser passionné auquel je réponds tout de suite, mes bras enlacent son cou afin de nous rapprocher le plus possible. Il caresse tendrement ma joue et nous sépare, un filet de salive lie encore nos langues.

_ Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, tu dois être crevé après tout ça, en plus tes yeux montrent la fatigue. Nous nous reverrons un peu plus tard, bonne nuit Ciel, me murmure-t-il en me reposant sur le lit.

Je le vois alors partir, je tente de le retenir mais il est déjà si loin et je suis encore épuisé par l'orgasme que j'ai eu. Merde... J'ai oublié de lui demander son nom dans toute cette histoire, je soupire et remets mes cheveux dans la colère. Pourquoi faut-il que je m'emballe quand il vient ? Je claque ma langue, ça fait vraiment chier ! Et lui aussi là ! Pourquoi il faut qu'il me chauffe aussi ? Je rougis de nouveau en repensant aux mots qu'il m'a prononcé, c'est stupide, je peux pas être tombé amoureux d'un parfait inconnu. Je soupire et ferme les yeux, me laissant bercer par les bras de Morphée. _**J'espère qu'il a raison et qu'on se reverra bientôt car le froid s'abat de nouveau sur mon corps qui ne réclame que ta chaleur. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde ! Voici donc la suite, merci à tous de suivre cette fic, je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise à toutes ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

**mariane:** Happy to see that you love this chapter ! ^^ I hope you will like it ! ^^

**Bocchan-chan:** Oui, je pense qu'on peut dire ça XD Ah ah, ça te perturbe que Sebastian vienne ici hein ? XD Malheureusement, oui... Je suis obligée d'écrire selon ma cousine... Tu la verras cette raison ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas =)

** Koneko . Chan84:** J'avoue, ils ont faim l'un de l'autre XD J'avous, c'est très très louche XD (Oui XD) Merci beaucoup, voici donc la suite =)

**LucyFarmer: **Merci beaucoup ^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant, voici la suite ! ^^

**Etoile-Lead-Sama: **XD Oui cette histoire est louche et on comprends Ciel, après tout qui peut résister à Sebastian ? XD Ah ah ! Tu me connais trop bien XD Sauf que moi je ne fais qu'écrire, mais connaissant ma cousine, ça cache beaucoup beaucoup de chose ! XD Ps: J'avoue, non mais c'est trop ! XD C'est pire qu'une bombe ! ! XD

**Lady lisa-chan: **Ah ah ! Merci, je lui dirai ça XD Je suis contente que l'image te plaise XD Parce que j'avoue... Hmmmm ! XD Vide pas le paquet hein ? XD

**cielxsebastian: **Oui, tu es une horrible lectrice ! XD *pars vomir* Merci XD Tu sais bien que je ne ferai jamais avouer leurs amours XD Ah tu le veux dominant ? Si ça se trouve, c'est ce qu'elle va faire XD Heu... Non XD Je vois que le lemon t'as bien excité XD Mais y a une raison si on peut dire sur cet attachement je pense... XD Enfin bref, oui ne t'inquiète pas, quoique...

**mangakadu14:** Je sais XD Mais faut pas croire, Sebastian est pudique quoique... XD Ah ah, ça tu le sauras XD Tu verras ~

**darkmoonlady: **Merci ^^ Oui XD

**plumesdecorbeaux: **Ah ah ! merci XD Ah je suis contente que tu y vois du romantisme quand même ^^ Merci mais je ne suis pas si douée ^^' Ben celui-là est bien long ! XD Oui, je te comprends ^^ Merci et voici la suite ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3: Oh non...

Je me réveille lentement, bien que ma tête soit encore un peu lourde aujourd'hui. Je ne me rappelle pas que cela était aussi violent hier, je me retourne, cette satané migraine ne va pas partir avant un bon moment... Je referme à nouveau mes yeux quand quelqu'un toque au mur, me faisant grogner, pourquoi faut-il qu'Alois fasse autant chier ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alois ?, crie-je dans un excès de colère.

_ Oh faut te calmer, je viens juste te dire que t'es dans la merde Ciel !, me réponds violemment le concerné.

_ Quoi ? Accouche !, dis-je, accompagné d'un soupir exaspéré.

_ D'après ce que j'ai compris, l'autre de la dernière fois, tu sais avant ton beau gosse, ben à ce qu'il paraît, il a appelé pour porter plainte et veut dédommagement...

_ Oh fait chier..., jurais-je en me relevant, et ? Il a dis quoi le gros lard ?

_ D'après les autres, il a dis qu'il payerait en nature... Tu comprends ?

_ Ouais, en gros, pour me faire «pardonner», faut que je joue la petite pute à l'autre bâtard ?

_ T'as tout compris ! Bon courage !

Je soupire et me rallonge, je redoute ce moment. Je ne veux pas, j'ai franchement pas envie de le faire avec cet abruti. Ce n'est pas lui que je désire, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il décide de se ramener celui-là ? Je n'avais pas besoin de tous ces problèmes, je frappe violemment contre mon coussin alors que les larmes coulent lentement. Je ne veux pas, Je ne tiens plus à être un prostitué, j'ai envie de liberté, j'ai envie que ce soit lui qui me prenne et lui seul. Je sanglote seul dans cette chambre, sachant parfaitement que je ne pourrais pas échapper à ce qui va m'arriver. Je me maudis pour cette faiblesse, pourquoi ? _**Pourquoi Dieu s'acharne-t-il autant sur moi ?**_

* * *

Je me réveille, depuis quand me suis-je endormi ? Je ne me rappelle même pas... Je me lève, je remarque que je porte des habits, sûrement l'autre qui me les a enfilé durant mon sommeil. Je soupire de frustration avant de me relever. L'heure est donc venue... Je vois le rideau s'ouvrir tandis que mon patron s'approche avec un regard menaçant.

_ Viens ici, et que ça saute ! T'as intérêt à bien prendre soin de lui cette fois !, me hurle-t-il en me prenant par le bras.

Je ne réponds même pas et le laisse m'emmener vers la salle des invités d'honneurs. Pourquoi faut-il que ça arrive toujours à moi ce genre de truc ? Je n'ai pas envie, pas avec cet homme, je tente de traîner mes pieds, afin que le trajet se fasse plus long mais rien à faire, il ne me lâche pas. J'ai peur, je n'ai pas envie de sentir ces mains sur mon corps, je ne veux pas sentir sa sale langue me lécher, je ne veux pas le sentir en moi... J'ai peur, j'admets que j'ai peur, peur de ce qui va arriver. Je déglutis difficilement, voyant déjà la porte se rapprocher. Non, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas faire ça. Il me tire violemment alors que l'anxiété anime tout mon être. Il ouvre la porte dans un fracas et je vois de nouveau cet homme assis tranquillement sur le canapé.

_ Le voici, ne vous inquiétez pas, il devrait bien prendre soin de vous cette fois et encore navré qu'il vous ait incommodé ainsi, déclare subitement le gros en me lâchant enfin le bras.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous en remercie Monsieur Kelvin. Vous pouvez disposer, je m'occuperai de lui, déclare l'autre avec un sourire pervers.

_ Bien, sur ce, je vous laisse avec Ciel, Monsieur Claude.

Je vois mon patron s'en aller, me laissant avec cet homme. J'ai peur, mon corps tremble alors que son petit sourire s'agrandie. Je suis effrayé alors que je tente de garder une respiration stable, il se rapproche de moi et me tire violemment par le bras, me lançant brutalement sur le canapé. Mes pensées se figent en même temps que mon corps, il prend rapidement mon visage et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me retiens de hurler de dégoûte et laisse mes mains se crisper sur le canapé. Si je fais la moindre erreur, je vais être encore puni, je vais encore souffrir. C'est qu'un autre coup, ça va passer et je serai tranquille après mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Mes larmes sont sur le point de déborder mais je ne les laisserai jamais couler, et surtout pas à ce gros sale dégueulasse pervers. Sa langue pénètre dans ma bouche, j'ai envie de vomir, cette langue répugnante m'écœure à un point... Que je ne peux décrire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça arrive qu'à moi ce genre de trucs ? D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi quand je fais ce truc avec ce gars, ça m'écœure tellement contrairement à l'autre. Je ne comprends pas, comment se fait-il que cela me plaise quand je le fais avec celui d'hier ? J'aimerai qu'il m'épargne ce supplice et qu'il soit là pour m'enlever ce gars dégoûtant. Il retire finalement sa bouche tandis que je me retiens de vomir et de le frapper, il semble amusé de mon expression, ce qui me met en rogne mais je retiens cet excès de rage. Si je fais quelque chose de travers, ce salaud ne va pas hésiter à le dire et je serai encore battu comme un sale chien. Il se rapproche de moi en me soufflant dans l'oreille, comme s'il voulait m'exciter alors que c'est tout le contraire.

_**Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas pas tarder à aimer...**_

Je suffoque, sachant pertinemment que je vais à nouveau souffrir, _j'aimerai vraiment qu'il soit là... Pour l'empêcher de me souiller de nouveau_.

* * *

J'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle, mon corps me fait tellement mal, il m'a mordu de partout ce sale chien, il sait même pas faire l'amour correctement ! Mais je me retiens, ne voulant pas aggraver la situation. Je serre un peu plus l'habit qui couvre mon visage alors que je sens son sperme partout sur moi et EN moi... ça m'écœure, ça me dégoûte, j'ai encore le goût dans la bouche... Il peut pas se grouiller de se rhabiller pour que j'aille vomir ? Je suffoque un peu, sentant la bile me monter à la gorge, non pas encore, faut que j'attende, sinon, ma situation va empirer. Calme toi Ciel, calme toi... Je l'entends enfiler son veston, resserrer sa cravate et murmurer vaguement un «C'était drôle, je reviendrai, ne t'inquiète pas.» avant de s'en aller. Cette fois, je me relève du canapé et vomis tout le contenu de mon ventre, c'est trop horrible, c'est trop dégueulasse. Je ne cesse de vomir, jusqu'à ce que je suffoque et tousse, je préfère encore avoir ce goût acide que ce sale goût de ce mec. Cette fois, je laisse les larmes couler alors que je remets mon haut sur la tête, ne voulant pas que l'autre bâtard me voit ainsi. Je me rallonge et tente de me calmer, j'ai mal au derrière, je vais pas pouvoir bouger. Un sanglot s'échappe de ma gorge, j'ai tellement mal... J'en peux plus, pourquoi ? Mes larmes redoublent, j'ai du mal à me calmer cette fois. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre, il arrive trop rapidement celui-là ! Il va encore me faire la moral de ne pas salir sa chère moquette, mais je l'emmerde, j'en ai ras-le-cul de faire la pute. Je reste allongé, m'attendant à son sermon tandis que j'essaie d'effacer mes sanglots.

_**Ciel ? Tout va bien ?**_

Cette voix... Je me relève rapidement, faisant face au mec d'hier qui semble surpris. Mes larmes coulent encore plus, pourquoi est-ce que c'est lui qui arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'il arrive MAINTENANT ? Mes larmes coulent encore plus, alors qu'en réalité, ce qui me fait chier, c'est qu'il me voit ainsi, dégoulinant du sperme de ce connard, dans un piteux état alors que lui... Lui est... Je suffoque, refoulant un sanglot alors que mes larmes coulent encore plus, ça fait si mal... C'est bien le seul que je ne voulais pas voir... Ou du moins je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état. Il se rapproche lentement de moi alors que je tente de me cacher de nouveau sous mon haut, baigné de larmes, faîtes qu'il s'en aille par pitié.

_ Ciel -

_ Dégage ! Pars ! je ne veux pas te voir !, le coupais-je violemment alors que mes pleurs s'accentuent de nouveau.

_ Mais-

_ S'il te plaît va-t-en..., soufflais-je alors que je sens mon cœur se crisper de douleur.

_ Ciel... Regarde moi, me demande-t-il avec douceur.

_ VA-T-EN ! ! ! !, hurlais-je à pleins poumons.

Je sens mon haut m'arracher des mains alors que ses doigts prennent mon menton, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Ces yeux semblent inquiets, mes larmes coulent toujours, pourquoi lui ? Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état de faiblesse, je ne voulais pas que ce soit lui qui découvre ma véritable douleur.

_ Dis moi ce qui s'est passé, poursuis-t-il avec une voix ferme mais inquiète.

_ … Je n'ai... Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié !, répondis-je dans un souffle, je ne veux pas de ça, je haïs cette compassion.

_ … Ce n'est pas une question de pitié ou quoi que ce soit, je m'inquiète pour toi !, me crie-t-il avec un regard sérieux.

_ … Je..., ma voix s'éteint alors que mes larmes coulent encore une fois, ça me fait mal, tellement mal qu'il m'ait hurlé ainsi, J'ai...

_ Continue, dit-il toujours aussi froidement.

_ … J'ai été... Violé..., finis-je par dire en laissant mes larmes couler en abondances, et j'ai... Mal... Je voulais tellement... Que tu sois là... Pour empêcher tout ça... Mais tu...

Malgré mes larmes, je peux voir son regard attristé. Je ne parviens plus à parler normalement et me laisse aller à tous mes sentiments, les laissant couler sur le long de mes joues.

_ … Je suis désolé Ciel... Mais maintenant c'est fini, je suis là... Alors cesse de pleurer..., murmure-t-il comme étant le plus doux des secrets.

Il commence à enlever mes larmes d'une main, tandis que l'autre descend pour caresser ma main avec tendresse. Sa voix me réconforte, sa chaleur cicatrise mes douleurs. Je me sens bien avec lui, je me demande si c'est réciproque. Il me regarde et m'embrasse sur le front alors que je remarque que mes larmes ont enfin cessé de couler, c'est franchement gênant pour un mec de pleurer ainsi. Je sens la chaleur me monter au joue, putain... La honte. Soudain, il me tire vers lui et me couvre de ses bras, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Cette fois il relève doucement mon visage et rapproche ses lèvres des miennes. Cependant, je mets rapidement ma main sur sa bouche tandis que j'essaye de m'éloigner de lui. Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça avec lui ?

_ Non... Ne m'embrasse pas..., murmurais-je dans la crainte.

Il prend mon bras et se dégage la bouche pour me regarder avec une pointe d'appréhension.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je... Je viens d'utiliser ma bouche pour... Et puis j'ai dû l'embrasser alors non... Je ne veux pas-

Il me coupe rapidement la parole en m'embrassant, ce baiser n'est pas aussi doux que je pourrai le penser, c'est plus... Comme du mécontentement ou alors de la rage mais qui s'estompe peu à peu durant le baiser. Je me laisse aller, laissant cette langue m'enivrer dans un vrai plaisir. Je laisse échapper un gémissement lorsque je sens sa main descendre vers mes tétons. Pourtant, je ne sais pourquoi mais j'ai peur et me dépêche rapidement de le repousser, je ne veux pas... Le faire dans cet état.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?, chuchote-t-il avant de me lécher l'oreille.

_ Je... Je suis sale..., soufflais-je en tentant de le repousser.

Il me regarde puis soupire, je sais, je suis têtu, cela a toujours été un de mes défauts mais je n'y peux rien, c'est dans ma nature.

_ Il est vrai que tu es dans un piteux état et que tu dois souffrir, poursuis-t-il en passant son bras sous mes jambes.

_ Que- Qu'est-ce !

_ Bon, eh bien, nous allons te nettoyer alors, annonce-t-il subitement dans un sourire.

Je me sens alors soulevé, je suis surpris. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me porte ? Je- Je peux encore marcher … Je ne comprends pas mais me laisse faire, je suis trop fatigué et dépassé par les événements. Je laisse ma tête se reposer sur son épaule, c'est agréable d'être ainsi... Il ne dit rien et se laisse faire, m'amenant jusque dans la salle de bain qui se trouve dans l'autre pièce. Je soupire de bien-être, son odeur est vraiment agréable. C'est rare que je me sente aussi bien...

* * *

_ Nous y voilà. Dis moi, veux-tu que je t'aide à te nettoyer ou alors tu peux te débrouiller tout seul ?

Hum... C'est une bonne question, je réfléchis un peu alors qu'il attend. Bah, pourquoi pas... Je ne pense pas que cela puisse vraiment me déranger.

_ Reste... Je ne veux pas être seul..., prononçais-je d'une voix dénuée de vie.

_ Comme tu voudras.

Il me dépose dans la douche et je le regarde faire. Il commence à enlever sa cravate, son veston, puis sa chemise. Je peux à nouveau voir ce torse qui est si parfait. Maintenant que j'y pense... Ça va être la première fois que je le vois vraiment nu. Je rougis à cette idée, alors... Je vais vraiment le voir complètement nu ? Mon cœur bat plus rapidement et je tente de détourner mon regard mais c'est plus fort que moi lorsque j'entends les cliquetis de sa ceinture, il faut que je regarde. Il déboutonne rapidement son pantalon, descend la braguette et fait glisser son pantalon, je rougis encore plus en voyant qu'il ne reste plus que son boxer. Il ne dit toujours rien alors que je suis sûr qu'il voit que je le regarde, quel idiot je fais, pourquoi ça m'emballe de voir un mec à poil ? Il enlève rapidement le boxer et s'approche avec un sourire. Mais comment il fait pour ne pas être gêné ? Même moi ça me gêne de me montrer nu alors comment il peut sourire aussi naturellement ? Je l'entends refermer la porte de la douche. Ah... Je suis seul avec lui, je commence à stresser, il va simplement me doucher, rien de plus, pas besoin d'être affolé...

_ Je vais commencer par te rincer, me dit-il simplement en prenant le pommeau de douche.

J'acquiesce de la tête, il faut que je me calme. Il va rien se passer et pourquoi je stresse autant ? Bon ok, c'est la première fois que je le vois à poil et après ? Ce n'est pas... comme s'il m'avait jamais vu nu. Il semble comprendre ma gêne et tente de me réconforter en me caressant les cheveux.

_ Détends toi, je ne vais rien te faire..., murmure-t-il en allumant l'eau.

L'eau était un peu froide au début, mais ça va... Elle est à bonne température, ça me fait du bien de sentir l'eau couler sur ma peau, enlevant la sueur et autre trace sur mon corps. Je me détends peu à peu à la douceur de l'eau et sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'appuie sur son torse. Je vois à travers mes cils son petit sourire. Rah... Ça m'énerve ! Pourquoi il parvient toujours à voir ma faiblesse ? Il éteint l'eau, prend un shampoing et un savon pour le corps. Je le regarde faire et inspire profondément. L'eau n'a fait qu'attiser son odeur qui est vraiment enivrante.

_ Tu préfères que je commence par quoi ? La tête ou le corps ?

C'est vraiment une question stupide et je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner un peu, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait autant attention à moi. Je laisse un soupir et relève ma tête pour faire face à ces yeux rouges.

_ La tête, dis-je avec un air satisfait.

Il ouvre le shampoing et laisse couler le savon dans sa main avant de le mettre sur ma tête. Je me laisse faire à ces bons soins. Ça me fait vraiment du bien lorsque je sens ses doigts me masser la tête, je ne pensais pas recevoir ce genre de traitement un jour. Un soupir de bien être s'échappe de mes lèvres alors qu'il continue de me masser la tête, l'odeur de lavande commence alors à prendre place dans la douche. Il n'y a que les gouttes d'eau tombantes qui perturbent le silences, je me sens bien. C'est tellement agréable cette paix, baigné dans sa chaleur. Je pourrai presque m'endormir mais toute chose a une fin, il enlève ses mains, prends le pommeau et commence par se rincer les mains avant de me regarder.

_ Prêt ? Je vais te rincer et remouiller ton corps par la même occasion. N'oublie pas de fermer les yeux, poursuis-t-il avec une voix douce.

_ C'est bon, je suis pas un gamin, rechignais-je tout en obéissant.

L'eau coule de nouveau et je sens la mousse glisser le long de mes cheveux pour retomber au sol. La sensation est tout aussi agréable, glissant lentement, j'aime vraiment. Je peux dire que je me sens déjà un peu mieux, surtout de savoir que j'ai enfin la tête propre, c'est plutôt jouissif. Il éteint l'eau, signe qu'il a finit, je relève légèrement ma tête et secoue un peu pour que l'eau s'en aille un peu. Il ricane avant d'ouvrir l'autre savon. Je frémis à la sensation de ses mains sur moi, il commence d'abord par mes côtes, avec une lenteur infinie. Je halète silencieusement, alors que ces doigts parcourent mon corps. Il remonte, passe ses mains sous mes aisselles puis redescends de nouveau vers mon ventre. C'est presque... Excitant, sentir ses doigts me découvrir avec douceur. Je me sens bien mais aussi chaud. Je laisse ma tête se reposer sur son épaule alors que je sens sa main remonter vers mes tétons, les frôlant et frottant près de cet endroit. Un gémissement s'échappe, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'excite à ce point ? Il ne dit toujours rien et commence à descendre. Je sens ses mains près de mon érection, je déglutis difficilement lorsque je les vois toucher mon pénis. Il frotte délicatement, ne laissant échapper aucune parcelle de peau. Je gémis en sentant sa main sur mon sexe, c'est si bon... Puis finalement, il arrête et commence à frotter mes jambes, comment peut-il être aussi calme ? Il faut que je tente de penser à autre chose que ses mains sur moi. Ah ! Ça me revient, son prénom !

_ Au fait... Comment tu t'appelles ?, demandais-je avec une voix rauque.

Il me regarde surpris, quoi ? J'ai dis un truc qui fallait pas ?

_ Je ne m'étais pas présenté ?

_ Ben... Non, sinon je te demanderai pas..., dis-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

_ Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis, me dit-il en allumant à nouveau le pommeau d'eau.

_ Hmmmm... Ça sonne comme... Le nom des chiens ou des serviteurs, le taquinais-je en m'amusant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

Je le vois se crisper de dégoût avant de ricaner rapidement, peut-être n'aime-t-il pas les chiens... Je devrai garder ça en mémoire, juste au cas où.

_ Tu es assez rude, ricane-t-il en éteignant l'eau.

Je ne dis rien et souris, comme quoi, je peux le faire rire. Je laisse échapper un soupir alors qu'une sensation désagréable prends part dans mon corps. Même s'il m'a nettoyé, j'ai encore la sensation d'être sale... Peu importe à quel point j'essaie de sentir l'odeur de lavande, je sens encore cette sale odeur. Je me sens de nouveau mal, peu importe à quel point je me nettoierai, je serai toujours sale... Et cette pensée me fait vraiment mal.

_ … Dis Sebastian... Je peux te demander un service ?..., murmurais-je en me retournant pour lui faire face.

_ Quoi donc ?, me répond-t-il dans la surprise.

_ … J'ai besoin... Que tu... Me nettoies encore... Mais d'une autre manière..., susurrais-je sensuellement au creux de son oreille.

_ … Tu en es sûr ? Tu dois encore souffrir en ce moment même non ?

_ … Peu importe... Je veux que tu me prennes maintenant Sebastian, ordonnais-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Je l'entends soupirer avant de dire un «Comme tu voudras mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu souffres encore.». Il me pousse légèrement contre le mur avant de me lécher la nuque et de sucer ma peau. Un halètement de bien-être s'échappe de mes lèvres, c'est tellement mieux quand c'est lui qui me fait l'amour. Sa langue commence à parcourir mon corps, léchant la clavicule, léchant les contours de mes muscles et arrivant au tétons pour me faire cambrer. L'excitation devient encore plus puissante lorsque je sens ses doigts rentrer dans ma bouche. Sa tête descend et arrive à mon érection qui ne désire que lui. Je suffoque presque lorsque je sens sa langue lécher mon gland. Ah... C'est si bon, mais ce n'est toujours pas assez... Je mets ma main sur sa tête pour l'inciter à le mettre entièrement dans sa bouche, il sourit et commence par en lécher toute la longueur avant de le mettre entièrement en bouche. Il m'arrache un puissant gémissement, surtout que je sens ses doigts en moi. J'avoue que là, ça recommence à me faire mal, mais le plaisir qu'il me fait ressentir camoufle la douleur rapidement. Il est vraiment trop doué... Que ce soit pour embrasser ou pour sucer... Je me demande s'il a déjà sucé quelqu'un d'autre pour que ce soit aussi... Aussi... Bon... Ma tête bascule en arrière lorsque je sens ses doigts me toucher la prostate. Je ne cesse de hurler son prénom alors qu'il ne cesse de me faire sombrer dans le plaisir. Il se relève finalement et enlève ses doigts pour venir m'embrasser avec douceur, chose qui n'est pas refusé. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou alors que sa langue vient s'amuser sur mes lèvres... J'aime sa chaleur, cette sensation, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire que je l'aime mais, on va dire que je l'apprécie. Il me soulève durant le baiser et me plaque contre le mur froid de la douche, je frémis à la fraîcheur alors que je sens sa verge me pénétrer. J'étouffe un gémissement de douleur avec son épaule, ça fait mal, j'ai presque l'impression de saigner à cause de l'autre. Il s'arrête, voyant que mon visage se fige de douleur, mais je l'intime à continuer en l'embrassant. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, je le veux en moi, je veux qu'il me fasse de nouveau découvrir ce plaisir charnel. Il s'enfonce finalement entièrement en moi, le malaise ou plutôt la douleur, devient vraiment excessive, vu sa grosseur. Je tente tant bien que mal d'étouffer un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il commence légèrement à bouger.

_ Tu... Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir continuer ?, me demande-t-il subitement.

_ O-Oui... Ne t'inquiète pas... Je vais bien..., murmurais-je faiblement en m'accrochant à ses épaules.

Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il s'inquiétait autant pour moi... Je ne compris ses peurs qu'au moment où je croisais son regard. C'est vraiment étrange... Je n'aurai jamais cru que quelqu'un pourrait s'inquiéter pour moi, j'ai toujours pensé être seul. J'ai toujours pensé... Que personne ne serait là pour moi, de toute façon, cette pitié, je n'en veux pas. Je sais déjà à quel point je suis pitoyable et ce sentiment de compassion ne sert à rien, puisqu'on ne peut être à ma place, alors je n'en veux pas. Mais venant de sa part, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il me regarde avec pitié, j'ai plus l'impression qu'il me regarde comme tel et qu'il m'accepte comme je suis. Que cette inquiétude est justifiée par une raison qui le pousse à me regarder ainsi... Je ne sais comment vraiment l'expliquer mais ceci me met le baume au cœur, s'il savait à quel point ça me touche qu'il s'inquiète réellement de mon état.

Il commence alors à enchaîner des coups de plus en plus puissants, la douleur ayant disparu, je me laisse sombrer dans la luxure. Comment ne pas aimer lorsqu'un mec sait si bien faire l'amour ? Je laisse mes cris résonner contre les vitres de la douche, alors que je sens son sexe me percuter de nouveau la prostate. C'est trop... Il me regarde de ses yeux vitreux, en fait, je l'ai pratiquement jamais entendu gémir... Je ne trouve pas cela tellement étrange mais je me demande ce que ça ferait. Il donne encore un coup qui fait partir ma tête en arrière, je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Je me déverse après ce puissant coup tandis que lui jouis en moi, je respire lourdement et laisse me tête reposer sur son épaule. Je parviens à sentir l'odeur de Sebastian qui halète fortement. J'entends vaguement un « Et voilà... Je vais devoir de nouveau te nettoyer...» avant de finalement sombrer dans un long sommeil.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde ! ça fait longtemps ? XD Bref, voici donc le chapitre 4 ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise bien qu'il soit malheureusement un peu court... Sinon, merci à tous de suivre cette fic ! ça me fait super plaisir ! ^^ Je vous adore ! Voila, ah oui, Mariane va aussi mettre un mot car quand même XD Elle a eu l'idée donc je lui laisse une petite place ! XD Bref, elle sera donc en italique et bien sûr je vous traduit ce qu'elle vous dit ! ^^

_Salut ! C'est Mariane, la cousine de Ayumuri-chan ! (My beach %D) et qui a eu l'idée de A sexy bitch ! Je vous remercie de suivre cette fic et de voir qu'elle est très appréciée ! Faut dire qu'Ayu fait du très bon boulot ! J'en suis fière ! ^^ Bon, voici donc le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et encore merci à vous tous ! =)_

**Lady lisa-chan:** Salut ! Je vais bien et toi ? ^^ Merci ! ça me fait super plaisir que tu me dise ça ! ^^ Hihihi ! Heureusement que t'as des mouchoirs ! XD Sinon va falloir en acheté ma cocotte ! Merci de la proposition mais je vais refusée... XD J'ai déjà assez saigné pour lui XD Voici la suite ! en espérant qu'il te plaise ! ^^

**Alice L. Nightray:** Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments ! ça me fait vachement plaisir ! Encore merci ^^ Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Mais après... ça tient plus debout XD Merci beaucoup ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir ! ^^

**Twilight-and-BlackButler: **Eh ouais, ma cousine aime bien ce genre de chose XD

**schaeffer:** La voilà ^^

**Azrael1994:** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise à ce point ! ^^

**LucyFarmer:** Merci beaucoup ! Voici finalement la suite ^^

**plumesdecorbeaux:** Contente que ce chapitre t'ai à ce point-là plu ! ^^Eh oui encore un lemon pour les perverses que vous êtes ! %D Non et puis fallait bien que je compense mon absence ^^ Ouais mais au début c'était pas prévue XD Parce qu'elle voulait mettre un autre et je lui ai dis non, lui d'abord XD Donc c'est finalement Claude XD Bah moi personnellement, je le haïs ce mec ! XD Donc il risque d'en baver vu que ma cousine ne l'apprécie pas trop non plus ! XD Merci ^^

**Etoile-Lead-Sama:** Oui mes fics cachent toujours quelque chose de louche ! XD Oui j'approuve ! Faisons le ensemble très chère ! XD Eh ben oui, après l'effort, le réconfort ! XD Merci énormément pour ce compliment ^^ Mais je trouve que tu l'es bien plus ! ^^ Bref, oui c'est sûre cette histoire réserve bien une grosse surprise que ma chère cousine a bien manigancé UU Donc tu verras et j'espère que ça te plaira ^^

**mangakadu14: **Ouais... Heureusement qu'il est là Sebastian ! Y a que lui qui peut toucher Ciel ! XD Ouais mais bon, t'inquiète un jour il le fera XD Ouais c'est mariane... elle voulait que j'en mette un paquet... Mais là j'ai essayé de restreindre donc ça devrait passer mieux

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4: De plus amples connaissances et une promesse

J'ouvre lentement mes yeux, me sortant finalement d'un sommeil qui me paraissait être comme une éternité. Où suis-je ? Je laisse mon regard vagabonder sur la pièce, ah... Je suis dans ma chambre. Il m'aurait ramené ? Je m'en rappelle plus très bien, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait déjà ? J'ai été violé par Claude, j'ai chialé, il est venu, il m'a nettoyé et après on a couché ensemble encore une fois et après... le trou noir. Bon, ce n'est pas si grave, je pense. Le plus important est que je suis dans ma chambre. J'essaie de me lever quand une atroce douleur en bas du dos me lance soudainement. Arg... Ça doit être à cause d'hier soir. Je soupire, ça fait un mal de chien... Je me rallonge, me demandant ce qu'il fait de ses journées... Il s'appelle comment déjà ? Heu... Se... Sa... Sebastian je crois, non ? Enfin bref, je lui demanderai au pire. Je laisse échapper un nouveau soupir, il me manque. J'ai envie de le voir... Mais quand même, ça fait trois fois d'affilée que je le vois, il doit être riche, je suppose. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je peux même pas me lever tellement ça me fait mal. Je tourne la tête sur le côté gauche, peut-être que je peux me taper une discussion avec Alois, mais il doit sûrement être en train de dormir vu qu'il m'a pas déjà harcelé de questions à propos de la soirée d'hier. Hier... Il s'est passé tellement de choses... J'ai pu découvrir que ce gars pouvait se montrer brutal mais aussi extrêmement attentionné. Je repense au moment où il m'a relevé mon visage pour lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé. La chaleur me monte au visage, putain la honte... Comment j'ai pu chialer comme ça devant lui ? Je suis sûr qu'il va en profiter pour me narguer maintenant... Je laisse échapper un soupir de frustration, je suis fichu. Mais comment dire... Avec lui, je me sens vraiment bien, c'est étrange, je sais, mais j'ai l'impression que je peux vraiment lui faire confiance. Je ferme mes yeux, pourquoi est-ce que mon corps a autant réagis lorsqu'il m'a douché ?

_**«Ciel»**_

J'halète en repensant à son ton, cette sensation qu'il me procure à cette simple prononciation de mon nom. Comment ça se fait ? Ça ne devrait pas me faire autant d'effet. J'ouvre rapidement mes yeux et passe ma main dans les cheveux. On peut dire que ça me gonfle grave... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le cœur qui s'accélère lorsque je repense à son regard ? Je suffoque presque lorsque je repense à ses lèvres sur ma nuque. J'ai encore... envie de lui. Mais putain, pourquoi est-ce que je suis à ce point là excité ? En plus, si ça se trouve, je suis là que pour un coup, le soulager d'une frustration sexuelle ou un truc dans le genre. Je ne représente rien pour lui... En plus, beau comme il est, il doit avoir une meuf... Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il prend la peine de venir ici et surtout pour me voir. J'ai mal, non pas à mon cul mais ailleurs, j'ai subitementce malaise qui me dérange, pourquoi ais-je de nouveau envie de pleurer ? Mais pourquoi me fait-il ressentir des choses comme personne d'autres ?

_ Fait chier ! Soufflais-je, irrité de constater que je ne cesse de penser à lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait chier ? S'élève soudainement une voix enfantine.

Ah, ben ça y est, il est réveillé. Je laisse un soupir franchir mes lèvres alors que je me retourne dans le lit malgré la douleur.

_ Ma douleur au cul, répondis-je avec énervement.

_ Oh, l'autre t'as encore bien défoncé le cul ? Ricane Alois avec un ton narcissique.

_ Ta gueule, tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de me faire enculer par ce bâtard ?

_ Ca va je déconne. Mais de toute façon y'a eu ton beau prince qui est venu après non ? Demanda Alois avec un ton plutôt malicieux.

Je fronce des sourcils, je suis étonné, comment sait-il ça ? Il a vraiment les oreilles qui traînent partout celui-là.

_ Comment tu sais ?, demandais-je froidement.

_ Oh tu sais, les nouvelles vont vite. On voit pas souvent le même client trois fois de suite, surtout que ce gars ne s'intéresse QU'À TOI alors bon. Même le gros est surpris, faut croire que tu l'as séduit Ciel ! S'exclame Alois en sortant complètement du sujet.

_ Ah... Mais ça m'explique toujours pas comment tu le sais.

_ Le gros était devant l'une de mes chambres lorsqu'il a parlé avec ton beau gosse.

_ Ah, là je comprends mieux.

_ N'empêche Ciel, ça donne envie tu sais...

Je ne dis rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi il dit ça, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et moi. Je soupire alors que je l'entends de nouveau brailler.

_ Au fait, tu sais ce mec qui t'as défoncé le cul, à ce qu'il paraît il va venir me voir. J'espère que c'est un bon coup celui-là.

_ Je te préviens, il sait même pas faire une fellation correctement, dis-je dans l'espoir qu'il ne se fasse pas trop d'illusions.

_ Mouais... On verra ça.

Je soupire de nouveau et referme les yeux. Finalement, peut-être que je devrai réfléchir sur ma situation. Je me demande ce que je représente vraiment pour lui en fait. Pourquoi ça me préoccupe à ce point ? J'aimerai vraiment savoir la raison... De sa venue en ces lieux et pourquoi veut-il toujours me voir ? Je tourne dans le lit, ça m'énerve, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me perturbe à ce point ? Je me sens étrange, j'ai l'impression d'être tellement différent depuis que je l'ai rencontré et ça me gonfle. Pfff... Bon, vaut mieux que je me couche parce que ça me fatigue de réfléchir alors que le seul qui ait les réponses, c'est lui.

* * *

Je me réveille lentement lorsque je sens une douce main me caresser la joue. Ce geste m'est tellement nostalgique, j'ai l'impression que ce geste ne m'est pas inconnu... Pourquoi ? J'ouvre lentement mes yeux et découvre des yeux pourpres pleins de tendresse. Sa main glisse lentement vers mes cheveux, pourquoi est-ce que ça m'est si nostalgique ? Je cligne un peu des yeux avant de finalement voir son sourire qui m'est étranger, presque comme si... En fait, je ne trouve pas les mots.

_ Tu as bien dormi Ciel ? Me murmure-t-il en levant sa main.

_ … Sebastian..., soufflais-je en lui caressant la joue.

Il semble surpris par mon geste, d'ailleurs moi aussi... Qu'est-ce qui me prends ?Au moment où j'effleure sa main, j'enlève rapidement ma main mais il la reprend rapidement et m'incite à continuer. Je frémis à la sensation de sa peau sur la mienne, c'est rare que je touche quelqu'un ainsi par simple envie et non pour un truc sexuel. Je le vois fermer les yeux, je me relève et laisse ma main parcourir sa joue tendrement, c'est agréable. J'aime cette sensation. J'aime le voir ainsi, aussi détendu, j'ai presque l'impression qu'on peut rester éternellement ainsi. Il rouvre légèrement ses yeux alors que sa main glisse lentement sur mon bras. Je soupire de bien être lorsque je sens son souffle près de mon visage. Cependant, ce moment de paix ne dure guère longtemps et il a fallu que ce con de Alois gémisse au moment où nos lèvres sont sur le point de s'effleurer. Je claque ma langue de frustration alors que je l'entends ricaner. Rah... Saleté d'Alois, je vais le buter... Il s'approche et dépose un rapide baiser sur le front, sans le vouloir je rougis un peu. Il sourit encore plus et se rassoie sur le lit, tiens aujourd'hui, il est habillé plutôt normalement... Sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas boulot... Enfin, je suppose. Sa main effleure de nouveau ma joue et je suis légèrement surpris, pourquoi faut-il qu'il me charme avec ce genre de regard ?

_ Tu ne souffres pas trop ? Me demande-t-il subitement.

_ Hein ? Ah... Heu... Si, j'ai encore mal..., murmurais-je en me grattant le derrière de la tête.

_ Ah... C'est pour ça que tu ne me sautes pas dessus cette fois ? Me taquine-t-il en jouant avec une de mes mèches de cheveux.

_ Pff... C'est pas comme si je sautais tout le temps sur toi... C'est toi qui dégage un truc pour que je réagisse ainsi, attaquais-je en enlevant sa main.

Un petit ricanement se fait entendre dans la pièce et je détourne mon regard de lui, sa voix profonde me donne tellement de frissons...

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu sembles frustré...

_ Ce n'est pas ça.

_ Regarde moi, répond-il subitement en me prenant par le menton.

Je me laisse faire et regarde ses yeux une nouvelle fois. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont devenus subitement froids mais pourtant, je peux ressentir de la douceur. Je ne sais quoi dire ou quoi faire dans cette situation...

_ … Tes yeux semblent vouloir me demander quelque chose, susurre-t-il d'une voix neutre.

_ … Pourquoi viens-tu toujours me voir ? Commençais-je en m'accrochant à sa chemise.

Son regard s'assombrit soudainement alors que je me rapproche un peu plus de lui. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû lui poser cette question. Mais je veux savoir, et il doit le savoir lui-aussi... Mais cela le perturbe à ce point ? Je me demande si j'ai bien fait finalement...

_ Il y a bien une raison à tout ceci, mais pour l'instant, je préfère encore garder le silence.

_ Pff... La même réplique que dans les films à ce que je vois...

_ Ne sois pas vexé voyons. Je te le dirai en temps voulu, poursuis-t-il en me prenant la main, si tu veux, j'essaierai de répondre à tes questions.

Je soupire alors que je pose ma tête sur son épaule, sentant mes doigts s'entremêler avec les siens. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je sens qu'il ne va pas être entièrement sincère.

_ … Dis moi... Tu es... En couple ?

Je le sens se raidir légèrement tandis que je lève mon regard vers lui, il semble surpris. Quoi ? Je n'ai plus le droit de demander ce genre de choses maintenant ?

_ Non, je ne le suis pas. Du moins je ne le suis plus.

_ Ah..., soufflais-je alors que je sens une pointe de déception dans mon cœur, Pourquoi viens-tu ici ?

_ … J'ai besoin de te voir... C'est un désir constant qui ne cesse de croître .

Je rougis un peu, c'est un peu... Comme une déclaration dans un certain sens, mais je préfère ne pas me faire d'illusions, je peux le prendre dans un autre sens comme... Le désir sexuel.

_ Tu viens seulement pour avoir du sexe non ?

_ Non, répond Sebastian d'une voix froide et sèche qui me surprends légèrement.

_ Je vois... Tu as quel âge ?

_ C'est un secret, répond-il avec un sourire amusé.

Je soupire, personnellement, je lui donnerai l'âge de vingt six ans, tout au plus. Mais je ne dis rien et m'accroche un peu plus à lui.

_ … Tu... Tu vis seul ? Murmurais-je d'une voix si douce que j'en suis surpris.

_ Je suppose que l'on peut dire oui.

_ Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi... Tu me fais sentir ainsi ?

Je sens sa main remonter mon dos avant de me caresser la tête. Pourquoi je me sens si bien avec lui ?

_ Comment te sens-tu avec moi ? S'enquit-il en m'embrassant le haut du crâne.

_ Non rien... Laisse tomber.

_ Non, dis le moi, je désire le savoir.

_ Non. Je ne devrai pas... Me rapprocher de toi, dis-je en le repoussant.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me prend... J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris conscience de quelque chose subitement, et je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi est-ce que les larmes me montent aux yeux ? Je le savais depuis le début que lui et moi vivions dans deux mondes différents, mais cette réalité me fait tellement mal. Sans le vouloir, je me mets à trembler, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi avec lui je suis tellement différent ? Je ne parviens pas à rester moi-même et ça m'agace tellement. J'ai comme la sensation que quelque chose s'est brisé en moi, depuis que j'ai croisé ce regard qui m'hypnotise. Je ne veux pas... Me rapprocher de lui et pourtant il y a quelque chose qui me pousse à aller vers lui, je ne comprends plus rien et ça m'énerve tellement...Un long silence s'impose dans la pièce, il semble surpris de mon changement si soudain. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je ne dis pas qu'il me fait tourner en bourrique mais c'est tellement chiant qu'il me fasse réagir ainsi.

_ Pourquoi ? Déclare soudainement Sebastian en me regardant dans les yeux.

_ Je... Je ne suis... Qu'une pute, et mon rôle est de procurer du plaisir. L'une des règles dans ce métier est de ne jamais se rapprocher d'un client. Cela pourrait nous nuire à tout les deux et je ne veux pas cela. Surtout que nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde. Il vaut mieux, que tu arrêtes de me voir.

Je peux voir son regard surpris, alors que la gêne prend part dans tout mon corps. En fait, cette conversation ne devrait jamais avoir lieu, on devrait être en train de coucher ensemble, comme d'habitude. Personne ne devrait se soucier de moi, non... Je n'ai pas le droit à ce traitement de faveur, je n'ai pas envie de recevoir ce traitement. Je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne en pitié tout simplement parce que je suis un gamin. Il n'y a rien à faire, peu importe les raisons que je me donne, mon cœur bat douloureusement. J'ai tellement mal, mais cette douleur prouve que c'est une vérité, non ? Mes larmes menacent de déborder, je sais... Je ne suis pas un être bien, je ne suis pas digne de lui et pourtant j'ai envie qu'il me dise que c'est le contraire. Je l'entends soupirer avant de me prendre violemment le menton. Je suis surpris alors que je sens son visage se rapprocher du mien, son regard se fait subitement froid et menaçant.

_ Dis moi Ciel, pourquoi penses-tu ainsi ? Crois-tu que si tu n'étais qu'une sale pute, je prendrais la peine de te voir chaque soir ? Crois-tu réellement que je donne mon nom à n'importe qui ? Me demande-t-il avec une voix sèche.

_ … Dans quel sens dois-je le prendre dans ce cas ? Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? Répondis-je en sentant une larme couler lentement de ma joue.

_ Tu comptes pour moi. Sans même que je m'en rende compte, je ne cesse de penser à toi. Sache que tu n'es pas le seul à te sentir étrange, tu me perturbes tout autant, mais je suis plus vieux, donc je peux cacher mes sentiments assez facilement. Mais comprends le, qu'on soit du même monde où non, ça ne change rien. Tu m'es précieux et jamais je ne te lâcherai, jamais.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent lentement lorsque j'entends cette tirade. Est-ce que ces mots sont réels ? Il ne se fiche pas de moi ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

_ Qui... Me dis que tu es réellement sincère ? Dans ce monde tout le monde ment pour se protéger, alors pourquoi pas toi ? Dis-je en fronçant des sourcils.

_ C'est vrai. Tu peux prendre ceci comme un mensonge. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire une promesse ?

_ Une... Promesse ?

_ Je te sortirai d'ici et te promets de ne jamais te mentir, alors, en échange, ne laisse personne te toucher, montre moi que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi. Promets le moi. Me promet-il avec un sourire attentionné.

Si je comprends bien, s'il parvient à me sortir d'ici, ces paroles seront alors vraies... Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux de ces mots. Il ne sait donc pas à quel point ça me touche. Je vais enfin avoir un échappatoire et peut-être même un foyer.

_ … D'accord. Je te le promets.

Je le vois sourire délicatement alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je sens que je peux avoir confiance en lui, du moins mon cœur me le dis. Est-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Je n'en sais rien, mais cet homme me semble si nostalgique et je serai prêt à tout pour sortir de cet endroit. Je le prends moi-même dans mes bras, je me sens bien. J'esquisse un sourire alors que sa main vient me caresser la tête, je me sens tellement bien et pourtant je ne le connais pas tellement. Je soupire, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui ?

_ Dis Sebastian... J'aimerais vraiment en connaître plus sur toi. Ais-je le droit ? Chuchotais-je en reniflant son odeur.

_ Oui... Demande moi, je te répondrai si possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello tout le monde ! Voici donc le chapitre 5 En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Je suis en forme ! XD J'ai réussi à publier un chap de chaque fic en seulement 2 jours ! N'est-ce pas là un miracle ? Mdr, bref, je vous préviens, je crois qu'après je ne serai plus aussi à jour ^^' Enfin bref, bonne lecture à vous tous et merci à ma petite Soso de la correction !

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vois que cette histoire avance doucement et qu'elle semble vous plaire ! Je suis contente ! Merci My Bitch ! (Elle va me tuer) Donc j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! ^^ Bon... ben voilà quoi XD Donc sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire quand même ! Car il se passe quelque chose qui risque peut-être de ne pas trop vous plaire ;)_

**onigiri195:** Ah ben oui ! Il fallait bien qu'il tombe sur quelqu'un de bien ! x3 Ou pas... #SBARF#

**Bocchan-chan:** J'avoue... On a pas toutes cette image de Sebastian ! XD Je confirme, là on a affaire à un autre Ciel mais bon... Disons que ça change quoi XD Ah ben ouais, on est jamais assez prudent ! x3 Ah ben ça, c'est quelque chose que je ne sais absolument pas ! XD Je te laisse à te réflexion pour cette question ^^" Ah c'est sûr, Sebastian peut paraitre bien... Mais est-ce vrai ? C'est encore une histoire tordu ça ! XD Ah ! Merci de me dire ça ^^ Je suis contente que tu le remarques ! ^3^ Eh bien, tu verras si Ciel avait tord ou pas ! ^^

**Lovely:** Merci ! ^^ N'oublie pas que l'idée vient aussi de ma cousine Mariane, je ne fais qu'écrire ! ;) Ah ça tu verras dans ce chapitre ! =) Merci encore ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**xFlox: **Whaou ! C'est un honneur de recevoir un tel compliment de ta part ! OO Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaît à ce point ! =) Moi aussi je n'aime pas trop tout ce qui est à l'eau de rose... ça m'écoeure et ça devient trop lourd -_-" Donc j'évite assez souvent de faire ce genre de chose dans mes fics ^^ Je suis contente que mon écriture te plaise, il est vrai que ça va dans le vif, d'ailleurs le langage de ce chapitre aussi est un peu familier... Mais disons qu'il faut rester dans le contexte, donc c'est assez normal si Ciel parle ainsi ! ^^ (Et puis c'est ma cousine qui veut aussi... UU) Ah ben ouais, Alois, reste Alois quoique dans ce chap... Je sens que vous allez pas trop l'aimer... X) Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments qui nous touche ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

** 84:** Eh oui, faut bien un peu de tendresse dans cette histoire ! x) ... Tu trouves ? XD Contente qu'il t'ai plus ! Voici donc la suite ! =) et encore merci !

**Lady lisa-chan:** Ta conscience a tout à fait raison ! XD Pour une fois que je poste vite autant en profiter ! XD Ah c'est ça qui fait son charme ! ^^ C'est ce qui rends touchant justement ;) Ah ben ça... C'est une bonne question pour Ciel XD Tu verras comment ils vont faire =)

**mangakadu14: **Contente qu'il t'ai plus ! X) Eh oui, ben Ciel, c'est une petite bête ! XD #SBARF# Eh ouais, là est le problème ! XD Eh ben, tu verras plus tard ~ C'est chou hein ? C'est tellement rare de le voir dire ce genre de chose ! XD Ah ça se peut, ça se peut ! x) Tu verras ;)

** :** Tu te rends compte de cet exploit quand même ? XD Ouais j'avoue ça aère un peu l'histoire je trouve ^^ Eh oui Ciel est en train de tomber amoureux, pour Sebastian, on ne le sait pas vraiment... ^^' Contente qu'il t'ai plus ! ^^

**plumesdecorbeaux:** J'avoue, ils sont trop chou ensemble ! x3 ah beaucoup s'en pose les questions ! Eh bien vous le saurez bientôt ! ^^ Ah ça, tu verras ! XD Ah peut-être ou peut-être pas ! mdr Ouais, j'ai hâte aussi ! XD Ah dommage n'est-ce pas ? MDR La voilà ! ^^

**LucyFarmer:** J'avoue que le chapitre était un peu cours... celui là est plus long ! Merci ^^

**Alice L. Nightray:** Contente que ce Ciel te plaise ! ^^ XD Ouais mais bon, écoute ! XD Ah, à ce point là ? XD Ah ben, peut-être que tu les verras dans ce chap ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 5

_«Dis moi... Pourquoi n'aies-je pas le droit de rester avec toi ? Pourquoi dois-je partir ? Je veux que tu restes avec moi !»_

J'ouvre lentement mes yeux, quand me suis-je endormi ? Je me rappelle avoir discuté avec lui puis après... plus rien. Mais pourquoi ais-je entendu cette voix ? Je m'effleure lentement les lèvres, j'ai l'impression d'avoir prononcé ces mots mais pourtant, je n'en ai pas le souvenir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je soupire avant de regarder autour de moi, oui...je suis toujours dans ma chambre mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle dégage quelque chose de différent. Je ne sais comment le dire, mais depuis que Sebastian est là, tout a changé. Cette chambre pourtant si monotone semble être plus vivante et chaleureuse. Je suppose que je peux le remercier dans un certain sens. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ce sentiment de gaieté ne durera pas. Je sais parfaitement que rien ne dure éternellement, pourtant, je crois que ce sentiment me sera cette fois vraiment douloureux. Je fronce les sourcils, j'ai encore un peu mal en bas mais ça va, c'est déjà moins douloureux qu'hier. Heureusement que j'ai su me contrôler hier, d'ailleurs, on a parlé de quoi ? Il faut que je me rappelle de ce qu'il s'est passé alors...ce que j'ai appris de lui...Il se nomme Sebastian Michaëlis, il n'a malheureusement pas voulu me donner son âge, sale crétin, comme si je me souciais de ce genre de truc. Bref, alors, il est célibataire, donc vit seul, il m'a dit qu'il habitait dans un appartement, mais que cela risque de changer...heu...il est...médecin il me semble...mais qu'est-ce qu'un médecin fout là ?! Je me pince l'arrête du nez, bon ok, c'est un médecin et de renom d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais pourquoi un mec pareil vient dans ces bas lieux ? Et surtout pour voir un gamin comme moi...c'est du délire... certes, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie mais voilà quoi... on n'est pas du même monde, il devrait se trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! En parlant de ça, il m'avait dit qu'il est bisexuel, voir homo mais le sexe lui importait peu... je rougis légèrement, donc ça le dérangerait pas de sortir avec un gamin ? Mais putain, pourquoi je pense comme ça ? C'est pas comme si j'avais envie de sortir avec lui ou quoi que ce soit, je suis un prostitué et lui un client, rien de plus... Je m'embrouille là, faut que je me calme ! Voyons...qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit de plus, il n'avait aucune famille ou du moins presque, pas vraiment d'amis, genre le beau solitaire, et que s'il venait ici, c'était simplement pour...me voir. Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur bat aussi rapidement ? Mais ça m'énerve merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que je pense toujours à lui putain ! Je prends mon coussin et le jette violemment dehors.

**_AIE ! MAIS QUEL EST LE CON QUI M'A JETÉ CE TRUC ?!_**

Oups... Ou plutôt merde, s'il me chope, ça va barder... J'entends quelqu'un toquer sur le mur d'à côté, Alois, oh la grosse merde...comment je vais faire ?! Je suis sûr que lui il risque de me balancer si je ne lui fais pas plaisir... Je me relève lentement et me rapproche du mur, ne voulant pas qu'il me remarque, surtout qu'il va comprendre que c'est moi étant donné que le rideau s'est légèrement ouvert...je suis dans la merde.

- Quoi Alois ? murmurais-je en retenant ma rage.

- C'est toi qui a envoyé le truc pas vrai ? ricane-t-il mais en gardant le même ton que moi.

- Ta gueule, je savais pas qu'il allait passer par là moi ! haussais-je légèrement alors que je l'entends ricaner.

- T'es dans la merde, en plus il était de mauvais poil !

- Oui, ça j'avais compris, tu veux quoi ?

- Oh tu comprends vite, ce que je veux, c'est que tu me fasses faire connaissance avec ton beau prince, déclare-t-il malicieusement.

- Quoi ?! Non mais ça va, t'es taré ! répondis-je avec empressement.

On entend alors un enfant hurler, tandis que le gros patron cherche le coupable, putain, il se rapproche et on parvient à entendre d'autres enfants hurler et pleurer...

- Allez, si tu le fais, je me ferai punir à ta place ! marchande-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Non, va te faire foutre l'insultais-je dans un élan de rage.

- Ah ouais ? Tu veux jouer à ça ? crie-t-il avec une grande joie.

- Non attends A-

- MONSIEUR ! C'EST CIEL QUI VOUS A ENVOYÉ VOTRE TRUC ! ! ! PAS LA PEINE DE CHERCHER AILLEURS ! crie Alois de tout ses poumons, bon courage Ciel.

J'entends ses pas se rapprocher, oh putain, je suis dans la merde, que faire ? Je ne peux pas me cacher, ça sert à rien, putain, c'est vraiment un salaud cet Alois ! Me faire un coup pareil et d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut voir Sebastian ?! C'est stupide ! Je sens la peur animer mes membres lorsque j'entends ses pas proches de ma chambre, je vais morfler à coup sûr... Je me relève et soupire, je vais le tuer ce con...je vais le buter dès que je reviens ici. Mais en attendant, je vais devoir faire face à un plus gros problème...le gros est juste là, devant l'entrée de ma chambre, les yeux flamboyant de haine, abordant un visage crisper de rancœur. Je recule d'un pas sans le vouloir alors qu'il se rapproche de moi, j'avoue avoir un peu peur là. Je sens la punition et je sens qu'elle ne va pas être sans douleur. Il bondit sur moi et m'attrape brutalement le poignet, je n'ai même pas réagis tellement je savais que je ne pourrais pas y échapper. De toute façon, qui voudra me faire sortir de ce trou à rats ? Comment pourrais-je trouver un jour ma liberté ?

- Alors c'était toi hein ? Sale petit couillon ! Viens ici, tu vas pas t'en réchapper ! Crois moi ! jure-t-il en me traînant par les cheveux.

Je tente un peu de me débattre sentant la douleur traverser ma tête, mais rien à faire, il est tellement gros que je ne peux pas me séparer de sa poigne. Il me traîne ainsi, sous le regard des autres qui semblent effrayés, mais surtout, je peux voir le sourire moqueur et vainqueur de ce sale petit blond ! Je vais lui faire la peau ! Je le jure, je vais le tuer. Ce gros mec me tire un peu plus, me faisant légèrement grimacer, ça fait mal, mais je sens que ça, c'est encore rien par rapport à ce que je vais subir.

* * *

Je ne sais combien de fois j'ai hurlé, mais tellement que ma voix en est brisée...je suis attaché, ou plutôt suspendu par des chaînes. J'ai l'impression de ressembler à de la viande. J'ai mal aux poignets, je sens du sang s'écouler lentement, ma peau doit être déchiquetée à cause de ces fichues menottes, sale connard, je me vengerai un jour ! Il peut en être sûr. Un autre coup de fouet vient percuter ma tête, un gémissement de douleur s'échappe de ma bouche, créant un écho dans la cave poisseuse. Et cette fois il enchaîne, frappant mes côtes, mes jambes, ma poitrine, la douleur est insupportable... J'ai l'impression que ma peau me brûle, en plus, à chaque fois que je bouge sous les puissants coups, la peau de mes poignets se déchirent un peu plus, me faisant encore plus souffrir. Je suis sûr qu'il prend un grand plaisir à me battre ainsi ! Mais je suis quand même heureux qu'il m'ait bandé les yeux, au moins je n'ai pas à subir sa sale gueule. Cette fois, le coup de fouet est particulièrement puissant mais c'est un peu différent, certes c'est encore plus douloureux mais il n'y a pas qu'une simple brûlure...je sens comme...de forts picotements qui font enfler ma nuque. Me dîtes pas qu'il a troqué son fouet pour un fouet électrique ? Mais mes espoirs sont vains, je ressens d'autres décharges qui sont de plus en plus douloureuses, me frappant dans les flancs. Putain, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal ! Mais peu importe combien je hurle, combien je pleure, je souffre toujours autant et rien n'arrête cette douleur. Cette fois le fouet me frappe violemment au visage, j'ai atrocement mal à la joue, c'est plus au grade d'une simple brûlure, j'ai l'impression qu'on me l'a arraché...c'est si douloureux, mais peu importe il continue d'enchaîner ses coups. Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour rester conscient sous cette pluie de coups de plus en plus violents et puissants. Je suffoque lorsque je sens cette chaleur électrisante me percuter le ventre, la décharge se répandant dans tout mon ventre, créant des picotements tellement douloureux... j'ai l'impression de saigner mais il continue encore et encore, je crois que je vais mourir si ça continue... il me balance encore un coup avant de se stopper, voulant prendre un peu d'air je suppose. Sous la douleur, je tousse, sentant un goût d'acier sur ma langue, je crache mon propre sang. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est tout engourdi mais le moindre mouvement me fait un mal de chien, comme si mes muscles se déchiraient, comme si mes os se brisaient... est-ce que cela tient encore du grade de la douleur ? Cette souffrance va m'anéantir, me détruire mais elle ne disparaît pas, elle s'ancre tel un tatouage... Soudain, je m'écrase violemment au sol, mon pied se faisant trancher par une pierre alors que ma tête tombe lourdement au sol. Je gémis de douleur, j'ai l'impression que tout mon corps s'est brisé en un instant, cette douleur était si forte et elle l'est encore plus lorsque je sens un gros coup de pied dans mon dos. Je tousse encore un peu de sang, les blessures à mes poignets sont encore un peu vives mais cela s'atténue légèrement. Cette fois il me relève le visage et me gifle. Ma joue me fait atrocement mal, cette fois, j'ai l'impression que le muscle s'est déchiré, je retiens un cri de douleur, non, je ne vais le laisser s'amuser de moi, si je peux pourrir sa joie, je préfère encore retenir tout signes de douleurs ! Il soupire et m'écrase la tête, ça fait mal, c'est tellement douloureux et je sens ma fierté piétiné, c'est tellement douloureux. Pourquoi suis-je donc encore en vie putain ?! Qu'on me tue ! J'en peux plus de toutes ces souffrances ! Il me traîne par les cheveux, j'essaie de me débattre cependant mes bras sont comme brisés, à peine les soulevais-je qu'une douleur aiguë traverse mes os. Je halète lentement, tentant de retrouver un peu de calme à travers tout ces tourments. Mais sans le vouloir je finis par m'endormir, voulant oublier la douleur.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut, sentant une étrange douleur dans mon dos. J'ai failli hurler, mais enchaînant surprise sur surprise, je remarque que j'ai un foulard dans ma bouche, m'empêchant de parler ou même hurler. Et pour couronner le tout, je suis enchaîné, je peux à peine bouger alors que je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les genoux. D'ailleurs, je peux même pas m'asseoir en tailleur, et ce genre de truc ça m'énerve, sentir le sol contre les os de mes genoux m'exaspère. Seigneur, c'est quoi cette douleur au dos ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des aiguilles qui s'enfoncent dans les muscles. Comme si je souffrais pas assez après ces coups, c'est atroce... Soudain je sens une violente claque sur ma joue, ma tête basculant alors sous la douleur, je renifle bruyamment. Oh putain...c'est super douloureux... Sale connard !

- Ah, enfin réveillé petit con ? Alors, tu souffres j'espère ? Tu sens quelque chose hein ? T'es collé à un mur remplis d'aiguilles. D'ailleurs ce mur avance pour s'enfoncer dans ton petit dos ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois partir ! Ciao, bonne séance.

Je m'agite sur les menottes et tente de me détacher mais rien à faire, surtout que j'ai les poignets complètement meurtris. Je tente de rouspéter, de crier, mais rien, ce satané bâillon étouffe ma voix. Ses pas s'éloignent tandis que la porte claque, je laisse mes larmes couler, est-ce simplement à cause de la douleur que je ressens maintenant ? Je ne pense pas... J'ai l'impression d'avoir aussi mal au cœur... j'ai encore ces mots qui sont sur le bout de ma langue, c'est horrible, j'ai tellement mal, que ce soit sur mon corps mais aussi dans mon cœur. J'ai encore cette envie irrésistible qu'il soit là pour me sortir de là, j'ai besoin de le voir, mes larmes coulent encore plus. Mon cœur est déchiré et mon corps souffre. En fait, ces douleurs mélangées sont assez différentes. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, j'essaie de retenir mes larmes qui continuent à couler. Pourquoi suis-je donc si faible ?  
Je sens une main caresser délicatement ma joue, m'effleurant lentement, ce geste me fait grandement du bien. À mon plus grand étonnement, le nœud du ruban qui me bande les yeux tombe, bien qu'il fasse noir je distingue ses yeux rouges. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ?

- Se... bastian ? soufflais-je sentant une larme rouler sur ma joue.

- Ciel... je vais te détacher... murmure-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je le vois prendre une clef et s'approcher des menottes de mes poignets pour me détacher finalement. Dès que le fer s'enlève de ma peau, je m'écroule sur Sebastian, voulant m'éloigner du plus possible de ce satané mur. Je halète lentement tellement je souffre, je sens même mes larmes couler sur sa chemise, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il n'allait jamais venir... c'était si douloureux, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de le voir. Au bout de quelques instants, les chaînes de mes pieds tombent et me permettent de me rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Je le sens me prendre dans ses bras avant de me porter tel une princesse. Je plonge mon visage dans la naissance de son cou, j'ai peur d'affronter son regard, je ne veux pas voir cette pitié dans ces beaux yeux rouges. Il ne dit rien, tout comme moi, le simple fait de le savoir à mes côtés me rassure, je ne sais comment l'exprimer mais je me sens réellement bien, dans sa chaleur.

Nous sortons finalement de cette cave, la lumière des ampoules m'éblouissant. Sans le vouloir, je resserre mon étreinte sur lui, j'ai peur, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il va m'abandonner. À cette pensée, mon pauvre cœur se serre, j'ai l'impression de souffrir d'un mal imaginaire mais je garde le silence. De toute façon, ma voix est bloquée, j'ai une boule dans la gorge, je ne peux rien dire, je pleure silencieusement sur son épaule. Je suis sûr qu'il a dû le remarquer... pourquoi est-ce que je suis comme ça ? Aussi faible, surtout en face de lui...

- Je-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour cela Monsieur Sebastian ! J'ai fais selon vos désirs, veuillez encore m'excuser pour ceci ! s'excusa mon patron de sa voix grasse.

Sa voix m'a surpris mais je parviens à retenir un gémissement de surprise cependant je resserre un peu plus mes bras autour de sa nuque. Le brun ne dit rien et s'en va, pourtant lorsqu'il dépasse le gros, je peux voir de la terreur dans les yeux de ce dernier. Est-ce qu'il avait l'air si menaçant ? Je referme rapidement mes yeux, humant son odeur, peu importe ce que les gens peuvent dire,**_ pour moi Sebastian reste mon sauveur..._**

* * *

-Tch ! Comment a-t-il osé ! Est-ce que ça va ? demande le ténébreux après m'avoir déposé sur un lit plutôt douillé.

- Je... oui, je pense... susurrais-je en me redressant un peu.

Je pensais qu'on était dans ma chambre, mais au contraire, nous étions dans une chambre plutôt luxueuse. Enfin, disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être dans une «vraie» chambre. Ouais bon, le lit était drapé de beau draps blancs et noirs, je crois que c'est de la soie... enfin je crois. Bref, après, y a un lampadaire ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'en vois, putain je dois faire pitié... ensuite, y'a une commode avec une lampe de nuit plutôt design, une armoire, un miroir et les murs sont plutôt sombre, enfin du blanc et du noir, un classique mais ce qui m'a le plus étonné... c'était qu'il y avait une porte ! Une belle porte, en plus les murs ont l'air assez épais, donc ça nous crée une certaine intimité et d'un certain côté ça me soulage.

Je regarde finalement Sebastian qui s'accroupit vers une sacoche, sortant toutes sortes de produits et de bandages. Quoi... il compte me soigner ? Bon certes, il est médecin, mais il n'est pas obligé de faire ça pour moi...

- Donne moi tes mains je t'en pris, annonce-t-il subitement avec un sourire.

J'obéis et lui tends mes mains, je peux voir de la tristesse traverser ses yeux avant qu'il ne commence à mettre du spray sur mes plaies. Je siffle en sentant les picotements sur mes poignets, je l'entends ricaner légèrement. Je fronce des sourcils, eh oh ! C'est pas ma faute si ça fait mal ! Il prends délicatement le bout de bandage et entoure mes blessure avec, le frottement est un peu désagréable mais ça va, il fait extrêmement attention à ce qu'il fait.

Il poursuit, me passant des pommades sur mon torse et ma joue, puis me mettant des pansements et des bandages. Lorsque je croise son regard, mon cœur bat plus rapidement et je me sens rougir, je tente de fuir ses yeux mais il me relève rapidement le visage avant de m'embrasser avec la plus grande douceur du monde. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas un baiser endiablé, non c'était très doux mais cela a suffit pour faire battre encore plus mon cœur.

- Je suis désolé... commence Sebastian en me prenant dans ses bras.

- … pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ?

- J'aurai dû venir plus tôt. Je ne pensais pas que tu subirais ça.

Étrangement, ces mots m'ont gravement blessé. J'étais heureux qu'il s'inquiète pour moi mais j'avais l'impression de ressentir ses douleurs à travers ses mots. Je resserre un peu plus mon étreinte sur lui. J'ai peur qu'il disparaisse... J'ai peur de le perdre...

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir... c'est de ma faute... poursuis-je avec la même tonalité que sa voix.

- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer...

Suivant l'acte à la parole, il me fait allonger sur le lit dans la position qui m'est le plus agréable et me remonte les couvertures. Je le vois s'asseoir près de moi, caressant mes cheveux affectueusement. Je laisse un soupir de bien être s'échapper, j'aime vraiment quand il se montre aussi tendre avec moi.

- Dis Sebastian..., chuchotais-je en sentant le sommeil s'emparer de moi.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? dit-il avec un sourire.

_**- … Pourquoi... N'aies-je pas le droit de rester avec toi ?**_

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais prononcé ces mots qui ne cessaient de trotter dans ma tête, comme si cette phrase t'étais destinée. Je suis surpris par ce que j'ai dis, ces mots sont nostalgiques, je suis certain de les avoir déjà dis quelque part. Il me regarde surpris avant de sourire tristement. Pourquoi ce sourire ? Ais-je dis quelque chose de mal ? Il m'enlace tendrement avant de prononcer cette phrase qui reste gravé dans ma mémoire.

_**...Parce que c'est à moi d'être à tes côtés... **_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi tout le monde ! ~ Voici donc le chapitre 6 ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise, désolée pour mon retard une nouvelle fois mais la première pas vraiment facile... bref ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

_Ohayo miina-san ! Ici Mariane ! Sachez que je m'excuse pur ce retard ! Je tente de booster ma cousine qui semble pas mal occupée, mais je le fais quand même ! XD Bref, sachez que même si ce chapitre ne semble pas vraiment important, en réalité il est car Ciel soulève une question qui est assez essentielle dans cette histoire, mais vous verrez ! Merci à vous tous pour ces rewiews et de nous suivre ! En espérant que cela vous plaise ! ;)_

__**Emerys08:** Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite ^^

**xFlox: **Ouais ! On a pas le droit de toucher à Ciel ! Ouais, Sebastian il est toujours là au bon moment ou presque ! x3 Ah ben ça, tu vas voir ça de toi-même ;) Je suis très contente que mes écris te plaisent à ce point ! ^^ J'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite !

**chiiby-ana'-chan: **C'est sûr que recevoir ce genre de traitement, ça donne pas très envie ^^' Voila ! XD Dis toi que ça le récompense XD Ah ah, belle phrase hein ? XD Bref, merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

**Etoile-Lead-Sama: **Oh mais c'est pas grave ! Tu sais le simple fait de voir que tu as lu me fais super plaisir ! ^^ Ah ah, chez nous, on aime faire les trucs bien énigmatiques ! x3 Tout à fait ! On a pas le droit de toucher à Ciel ! Non mais ! Elle est très belle ! Je rêve qu'un mec me dise ça ! XD Merci beaucoup ! je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**plumesdecorbeaux: **J'avoue que c'est un peu exagéré ! XD J'avoue mais c'était le but XD Eh oui ! Si ciel avait cédé, je crois qu'on aurait toute pété un cable ! XD Ouais ben franchement, Ciel enchaîne les pires trucs ! XD Ouais Sebastian il est toujours là ! XD Eh ouais, ça doit être trop bien ;) Tu crois ? Non, Ciel ne l'aime pas voyons ! XD Ah ah ! XD Oui, si on veut XD Peut-être qu'il va l'emmener chez lui ! Mais tu verras x)

**Azrael1994**: Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait super plaisir ! :)

**Lady lisa-chan**: Eh oui, le monde n'est pas aussi beau ! XD Ouais ben je crois que tout le monde va le tuer ce patron, viens on le torture ! XD Ouais, heureusement ! Sinon, dans quel merdier se serait Ciel hein ? XD Ah ah, contente qu'ils te plaisent ! ;) Voici donc la suite !

**darkmoonlady:** Merci beaucoup, oui ce patron est *biiiip*

**Lottie: **Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Voici la suite ! :)

**Alice L. Nightray: **Oui, c'est horrible...Ben je veux bien le tuer le patron mais après y a plus d'histoire XD Ben faut croire que non Alors aime bien mettre son grain de sel XD Ouais d'accord avec toi ! ;) Voilà la suite ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 6: Être avec toi...

Ah... Je crois que c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien... Ce lit est franchement super, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi. Bien que mon corps soit encore douloureux, le matelas est tellement moelleux et douillet que je me préoccupe plus tellement de la douleur. Je me retourne un peu vivement en tendant un de mes bras quand je sens que ma main claque violemment quelque chose. Tiens ? C'est quoi ça... ? C'est chaud et doux, mais ce n'est pas un oreiller, ça j'en suis certains.

_ Aïe... Pourquoi ai-je droit à une claque d'aussi bon matin ?, murmura une voix sensuelle en soulevant ma main.

C'est qui ? Sa voix m'est nostalgique... Bon allez, il faut que je me lève parce que je sens que je vais avoir encore des problèmes aujourd'hui. J'ouvre lentement mes yeux et vois alors des yeux rouges. Je ferme de nouveaux mes yeux et les rouvre et revois toujours ces beaux yeux sanguins. Mais... C'est...

_ SEBASTIAN ?!, hurlais-je en me reculant rapidement.

Ce dernier soupire avant de se masser mollement la joue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ? Et on est où là ? C'est pas mon lit, ni ma chambre. Soudain, les images de la veille me reviennent, Je me suis fais battre et il est venu me sauver à temps... D'ailleurs il m'a soigné, j'ai dis un truc mais je ne m'en rappelle plus et après je me suis endormi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans ce lit ? Il devrait pas être parti ? Je comprends plus rien.

_ Eh bien, c'est un très bon réveil ça... Bonjour, poursuit-il avec un soupir.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? T'es pas parti ?, criais-je en ramenant un peu plus de couverture près de moi.

_ Ah... Tu es bruyant de bon matin..., dit-il en s'étirant les bras.

_ Eh ! Tu réponds pas à ma question là !

Mais il m'ignore complètement, je le vois se lever du lit et s'habiller. Je rougis un peu, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est dans mon lit ? Je pensais qu'il était parti moi... Je détourne mon regard de ce corps, pourquoi mon cœur bat comme ça ? C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je le vois pratiquement nu... Mais ça me fait toujours autant d'effet. Je fais claquer ma langue avant de me rallonger à nouveau. Super la matinée...

_ Tu viens avec moi ?, annonce-t-il subitement en terminant de boutonner sa chemise.

Je me relève un peu et le regarde d'un air curieux. Aller où ?

_ Où ça ?

_ Dans la salle de bains.

_ …

Il veut... qu'on aille dans la salle de bains ? Il se fout de ma gueule là ! Il compte faire comme s'il y avait rien ? Je pose ma tête dans le creux de ma main avec un air contrarié, non mais oh ! Il voit pas que je suis super gêné qu'il soit là et en plus, il fait comme si c'était chez lui... Je rougis un peu, la honte... Il a dormi avec moi, je lui ai foutue une claque et en plus, je dois partager mon intimité avec lui ? Bon, certes, ça ne me dérange pas tellement mais voilà quoi ! Il se passe trop de trucs de bon matin là !

_ Non mais attends tu-, tentais-je en le regardant droit aux yeux.

_ Allez, viens, me coupe-t-il avec une voix douce.

Je suis surpris par le ton employé, non en fait... par l'image qu'il donne. Il semble si doux... Si affectueux. Il me tend la main avec un sourire qui se fait attentionné. Je suis un peu gêné par ce traitement, c'est la première fois qu'on se comporte ainsi avec moi et comment dire... je ne suis pas à l'aise, ça me perturbe... Comme quoi y a des gens qui peuvent être sympa quand je veux. Je prends sa main après ma gêne passée, mais toujours le rouge aux joue. Soudain, je le sens me tirer vers lui afin de me porter, je suis surpris, c'est bon, je suis pas un enfant ! Je sais marcher ! J'allais lui faire entendre mon désaccord quand il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres. Je rougis à son sourire provocateur.

_ Chut... Il vaut mieux que je te porte, étant donné que tu dois encore souffrir de tes blessures.

Je rougis encore plus, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se soucie autant de moi ? Ça m'énerve pour être franc, parce que j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas résister à ce sentiment... Il me perturbe à un point que je ne peux même plus parler. Dans un simple souffle je murmure un «crétin» et pose ma tête dans sa nuque. Humant son odeur et cachant par la même occasion mon rougissement. J'évite cependant de trop me rapprocher de lui, _par peur qu'il entende les battements de mon cœur_.

Nous sortons donc de la chambre, lui me portant encore une fois tel une princesse. D'ailleurs ce rapprochement me perturbe encore. Il tourne pour aller vers la salle de bains pour invité spécial, je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec le gros pour qu'on ait un tel traitement, bah... Je lui poserai la question. Tiens en parlant de lui, je le vois, en train de rouspéter sur les autres enfants pour aller dans la salle de bains. Je le vois frapper un petit garçon, tout ça parce qu'il est arrivé un peu en retard... Ce gars ne cessera jamais de me dégoûter. Subitement, mon regard croise d'un petit blond effronté que je connais plus que bien. Ce connard D'Alois. Il me voit et me sourit, mais c'est qu'il me nargue en plus ? Il ose même secouer sa main pour me dire genre «bonjour, comment vas-tu ?» En gros, je vais le plomber quoi... Je resserre mon étreinte sur Sebastian qui continue toujours de marcher. Je me demande pourquoi Alois désire le voir, je croyais qu'avec l'autre bâtard ça allait... Et puis, franchement, connaissant Alois, il va sûrement sauter sur _**mon**_ brun ! Et ça il en est hors de question ! Eh mais depuis quand suis-je devenu aussi possessif ?! Surtout sur un client quoi... Je suis tombé vraiment bas... Je laisse échapper un soupir contre sa nuque, je le sens légèrement frémir. Enfin bon, passons, puisque de toute façon il est là. Peut-être que cette journée sera moins ennuyeuse que les autres.

* * *

La toilette finie, le bain prit, nous retournons finalement dans la chambre dans un silence. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de silence pesant, il n'était pas vraiment désagréable. Arrivé sur le lit, il me dépose délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de me briser, avant de retourner vers sa sacoche pour ressortir des produits et des bandages. Je fronce des sourcils, je ne mérite pas une telle attention.

_ Dis, on est vraiment obligé de faire tout ça ?, dis-je sur un ton plutôt froid.

_ Peut-être que cela t'embête mais je n'ai franchement pas envie que ça te laisse des marques, alors pour moi oui, s'enquit-il en tirant sur un rouleau.

Je soupire, il beaucoup trop gentil et ça me perturbe tellement. Il me met à chaque fois dans tous mes états... Quand je le vois, c'est soit j'ai envie de sauté sur lui, ou alors c'est lui qui me prend au dépourvu et me montre un côté complètement touchant. En gros... C'est un mec étrange.

_ Bon, il semblerait que ça se cicatrise bien et que tu ne sembles plus trop en souffrir, tant mieux, murmure-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

Je ne dis rien, il n'y a rien à dire. En plus, je suis comme captivé par ces gestes, ils sont si précis mais magnifiques. Je ne sais quoi dire, ils m'hypnotisent, c'est tellement beau. Vois ses doigts en pleine action, ressentir sa chaleur sur moi, je soupire malgré moi de bien-être. Je me sens tellement bien auprès de lui. Ses mains m'effleurent le torse, je laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise, c'est agréable. Je me sens rougir alors que cette fois une de ses mains me caresse complètement la poitrine. Je... Son souffle vient frôler mon oreille, je frémis un peu plus, m'accrochant à sa chemise.

_ Ah... Se... Sebastian..., gémis-je en décalant légèrement ma tête.

_ Tu aimes ?, je le sens me mordre le lobe de l'oreille.

Je gémis une fois de plus, ah... Je le sens m'effleurer un téton, pourquoi suis-je si sensible quand c'est lui qui me touche ? Soudain, il s'arrête, je remarque qu'il m'a déjà panser mes plaies avec les bandages, et pars ranger son matériel. Il se fout de moi là ! Il me chauffe comme je ne sais pas quoi, et il OSE me laisser en plan ?! Je prends le coussin et le lance, espérant que l'oreiller atteigne sa tête mais malheureusement, il évite et garde son petit sourire. Je claque ma langue et me retourne, ne voulant pas voir sa petite mine victorieuse. Soudain, une sonnerie se fait entendre dans la chambre, je me retourne, tiens il a sorti un truc de sa poche. Un truc assez carré et fin comment ça s'appelle déjà... Un téléphone non ? Ouais je crois que c'est ça... Il répond et commence à parler alors que je le vois se rapprocher du lit. Je me décale un peu et il s'assoie, j'entends une voix... Une voix féminine. Sans le vouloir, je fronce des sourcils, c'est qui ? Subitement, il me caresse la tête alors que je le vois discuter avec cette femme à travers de ce truc. Je soupire, il semblerait que ce soit un rapport avec un de ses patients ou je ne sais quoi... Peut-être qu'il y a un problème. Je l'entends de nouveau soupirer avant de finalement dire qu'il ne pouvait pas et de raccrocher. Je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée s'il reste ici.

_ Tout va bien ?, murmurais-je alors que sa main vient descendre sur ma joue.

_ Oui, ne t'en fais pas, assure-t-il alors que je le vois appuyer sur l'écran de son téléphone.

Un peu après, il jette son téléphone derrière lui et se rapproche de moi avec un sourire, je rougis un peu plus, qu'est-ce qui lui prend subitement ? Je le vois prendre mon visage en coupe alors qu'il se rapproche de moi pour m'embrasser. Je ferme les yeux, quand la sonnerie retentit, nous stoppant net tout les deux. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi contrarié, il se retourne et regarde son téléphone. Je me sens mal par rapport à ses patients... Peut-être que c'est urgent, il devrait plutôt retourner à son lieu de travail plutôt qu'être ici. Je me rapproche de lui et passe mes mains sur ses épaules pour une étreinte rassurante, ce qui le surprends un peu.

_ Tu devrais partir si c'est urgent..., continuais-je en le regardant.

_ … Sauf que ça ne l'est pas, murmure-t-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

_ Je ne le pense pas, puisque cette fille n'arrête pas de t'appeler, chuchotais-je en lui caressant la joue.

_ Ce n'est pas pour le travail.

Je l'enlace un peu plus et me rapproche de son corps chaud tandis qu'il se baisse pour embrasser ma nuque, me faisant de nouveau frémir.

_ C'est pour quoi alors ?

_ …

Il s'arrête dans ces mouvements, et semble hésiter. Quoi ? Cette fille l'appelle pour le draguer c'est ça ? Étrangement, je me sens comme... Contrarié. C'est sa vie, pas la mienne. Il fait ce qu'il veut, après tout, il n'y a rien entre nous non ? Je l'entends soupirer avant de me ramener vers lui, me faisant d'autant plus rougir.

_ Elle... Me drague depuis un bon moment. Je lui ai pourtant bien fait comprendre que je ne la désire pas mais elle n'arrête pas.

_ Ah..., soufflais-je simplement en me détachant de lui.

_ Ciel... il n'y a rien entre elle et moi, poursuis-t-il aussitôt en m'enlaçant tendrement.

_ Je n'ai rien dis.

J'y crois pas... Alors il est vraiment en train de se faire draguer ! Juste en face de moi en plus ! Mais pourquoi ça m'énerve à ce point ? C'est pas comme s'il m'appartenait ou je ne sais quoi. Il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut. Je soupire, je m'embrouille la tête et tout ça ne m'apporte rien de bon. Il se rapproche un peu plus de moi, resserrant son étreinte, sa chaleur est douce et réconfortante... Le savoir auprès de moi me réjouis mais m'effraie tout autant. Je ne sais pas si me rapprocher de lui est vraiment une bonne chose. Qui me dis que c'est réellement quelqu'un de bien ? Je soupire de nouveau.

_ Dis... Pourquoi t'es là au fait ?, demandais-je une nouvelle fois en serrant ses bras de mes mains.

_ Parce que ton patron m'a offert une nuit et une journée entière pour être avec toi..., répond-il enfin avec un ton neutre.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face, surpris. Être avec moi ? C'est... Choquant. Depuis quand est-ce que quelqu'un veut être avec un antipathique tel que moi ? Ça tient du délire là ! Mais... Ça me fait plaisir. Je souris sans m'en rendre compte alors que je resserre mes mains sur ces bras.

_ Tu sais, je suis quelqu'un d'ennuyeux, tu n'as pas à te forcer, murmurais-je alors que je sens mes joues se brûler.

_ Je ne me force pas... J'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi...

Je rougis encore plus. Putain, mais arrête de dire ce genre de chose ! Tu sais pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une de ces filles à fond dans leur amour là... ça me répugne sans vouloir être vexant. Il retire finalement ses bras et s'allonge sur le lit, je le regarde, ébahi, il semble être fatigué. Je me rapproche de lui et caresse gentiment sa joue, sa main vient caresser la mienne, je rougis encore plus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est vraiment un canon.

_ Dis moi alors, tu fais quoi de tes journées ?, annonce-t-il subitement, me prenant au dépourvu.

_ Hein ? Ah heu... pas grand chose... il n'y a rien dans ma chambre qui puisse me divertir alors... La plupart du temps je dors.

Il me regarde avec de grand yeux. Quoi ? C'est pas ma faute si ma piaule est petite et qu'il sert qu'à baiser... J'y suis pour rien moi ! Il se relève et m'embrasse rapidement, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir ! Je rougis encore un peu, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'il me fasse ressentir autant de chose.

_ Tu ne fais rien ? C'est vraiment dommage..., susurre-t-il avec une pointe de déception.

Je le regarde avant de finalement me retourner, ces yeux rouges me perturbent encore plus. Mon cœur bat à la chamade et sentir son regard dans mon dos est d'autant plus dérangeant. Maintenant que je réfléchis... J'ai l'impression qu'il me connaît plutôt bien, ou du moins, je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre vu comment on se comporte. Peut-être que je l'ai déjà rencontré auparavant... Hum, ça m'étonnerait, ce genre d'homme, ça ne s'oublie pas aussi facilement. Je soupire et me laisse tomber en arrière, tombant dans ses bras qui se referme aussitôt sur moi. Je ferme les yeux me laissant bercer par sa chaleur.

_ Dis Sebastian... Il ressemble à quoi le monde ?, demandais-je en remontant mes genoux vers ma poitrine.

_ …. C'est un monde qui cache sa laideur derrière sa pseudo splendeur, répond Sebastian dans un soupir.

_ Tu m'aides vachement là..., soupirais-je en essayant de m'éloigner un peu de lui.

_ Dans ce monde... Il n'y a rien de beau ni de laid selon moi. C'est à l'homme de le définir de lui-même Ciel. Sache que tu comprendras mes propos quand tu le verras de tes beaux yeux. Mais aux miens, ce monde n'éprouve aucune importance, il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans ce que l'Homme a fait pour assouvir ses propres désirs, susurra subitement le beau brun en m'enlaçant tendrement.

_ … Ok... Si tu le dis..., chuchotais-je en rougissant légèrement.

Il est chaud. Son corps est si chaud, si réconfortant et je me sens si bien auprès de lui. Ce cœur qui ne battait pas, ressent des choses à présent et dans un certain sens, cela m'effraie. J'ai peur de ressentir cette sensation de vivre, je suis effrayé par ce sentiment qui fait battre de nouveau cet organe. Mais je ne peux lui en vouloir, non... Je n'y arrive pas... _**C'est lui qui m'a donné cette sensation de vivre.**_ J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a donné une raison de vivre, j'ai l'impression que c'est grâce à lui si je parviens un peu à surmonter cette douleur. J'ai tellement envie qu'il soit plus avec moi et j'aimerai tellement qu'il me dise la même chose. Est-ce que je ne suis pas égoïste ? J'ai pourtant cette impression, qu'il me désire... Je le vois dans ce regard de flemmes, je vois cette envie qui ne cesse de croitre et je le comprends. Je laisse mes mains caresser ses bras qui enlace ma nuque avant de les serrer de toutes mes forces. J'aimerai qu'il sache à quel point il compte à présent pour mes yeux... j'aimerai tellement qu'il le ressente, cette sensation de vivre qu'il me fait ressentir depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

Il me retourne lentement, son souffle caressant ma peau, me faisant frémir. Il pose délicatement ces lèvres sur les miennes, je me sens rougir un peu mais je suis heureux. Si cela peut me permettre de me sentir utile à quelqu'un, si cela peut lui permettre de se sentir ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit mieux en étant à mes côtés. _**J'en suis heureux, cette simple signification me suffit pour le moment car en ce moment-même, je vis grâce à toi Sebastian...**_


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde ! ça fait un petit moment qu'on s'est pas vu hein ? Donc désolée pour ce retard, j'avais pas mal de taff... Donc j'espère que cette petite suite vous plaira ! ;) Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! ^^ et Happy halloween ! !

_Salut tout le monde ! Voici donc la suite de A sexy Bitch ! Merci à vous de suivre cette aventure ! Nous sommes super touchées ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Et bien sûr bonne fête d'halloween ! Treack or Treats ? ;)_

**Miss-Mysteres: **Whaou ! Merci beaucoup, c'est super gentil ! ^^ Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant !

**lilou:** Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait super plaisir ! ^^ Oui oui, il y a une suite ! ;)

**ophelie . r:** Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Voici la suite.

**chiiby-ana'-chan: **Elle est belle la phrase hein ? %D Je suis fière de moi ! XD Moi aussi, j'ai bien rigolé en la tapant XD *jeu de mots pourris* Ouais c'est trop mignon !

**Bocchan-chan:** Oui ! Cette histoire commence à sortir un peu du sexe et tout ce monde sombre ! Je préfère aussi ce côté sentimental ! C'est sûr, Ciel n'est jamais née sous une bonne étoile (surtout avec nous XD) Sebastian est quelqu'un de gentil, mais il faut quand même s'en méfier car dans ce monde on ne se montre pas ainsi sans une bonne raison... J'adore trop les personnages avec les yeux rouges XD Donc pour moi c'est un kiff total mais après, c'est vrai que c'est ça qui le rends un peu surnaturel... Exact, c'est triste mais c'est vrai ! S'attacher n'apporte pas que de bonnes choses ! Ah ben justement ! Voilà la réponse à ta question XD Merci de ta fidélité ! ^^

**darkmoonlady: **Merci ! ^^

**Lady lisa-chan:** Merci ma petite lisa ! ^^ Voilà la suite ! =)

**mangakadu14:** Oui, je trouve que des chapitres sans lemons, ça aère mieux je trouve ^^ Ah ah, si ça se trouve, tu as raison ;) Mais tu verras ! Voila la suite ! =D

**Etoile-Lead-Sama: **Ah tu as raison tu as raison ! Ce chapitre est intéressant quand même même s'il est calme, il est quand même important je trouve et puis ça aère un peu ^^ Ah oui, ben on voit que là Ciel est vraiment désireux de connaitre le monde et je suis d'accord avec toi et Sebastian. L'homme veut tout modifier pour être à son aise, c'est à lui de décréter. Ah ben ça tu verras x) Ah l'idée n'est pas mauvaise du tout ! Mais non ce n'est pas ça, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué en fait ^^" et Mariane ne veut que je fasse de spoils, donc tu découvriras en même temps que tout le monde :) Merci beaucoup ! ^^ bizz diabolique ma belle ;)

**Azrael1994:** Merci beaucoup ! ^^

**kinfua:** Ah ! C'est un honneur ! Je suis heureuse que cela t'ai à ce point émue ! ^^ Merci beaucoup ! =)

* * *

Chapitre 7: Absence...

_«Ne me laisse pas... Ne m'abandonne pas ici... Je t'en supplies !»_

Mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement alors que je sens quelque chose frotter tendrement mes cheveux. Je me retourne, sentant la main se dégager légèrement de mes mèches de cheveux. Un fin sourire étire mes lèvres lorsque je relève mon visage sur celui qui avait de nouveau passé une nuit avec moi, Sebastian. Lui aussi m'adresse un sourire avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser sur le front. Tiens, il est bien habillé, on dirait qu'il s'est levé plus tôt que moi en fait. Je me relève, frottant un peu mes yeux, j'ai encore sommeil en fait, je pourrai peut-être me rendormir, le lit est tellement douillé dans cette chambre.

_ Tu pars ?, murmurais-je en m'étirant, faisant craquer un peu mes os.

_ Oui, mais je reviendrai d'ici trois quatre je pense, j'aimerai voir si tes blessures se guérissent bien, me répond-il avec un ton légèrement inquiet.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, mon corps est habitué à ce genre de traitement. Tu devrais te soucier de tes patients plutôt..., m'enquis-je en sortant du lit.

_ Peu importe, je préfère vérifier ta santé au cas où.

_ Quel bon médecin fais-tu, le taquinais-je en m'approchant de lui.

_ Je te ramène à ta chambre et après je file, susurre le brun sensuellement.

Je me rapproche de lui, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, putain, mais il fait chier à être aussi grand celui-là ! Il ricane avant de se baisser pour m'embrasser. Ce baiser était tout simple, je dirais presque comme si c'était un baiser basique entre couple. Sans le vouloir, je rougis un peu... Non, c'est impossible, Sebastian n'est qu'un client n'est-ce pas ? Rien de plus. On se détache au bout de quelques secondes, c'est quoi ce regard ? Il semble emplis... D'un sentiment que je ne parviens pas décrire et mon cœur s'emballe à cette idée. J'aimerai vraiment tout savoir de lui, j'ai tellement envie de mieux le connaître. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il occupe à ce point mes pensées cette bombe sexuelle ? Il toussote un peu, me ramenant à la réalité. Il se relève, remet sa veste avant de m'offrir un large sourire qui ne fait qu'approfondir ma gêne. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus...

_ Bon, eh bien allons-y, propose-t-il en m'ouvrant la porte.

_ … Merci...

Nous arrivons dans ma qui me semble soudainement froide, malgré sa présence à mes côtés. Je me pince la lèvre, je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte, je ne veux pas ressentir cette solitude qui m'effraie. Cependant, je ne laisse rien paraître sur mon visage et m'avance lentement dans cette salle, avec lui sur les talons. Maintenant que je regarde cette chambre, je constate à quel point elle est vide, comme mon être, **je suis vide.**

_ … Je vais te laisser Ciel, annonça subitement le brun en passant sa main affectueusement sur ma tête.

_ D'accord... Je t'attendrai, affirmais-je en m'approchant du lit.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face, j'aimerai savoir l'expression qu'il a. Un sourire attristé traversa son visage , je me sens triste... Je ne sais pourquoi. Mon cœur est pris d'un sentiment étrange qui me laisse perplexe. Sa main s'éloigne lentement, tout comme sa chaleur qui s'échappe de mes cheveux, pourquoi ce sentiment ? Cette sensation... _De le voir disparaître à jamais_. J'ai peur mais je ne fais toujours rien. Que puis-je faire après tout ? Je ne peux pas me montrer égoïste avec lui... Je le regarde partir, les yeux vides, je ne vois rien, je ne ressens que cette douleur dans ma poitrine. J'ai mal, je souffre, je hurle en silence. Le rideau se referme, me plongeant de nouveau dans mes ténèbres. Mes larmes coulent lentement tout comme mon cœur qui saigne lentement. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me perturbe à ce point ? _Je retourne sur le lit en m'allongeant rapidement et songeant de nouveau à Sebastian. Je me demande pourquoi il est là... Qui est-il réellement ? Pourquoi soulève-t-il toujours des sentiment qui sont pourtant tapis au plus profond de moi ?

_ Alors petit Ciel, c'était bien la nuit de noce ?, s'esclaffe mon bâtard de voisin.

_ Ta gueule ! À cause de toi, je me suis fait tué !, criais-je à mon tour.

_ T'avais qu'à accepter ma proposition, rétorque le blond avec un ton malicieux.

_ Tu te fous de moi ? Jamais j'accepterai !

_ Pff... T'es pas drôle, bon sinon ta soirée ?

_ Rien, il ne s'est rien passé.

_ Sérieux ? Arrête, je suis sûr qu'il t'a sauté dessus !

_ Non, c'est pas son genre, répondis-je avec lassitude.

_ Tiens, quand tu parles comme ça, on dirait que tu es amoureux de lui.

_ Arrête, tu déconnes.

_ Mais si ! Je te jute !

_ Oh c'est bon, ferme là ! Tu me gonfle.

_ Ah la la... C'est si beau l'amour.

_ MAIS TA GUEULE !, criais-je en frappant du poing mon lit.

Je l'entends ricaner avant de se retourner, le bruit de draps se froissant. Non mais sérieusement... Je serai vraiment amoureux de lui ? J'aurai franchi cette étape qui est pourtant interdit dans notre métier ? Je ne sais quoi dire, certes je ressens des choses vis-à-vis de lui mais... C'est vraiment de l'amour ? Ces battements précipités de mon cœur, cette joie de le voir, ce manque qui comble mon corps lorsqu'il n'est pas là... Est-ce réellement les symptômes de l'amour ? Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres, c'est la première fois que je ressens des choses, je n'y suis pas vraiment habitué. Il me manque... J'ai envie de le revoir... Reviens vite Sebastian... _**Je veux te voir pour calmer ces pulsions douloureuses**_.

* * *

Le temps me parut s'écouler comme une éternité, cela fait combien de temps que j'attends ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? En tout cas, il vient toujours pas et j'arrive pas à calmer cette étrange sensation en moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Avec qui ? Où ? Ce désir devient oppressant, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est toujours pas là ? Je soupire et enfoui ma tête dans mon oreiller, me rappelant de ma discussion avec Alois. L'amour... Qu'est-ce que c'est concrètement ? Est-ce que cela se caractérise vraiment par ces sentiments qui tourmentent mon esprit ? Je ne comprends plus rien... Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas de l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui, mais n'ayant rien senti jusque là, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce que c'est concrètement... _**Je ne sais absolument rien **_et cela me désespère. Que dois-je faire ? Quand vais-je pouvoir sortir de cet endroit ? Comment vais-je faire maintenant que j'ai cette envie puissante de le revoir ? Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que je me redresse de mon lit, entendant des pas se rapprocher de mon antre. Ce n'est pas lui... Ses pas ne sont les siens, qui est-ce ? Je me le demande mais ce qui me surprends, c'est que je parvienne à différencier le ténébreux des autres. Le draps se soulève et je parviens à voir un homme d'une taille moyenne et plutôt fin. Une déception... Je suis déçu, j'aurai préféré que ce soit Sebastian qui soit là mais je ne laisse rien paraître, faudrait vraiment j'arrête de penser à lui... Mais c'est si dur...

_ Voici Monsieur Joker Ciel. Prends bien soin de lui, murmura mon patron avant de s'en aller.

Le jeune homme en question rougit un peu, ce qui le rend assez mignon. Il semble être simple et gentil, un peu comme _**lui**_ mais bon... Il semble trop innocent. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? Je soupire légèrement alors que lui reste à l'entrée de ma chambre, crispée comme jamais et le rouge aux joues. Non mais franchement... J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un gamin. Comme il n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger, je commence à tendre ma main pour l'inciter à venir. Ces yeux marrons sont surpris par ce geste mais retrouve rapidement de la gêne alors que son corps commence à faire un premier pas avec hésitation. Il est bizarre... Je me demande comment il a fait pour se retrouver là... Après une longue marche, il arrive près de mon lit, je lui fais un signe de la tête pour s'assoir bien que cela m'exaspère un peu. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, le gars il vient pour avoir du sexe non ? Pas la peine de faire son timide non plus, tout le monde est pervers et a des besoins... C'est mon rôle non ? Étrangement, mon cœur se pince douloureusement, je... Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Après le moment de gêne passé, il s'assoit sous mon regard et n'ose plus faire un geste. Oh la la... On est pas sorti de l'auberge s'il continu à réagir ainsi.

Dans un soupir désespéré, je me rapproche de lui qui se mets à rougir un peu plus.

_ Écoute, je sais pas ce que tu as mais si tu es là, c'est pour avoir du sexe alors autant en finir tout de suite, déclarais-je simplement d'une voix froide.

Il semble choqué par mes propos alors que je l'enlace pour l'embrasser finalement. Il a de douces lèvres chaudes, oui, il n'est pas mauvais mais je me sens frustré. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois faire ça avec ce gars paumé moi ? Dans un excès de rage, je l'allonge sur le lit et l'embrasse à pleine bouche alors que lui commence à me caresser, cessant enfin ces politesses inutiles. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi mal ? Cela devrait rien me faire comme avant alors pourquoi maintenant ? Soudain, j'ai envie de pleurer mais je me retiens, pourquoi est-ce qu'embrasser cet homme me fait aussi mal ? _**Voulant oublier cette peine et ce tourment, je me penche à nouveau pour l'embrasser, me laissant aller à ces mains qui semblent expertes...**_

Il me jette un regard gêné avant de partir rapidement, ne prenant même pas la peine de se terminer de se rhabiller. Je crois qu'il est encore surpris par ce que nous avons fait enfin après, c'est de sa faute, il n'avait qu'à pas venir ici. Cependant, je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt doué et s'est montré très gentil, faisant quand même attention à mon bien-être, ce qui est plutôt rare à notre époque. Pourtant j'ai cette sensation amère dans la bouche, ce sentiment désagréable dans mon être. Je me sens dégueulasse en fait. Juste pour voir si je pouvais oublier cette douleur, j'ai couché avec ce mec qui semblait honnête. Mais franchement, qu'est-ce que je fous ? Je pensais que je ne ressentirai rien, que j'oublierai tout mais rien à faire, il est toujours dans ma tête, il est toujours là et maintenant j'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi sa confiance. Je suis une pute non ? Je devrais faire ça sans avoir d'arrière pensées, comme avant. Une larme s'écoula de mes yeux, j'ai mal à en suffoquer. Pourquoi est-ce que ce froid me ronge ? J'ai envie de voir Sebastian... J'ai envie qu'il soit là pour me prendre dans ses bras... J'ai envie d'entendre sa voix... J'ai envie de voir son sourire... **J'ai envie de lui.**

* * *

Les jours passent et il n'est pas venu, non plus une trace de lui... Seulement d'autres hommes soifs de sexes et d'attentions mais lui n'est toujours pas là. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Lui qui ne cessait de débiter de belles paroles et promesses n'est plus là... J'ai rien fait qui puisse le faire fuir... Je n'ai rien dis non plus, on avait passé un bon moment enfin je crois alors pourquoi ce départ soudain ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?... J'ai beau me remémorer les évènements de cette journée, rien... Il n'y avait rien alors là je comprends pas. Est-ce que je ne l'intéresse plus ? Va-t-il voir ailleurs ? Est-il allé avec cette fille ? Et puis pourquoi moi je cogite à ce point ? Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi non ? Mais c'est quoi alors cette crise de jalousie que je fais ? C'est bon, faut que j'arrête de penser comme ça, c'est complètement stupide d'agir ainsi... Je plonge ma tête dans mon coussin rageusement, ça m'énerve... Je suis pas bien depuis qu'il est pas là et surtout j'ai ce sentiment désagréable qui cogite en moi. Où est-ce qu'il est ?... J'ai envie de lui. Je fronce les sourcils, me rappelant de sa voix, de son visage, de son sourire. Il me manque tellement et surtout, sans lui, j'ai l'impression que mon monde s'effrite. C'est stupide je trouve, ne me dîtes pas que je suis vraiment tomber amoureux de lui ? Je frappe mon lit de mon poing alors que grince des dents, putain, ça me fait grave chier. Il me perturbe à un point pas possible, surtout que là, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est qu'il me touche, qu'il me témoigne de son affection pour moi, j'ai tellement envie de le revoir que ça en devient affolant ! Je me surprends même à attendre son arrivée, d'entendre ses pas, sa voix moqueuse mais douce. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres, frustré... Oui c'est le bon mot... Je suis frustré, j'ai l'impression d'être trahi, de m'être fait berné par un connard. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, oh ça va ! C'est qu'un mec rien de plus, il m'a menti, il ne vaut pas mieux que les autres c'est tout ! Mais alors pourquoi cette déception dans mon cœur ? Je me sens si mal maintenant.

Soudain, j'entends des bruits de pas familier résonner dans le couloir menant à ma chambre, je me demande qui c'est cette fois parce que franchement, ça peut pas être lui, faut pas rêver non plus. Je relève ma tête et remets mes cheveux en état, je sais même pas pourquoi j'espère que ce soit lui alors que comme d'habitude, avec la malchance que j'ai, c'est pas lui. Je soupire et me redresse sur le lit, croisant mes bras dans la frustration. Le rideau se soulève et je le vois. Je claque ma langue, c'est pas vrai... C'est vraiment lui. Il ose revenir après tout ce temps ? Dans un excès de colère, je prends mon coussin et lui envoie violemment dans l'espoir qu'il se le prenne en pleine gueule, mais bien sûr il évite facilement et récupère l'objet. Son regard semble attristé, ne faisant que renforcé ma haine envers lui.

_ Tiens, c'est que maintenant que tu viens toi ?, commençais-je d'une voix tranchante.

_ Je-

_ Oh non, ne te donne pas la peine de te trouver une excuse. J'ai même pas envie de l'entendre vu qu'en fait je ne suis rien pour toi, le coupais-je en prenant un air hautain.

Je le vois froncer des sourcils, tiens ? Ça t'irrite ? Eh bien on va continuer ce petit jeu, moi aussi tu m'as fais chier alors crois moi, je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

_ Je ne te permets pas de dire ça..., répondit le brun d'une voix grave.

_ Ah ? Depuis quand tu m'ordonnes quoi que ce soit ? Et puis si ce n'est pas vrai alors dis moi pourquoi je suis encore ici ? De toute façon, je ne compte plus te faire confiance, tu n'es qu'un traitre Sebastian, rétorquais-je avec un petit sourire narquois.

_ Mais de quoi est-

_ Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse.

Cette fois ses yeux s'écarquillent lentement sous la surprise, je le vois lâcher le coussin et sa veste. Quoi ? T'es si surpris que ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'étonne ? Je suis une pute je te rappelle et c'est de ta faute si je suis allé voir ailleurs !

_ Co- Tu veux dire quoi par là ?, me demande prudemment le ténébreux.

_ … J'ai déjà couché avec trois autres mecs pendant ton absence mais tu dois t'en foutre complètement... Oui, ce n'était qu'un jeu pour toi. Ça t'amuse de jouer avec le sentiment des gens ? Bah franchement tu es encore plus pitoyable que moi, je te déteste. Ne reviens plus jamais, déclarais-je en sentant une douleur à la poitrine.

_ Ciel..., chuchote Sebastian en baissant la tête.

_ Quoi ? Tu n'as pas compris ? Je n'ai plus envie de te voir ! Va te faire foutre, j'en ai marre ! Pourquoi est-ce que je souffre comme ça ? Pourquoi t'es pas venu ? T'es qu'un sale menteur, je te déteste ! Tout ce que tu voulais c'était que du sexe, eh bien va voir à côté, y en a un qui veut te voir !

_ Ciel !..., répéta mon amant en tentant de m'arrêter.

Mais rien à faire, il faut que je vide mon sac, quitte à le blesser je veux qu'il ressente cette douleur que j'ai ressenti pendant son absence.

_ Je ne suis rien ! Je ne représente rien pour toi ! En fait, tu ne fais que débiter de belles paroles mais au fond de toi, tu sais que tout est faux ! T'as juste voulu m'attirer dans le monde que je veux voir pour me narguer, tu as joué les gentils pour mieux m'amadouer ! Eh bien bravo, tu as réussi, tu es content ? Je souffre, je me suis jamais senti aussi mal espère de salopard... Tu... Tu me répugnes, je te hais, moi qui croyais en toi, tu n'as fais que te foutre de -

_ CIEL !, hurle subitement Sebastian, me coupant par la même occasion.

Ses yeux rouges sont emplies de colère et de regrets, quoi ? Maintenant tu comptes me frapper ? Ben vas y, tant que tu assumes que tu es vraiment un sale mec ! Mais... Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai aussi mal ? J'en ai marre, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me tourmente à ce point ?! Je ne... Je ne sais plus... Une nostalgie frappe mon être, c'est quoi cette sensation d'abandon que j'ai ? J'ai...

Il se rapproche de moi en me tendant sa main, je la rejette violemment et me retourne, ne voulant plus le voir. Je tente de cacher ma peine mais bien sûr, c'est trop tard, pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans cet état quand il est là ?

_ Ciel-

_ LA FERME ! Dégage ! Je ne veux plus te-

_ MAIS LAISSE MOI AU MOINS PARLER !, s'écria aussitôt le brun dans la rage.

Je me crispe et ferme ma bouche, je crois que c'est la première fois que je l'entends hurler ou même s'énerver. Mais je sais qu'il va me sortir une excuse bidon ou alors va-t-il me dire la vérité pour que tout se déchire ? J'ai peur... Mon coeur tremble de peur à sa réponse... Dans les deux cas, j'ai peur de souffrir, surtout si je l'entends dire qu'il va voir l'autre fille qui la drague.

_ Je sais... Je sais que tu m'en veux... Mais laisse au moins te dire pourquoi j'ai dû m'absenter pendant une semaine, poursuis finalement le brun d'une voix calme.

_ Pff, ben vas y qu'on en finisse, dis-je simplement alors que ma voix se brise.

Merde... Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure encore plus ? Fait chier... Je me suis vraiment attaché à lui ?! Il soupire et s'assoie sur le lit, ne relevant pas mes convulsions ou même mes sanglots.

_ Quand je suis sorti de cet endroit, j'ai dû retourner directement au travail. Arrivé là-bas, il y avait une urgence, j'ai dû gérer pas mal de patient, surtout que l'hôpital m'avait appelé pour les aider. Cela a pris au moins deux jours pour pouvoir s'occuper de toutes les personnes victimes d'une explosion dans une usine. Ensuite, l'hôpital m'a convoqué pour que j'aille en Angleterre pour effectuer une opération sur un patient. Je n'ai pas pu refuser étant donné qu'ils ont vu que j'étais absent pour aucune raison. Du coup je suis parti... L'opération a durer plus d'une journée. Je suis rentré hier, mais j'ai dû m'occuper d'autres patients qui ont un long traitement. Je voulais te voir juste après ça, mais on m'a forcé à aller à une fête pour fêter la réussite de mon opération. J'ai réussi à m'absenter et je suis venu jusqu'ici. Je voulais vraiment te voir... Je suis désolé, Ciel... Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai essayé de faire le plus vite possible pour te voir..., expliqua Sebastian d'une voix triste.

Alors... C'est à cause de son boulot ? Je me retourne pour lui faire face, effectivement il a des cernes et je peux voir qu'il est toujours dans son costard. Il sent un peu l'alcool aussi mais surtout ses yeux semblent si sincères. Je déglutis difficilement, non... Il ne faut pas que je me laisse avoir une seconde fois. Je recule un peu, m'éloignant de lui qui semble toujours attristé.

_ Et qui me dis que tu me dis la vérité ?

_ … Tiens.

Il me tend des papiers que je prends. Je ne sais pas lire, c'est quoi ça ? C'est bizarre... Y a des chiffres et des lettres mais après je ne saurai en dire plus.

_ C'est quoi ?, demandais-je après une longue réflexion.

_ Mon billet d'avion et la feuille qui montre ma convocation en Angleterre pour effectuer une opération.

Je serre un peu plus la feuille... Ok, d'accord, je le crois pour ça mais qui me dis que cette histoire d'explosion et tout ça n'est pas une excuse ? Je suis perdue... Comment je fais moi ? J'ai envie de le croire mais j'ai peur d'être abandonné à nouveau. Il semble voir mon hésitation et prends délicatement ma main pour la baiser. Je rougis à ce geste alors que ses yeux ardents croisent les miens.

_ _**Jamais... Jamais je ne te mentirai Ciel... Je suis un homme qui tient toujours sa parole et jamais je ne te mentirai... Non, surtout pas à toi, **_me jure-t-il d'une voix profonde.

Sa confiance semble inébranlable, je peux le dire à travers son regard. Je soupire...

_ Jure le moi que tu n'es pas allé voir cette fille...Jure moi que tu resteras avec moi quoiqu'il arrive... Jure moi que tu ne me mentiras jamais et après ça, j'essaierai peut-être de croire à nouveau en toi..., proposais-je finalement avec le rouge aux joues.

Je le voix me lâcher la main avant de finalement poser la sienne sur sa poitrine et s'incliner solennellement.

_**Moi, Sebastian Michaelis, jure à Ciel Phantomhive de n'être jamais allé voir cette fille durant mon absence, jure fidélité à Ciel Phantomhive éternellement et jure de ne jamais lui mentir... **_

Sa voix est si profonde lorsqu'il me fait cette promesse, elle semble inébranlable et si confiante que je le crois un peu... Mais je ne dois pas baisser ma garde, même s'il est l'homme qui fait battre mon cœur, je ne dois pas oublier qu'il peut être comme les autres et qu'il peut s'enfuir d'un moment à un autre car de nos jours, les hommes n'ont plus d'honneurs et n'hésitent pas à trahir leurs promesses pour leurs propres profits. Il se relève finalement et me toise du regard alors que je me sens rougir.

_ … Tu me pardonnes ?, s'enquit-il avec un fin sourire.

_ … M-Mhh..., acquiesçais-je faiblement alors que je lui rends ses feuilles.

Son sourire s'agrandit et subitement il me prend dans ses bras, dans la surprise je lasse ses papiers.

_ Je suis désolé... Je suis tellement désolé Ciel..., murmure doucement Sebastian

_ …, je lui rends son étreinte.

Sa voix semblait si brisée que je pouvais ressentir sa peine, ce qui m'effraie un peu. Je le sens resserrer un peu plus son étreinte sur moi, je n'ai pas envie de le perdre... Je ne veux pas qu'il m'abandonne. Il m'éloigne un peu de lui pour m'embrasser, je me laisse enivrer par ses lèvres si tentatrices. Se main vient caresser mon épaule avant de mettre un peu de force, je me laisse faire et m'allonge sur le lit, nos lèvres toujours entremêlées. Mais je manque d'air et me détache de ses lèvres, je l'entends ricaner un peu avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

_ Tu sais Ciel... À propos de cette promesse, sache que je ne l'ai pas oublié... Je cherche toujours à te sauver de cet endroit..., m'assure Sebastian en me gardant toujours dans ses bras.

_ Mais... Mais j'ai... Je n'ai pas..., répondis-je avec hésitation.

_ Je crois que tu as mal interprété mes propos..., intervient le brun en me fixant de ses deux orbes rouges, en fait... Quand je veux dire "m'appartenir" je veux dire... Je désire qu'une chose...

_ .. Quoi ?

Un sourire illumine son visage, je me sens rougir... Son sourire est si beau, empli de sincérité, j'ai le cœur qui bat à la chamade... Il se rapproche de son oreille pour me susurrer sensuellement:

_**« Je veux seulement que ton cœur m'appartienne... Éternellement...»**_

Je me sens de nouveau rougir alors qu'il reprend possession de mes lèvres, c'est bizarre... Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, mais je n'ai qu'une seule chose en tête, c'est qu'il me prenne sauvagement. Et comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il commence à déboutonner sa chemise avant de caresser ma virilité, m'arrachant un gémissement. Je sens que la nuit va être mouvementée...


	8. Chapter 8

Salut tout le monde ! ça fait super longtemps ! J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir manqué ! XD Bref, voici donc la suite de Sexy Bitch pour le réveillon de noël ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne vacances et bonnes fêtes ! :)

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Nous voici enfin au chapitre 8 ! Je vous souhaite tout d'abord un joyeux noël, un très bon réveillon et une bonne année ! =) J'espère que vous êtes bien gâtés cette année et que le petit présent que nous vous offrons vous plairont ! Pour cette suite -qui a mis du temps à arriver- Je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose à dire... Disons juste que... Bah vous le verrez bien ;) Bonne lecture !_

**Lady lisa-chan:** Ah mais ne t'inquiète pas ma petite Lisa ! Ce n'est pas très grave ! Le plus important étant que tu l'es lu ! ^^ Ah j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! =)

**FandeYaoi97:** Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait super plaisir ! ^^ Je te rassure, il y a bien une suite qui est là ! :)

**Miss-Mysteres:** Ah ah merci ! ^^ La voilà !

**Bocchan-chan:** Eh ouais ! Mais bon... Disons que ceci les permets de renfoncer un peu leur relations. Mais je dois avouer que ce genre de chose, c'est pas très sympathique ^^" Certes une nouvelle promesse... Je me demande s'il ne ment pas en refaisant une promesse... Oui tu as tout à fait raison Bocchan mais bon... Que veux-tu... C'est Sebastian ! XD Non sincèrement, dans cette fic, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que pense réellement Sebastian, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre qu'il aime réellement Ciel mais tu verras les idées de ma cousine ;) C'est elle qui décide ! :p

**Hashiiko:** Merci ! ^^ ça tu le verras plus tard.

**mangakadu14:** Ha ha ha ! Petite perverse ! ;) Mais tu sais, souvent les couples c'est comme ça... Et sans s'en rendre compte, Ciel agit comme ça, moi je trouve ça plutôt normal en fait... C'est typique des filles possessives ! :p *pas taper Ciel, pas taper !*

**Hanna:** Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ! ^^ Merci beaucoup !

**ophelie . r:** Tu as raison. C'est le même état d'esprit que ma cousine voulait que je fasse. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus et qui te laisse aussi... Je trouve pas le mot ! XD Bref, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant ! ^^

**bissenchi:** C'est triste hein ! J'étais peinée d'écrire ça... Ah ça tu verras par toi même !

** Kinfua:** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise autant ! ^^ Voici la suite !

**Alice L. Nightray:** Tu le trouves adorable ? C'est vrai, il est trop choupi ! XD Ah bon ? oo Je pensais pas... Mais maintenant que tu le dis XD Merci ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

BONNE LECTURE ET BONNES FÊTES TOUT LE MONDE ! ! ! !

* * *

Chapitre 8: Jalousie incontrôlée

J'halète lentement, cela faisait si longtemps qu'on avait pas fait l'amour ensemble alors le faire si subitement, comment dire... En fait, je n'en ai pas les mots pour dire à quel point c'était fantastique, je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Dans un soupir, je me retourne pour faire face à Sebastian qui reste dans mon lit à me regarder d'une délicatesse que je commence à connaître peu à peu. Sans même le vouloir, je souris imperceptiblement, je me sens bien quand il est là... J'ai l'impression d'être vivant et de ne plus être une simple poupée de chiffon qui se laisse manipuler par tout le monde. Sa main vint caresser délicatement ma joue alors que je retrouve enfin une respiration stable, cette caresse est vraiment agréable, sa chaleur est si délicieuse. Je ferme les yeux, ce moment nous appartient à nous et à nous seuls... Il se relève et m'embrasse le haut du crâne avant de venir s'installer plus confortablement contre moi. Par réflexe, je me rapproche et l'enlace, son corps est si chaud et accueillant que je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser.

_ Dis Ciel..., murmure subitement le brun d'une voix douce.

_ Hm...

_ … Tu ne t'ennuies pas ici ?

Je suis surpris par une telle question alors que je relève vivement mon visage pour lui faire face. Tiens, son regard dégage quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu... Je ne sais comment exprimer ce sentiment mais dans une franchise la plus totale, je pose ma tête contre son front, sentant son souffle effleurer doucement mon visage.

_ Bien sûr que je m'ennuie... Tu le vois par toi-même non ? Il n'y a rien... Absolument rien, je n'ai droit qu'à des visiteurs dégueulasses qui veulent que du sexe, finis-je par répondre d'une voix plus forte que je ne le pensais.

Ça me fait mal de dire ça... Mais ce n'est que la vérité. Je ne me plains pas, certes, mais il n'en est pas moins que je déteste cet endroit qui m'emprisonne, je haïs cet environnement qui me compresse et bien que je pense surtout à survivre, il m'est arrivé de pleurer, parce que j'ai été abandonné, je n'avais rien, absolument rien, pas même une bricole de mes parents pour me prouver qu'ils existaient. **Non, absolument rien**. Cependant, je ne regrette rien, même si la haine ronge mon cœur, je ne regrette rien, pourquoi le ferai-je ? Si je n'avais pas vécu tout ceci, je n'aurai pas pu le rencontrer et c'est l'une des seules choses qui me fut bien alors je préfère chérir ces moments pour le moment.

_ … Je vois..., chuchote Sebastian en m'embrassant.

Ses lèvres, je ne pourrai jamais m'en lasser. Elles ont le don de m'apaiser et de me faire sentir si bien... Sans briser le baiser, il me retourne pour que je me retrouve le dos face au matelas tandis que lui me domine de toute sa taille. Nos doigts s'entremêlent lentement, tout comme notre baiser qui se brise doucement. Il vient m'embrasser sur mon front avant de se rallonger sur le côté, nous nous regardons, il sourit avant de me caresser de sa main libre ma joue.

_ Tu devrais dormir, souffle-t-il avec un sourire.

_ Hm...

J'obéis et me blottis un peu plus contre lui, son corps est si chaud et réconfortant. Cela m'aide souvent à m'endormir. Il remonte les couvertures et m'enlace délicatement, tel une fine couche d'eau couvrant les murs, c'est agréable. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par sa douce respiration, sentant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Je souris, _**je suis content qu'il soit là**_.

* * *

Depuis ce soir-là, il vient tout les jours me voir, variant un peu les heures, mais ce qui me surprends le plus est ce qu'il ramène à chaque fois. Il m'avait dis que comme je m'ennuyais, il voulait m'apporter certaines choses qui pourraient me divertir ou bien même m'être utile une fois que je serai sorti de cet endroit. Ce genre d'attention de sa part me touche mais j'ai l'impression qu'il en fait trop. Maintenant ma chambre est remplis de toutes sortes de choses et je dois dire que tout ce qui ramène est assez intéressant, ce sont souvent des choses que je n'ai jamais vu en fait vu que je ne sors pratiquement jamais de cette chambre.

La première chose qu'il m'apporte est un livre. Je fus très surpris au début car je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'offre ce genre d'objet. Certes, je savais que c'était un livre car je me rappelle d'un client qui en avait pris un cependant Sebastian m'avait expliquer que ce livre est plus pour l'éducation. En effet, il y avait de nombreuses lettres et chiffres pour la «base». C'est à partir de ce moment-là que mon beau ténébreux décide de me donner des _cours_. Grâce à lui et à ce livre, au bout de deux ou trois jours, je crois, je connais l'alphabet, compter de zéro jusqu'à vingt et lire des phrases. Sebastian m'avait dis qu'il était fier de moi et que pour me récompenser, il me donnerait un petit cadeau. Je dois avouer que je rougissais un peu, me faire des compliments est très rares... Mais surtout, je n'ai toujours pas l'habitude de ce genre de comportement venant d'un adulte, alors sans m'en rendre compte, je m'accrochais à lui, je faisais tout pour qu'il reste auprès de moi, qu'il soit là pour moi.

Chose promis, chose dû, il m'a ramené un livre, un sorte de conte où on parlait d'une princesse prisonnière d'un château qui voulait s'enfuir. Ce conte m'a rappelé ma situation et en le lisant à haute voix, les larmes se sont mises à couler sans le vouloir. À la fin, la princesse put découvrir le monde avec l'aide du prince qui l'avait aidé à s'enfuir et bien sûr ils vécurent heureux. Je me demande si Sebastian éprouve ce genre de sentiment à mon égard. Mon cœur hésite toujours, en fait, je ne sais plus ce que je ressens pour Sebastian, les paroles d'Alois me troublant toujours. Peut-être que je l'aime mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ce soit ce genre d'amour... Je suis complètement perdu mais je préfère penser à autre chose, tenter de garder la bonne relation que nous avons en ce moment.

Peu après cela, il m'a apporté d'autres livres, qui commençait à se compliquait, le brun était souvent là pour m'aider, m'expliquer et m'avait même appris comment me servir d'un dictionnaire. À présent, je sais lire parfaitement et compter. Son sourire s'était illuminer lorsque je lui ai lu tout un livre. Il m'avait félicité en me ramenant un petit jouet. C'était quelque chose de bizarre, mais marrant. Il fallait tourner des sortes de carrés pour qu'au final, on obtient les même couleurs sur chaque face. J'avoue que cela m'avait bien amusé et que ça 'a fait du bien d'avoir des jeux de ce genre.

Jour après jour, notre relation s'est développé, bien que j'ai encore cette envie de lui sauter dessus, je parviens à refréner mon désir et lui m'apprends toujours plus de chose. Des artistes, des matières, l'anatomie, différentes odeurs, des découvertes qui me sont de plus en plus enrichissantes, j'en suis vraiment très heureux, tellement que cela me perturbe. Qu'est-ce que Sebastian ressentait à mon égard ? Pourquoi faisait-il tout ces efforts pour me faire découvrir la vie, de nouvelles choses ? Est-ce qu'il n'est pas fatigué de toujours me voir ? Bien que je me sens gêné à chaque fois qu'il vienne, sa présence m'est d'un réconfort extrême car depuis que je suis sous son attention, mon patron ne semble plus pouvoir me contrôler, ayant trop peur de son client qui semble l'avoir menacé. C'est un vrai soulagement, après tout, je commence à sortir de ce monde brutal et à goûter au vrai plaisir de la vie. Je commence d'ailleurs à mieux comprendre mes sentiments, et je crois que je... Je ressens vraiment de l'amour envers mon amant d'après tout les livres qu'il m'a ramené. Je pense comme ces héros qui veulent à tout prix être avec leurs bien-aimées. Depuis que je m'en suis rendu compte, je ressens un certain malaise mais plus les jours passent et plus je tombe amoureux de lui, c'est un sentiment incontrôlable qui peut m'emporter d'un moment à un autre.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'attends Sebastian, il ne devrait pas tarder, j'ai tellement hâte de le voir... J'ai envie de sentir son souffle, sa peau contre la mienne. Je rougis un peu... Je suis amoureux de lui à ce point-là ? Je n'y peux rien, mon cœur se remplit de ce sentiment de bonheur et rien que de pouvoir le voir me réjouis à un point que je pourrai tout abandonner pour lui. Soudain, des bruits de pas s'élèvent et je me relève brusquement, remettant quelques cheveux en place. Non mais sérieux qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Pourquoi est-ce que je fais genre, je fais attention à mon apparence ? Rapidement je me décoiffe et me rallonge dans le lit, prenant un livre pour faire comme si je lisais. Le draps se lève et il arrive, toujours avec ce petit sourire charmeur qui a toujours eu le don de me faire fondre. Je replonge mon regard rapidement dans mon livre alors que lui pose rapidement son sac et son manteau dans le coin droit habituelle de ma chambre avant de s'approcher de moi à pas de loup. Il me retire le livre des mains et viens m'embrasser sur le haut du crâne.

_ Tss... Ne joue pas au petit élève sérieux comme ça... Je sais que tu fais semblant, déclare-t-il en refermant le livre.

_ Pff... C'est toi, t'es en retard aujourd'hui, attaquais-je en m'étirant.

_ Ah bon ? Pourtant, je suis arrivé à l'heure habituelle.

_ Mouais... Ta montre doit être en retard alors.

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, c'est normal que je sois si impatient, j'ai cette envie de te voir qui s'accentue chaque jour. Mais au moins, je suis parvenu à échapper à une moquerie de sa part car franchement, ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas d'humeur, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre depuis ces derniers jours.

_ Peut-être... Je vais la régler après, répond-il dans un sourire.

_ Ta journée alors ?

_ Disons que ça pouvait aller, mais la journée a été vraiment longue, m'explique-t-il en s'allongeant sur le lit.

_ Super..., dis-je dans un ton ironique.

Je m'allonge sur lui et renifle ses habits, comme je le pensais... Toujours cette odeur. _Une odeur de femme_. Je serre un peu plus le tissus dans ma main sous la rage, pourtant il m'avait promis... Il m'avait promis qu'il ne fricoterait plus avec des filles alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a toujours ce sale parfum sur ces habits.

_ Ciel ?, m'appelle Sebastian, inquiet, tout va bien ?

_ … Oui...

Je me relève et m'allonge sur le côté, il me regarde surpris par mon attitude. Je n'y peux rien, je suis jaloux... Tellement jaloux... Tellement que le simple fait que de sentir ce parfum me donne envie de vomir. Alors que sa main allait venir caresser ma tête, je la repousse violemment, tentant de m'éloigner le plus possible de son corps. Son visage exprime la surprise et l'inquiétude.

_ … Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Tu t'es montré très... _Hostile_ ces derniers temps, m'interroge le brun en fronçant ces sourcils dans l'inquiétude.

Bien sûr que tu as fais quelque chose de mal ! Tu sens pas ce parfum qui colle depuis des jours et des jours ? Tu m'aurai menti ? Tout ceci n'aurait été qu'un tissu de mensonges ? Même maintenant, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me désires plus... Je me sens délaissé, seul malgré les attentions que tu me portes... Tout ça parce que je t'aime. Mais tu es trop aveugle pour le voir et moi je suis là, la boule au ventre, cherchant une excuse à mon comportement étrange.

_ Tu... Il y a une tâche sur ta chemise. Va la laver dans la salle de bain..., murmurais-je simplement en baissant ma tête pour ne plus faire face à ses yeux.

_ Ciel tu ne-

_ Vas y je te dis !, lâchais-je avec une pointe d'irritation.

Il ne dit rien et obéit bien que je peux percevoir une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard. Je me sens mal... Tellement mal mais je dois en avoir le cœur net. Pardonne moi Sebastian... Rapidement, je me rapproche de son sac et fouille jusqu'à ce que je trouve finalement son téléphone. Je souris, il m'avait appris à m'en servir donc je maitrise assez facilement. Je tombe sur ces messages, je vois d'abord Grell qui lui envoie des textos enflammé, première pointe de jalousie. Ensuite, c'est une certaine Madame Red qui lui court après, deuxième pointe de jalousie. Je descends et découvre d'autres messages d'une certaine Beast qui le remercie de s'être occupé de sa jambe et qu'elle voudrait le remercier, troisième pointe de jalousie. Mais c'est pas vrai... Y a tout le monde qui lui court après ! Ces messages sont remplis de déclarations, de demande plus enflammées les unes que les autres ! Je fouille dans son répertoire, putain... Mais les trois quart de ses contacts sont des meufs ! C'est hallucinant ! C'est le comble, je verrouille son téléphone et le remets rapidement dans son sac. Cette fois je fouille dans les poches de son manteau à la recherche d'un truc suspect, tiens une carte... mais c'est un truc pour des pornos... J'ai faillis fracasser ma tête contre le mur alors que je froisse le papier entre mes mains. Rapidement, je la remets dans sa poche et me rallonge sur le lit J'y crois pas... Certes, je sais que c'est un beau gosse, qu'il est intelligent, charmant, polie, intéressant et bien d'autres qualités que je pourrai lui qualifier mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait à ce point-là populaire... Est-ce que j'ai au moins une chance d'être dans son cœur ? Rah … Ça m'énerve ! Je suis sûre qu'il me ment depuis le début en fait ! Sa promesse n'était que du vent. J'entends le draps se froissé alors que je lui balance violemment mon coussin pour... Qu'il évite. Suspicieux, il s'avance vers moi.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le droit à ton coussin en pleine figure ?, m'interroge-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

_ Parce que, répondis-je explicitement en croisant mes bras contre mon torse.

_ … Cie-

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit, la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il ne bouge pas, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Dans un soupir, je lui fais un signe de la tête pour qu'il aille décrocher. Lui-même soupire, sachant que je ne lâcherai pas le morceau, et se lève pour décrocher. Je ne peux m'empêcher de mater son cul, putain mais sérieux... C'est pas le moment de se rincer l'œil, surtout que je suis censé être en froid avec lui là ! Soudain, son ton grave me sors de mes pensées, il semblerait que ce soit un sujet sérieux. Je ne dis rien et le regarde faire, il commence à ramasser son sac et sa veste avant de finalement dire un «J'arrive...» et de raccrocher. Il me regarde de ces yeux pourpres, j'en fais de même avant qu'il ne décide de briser ce contact pour se diriger vers la sortie.

_ Je dois partir, j'essaierai de revenir vite mais je ne garantie rien, à bientôt Ciel..., déclare-t-il d'une voix froide.

_ … D'accord... À bientôt Sebastian..., répondis-je dans le même ton.

Un malaise prend place dans mon cœur, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids sur mes épaules qui sont prêtes à flancher d'un moment à un autre. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis jaloux à ce point-là ? S'il sortait vraiment avec quelqu'un il me le dirait et puis si c'était vraiment le cas, il ne prendrait pas la peine de venir me voir n'est-ce pas ? Je suffoque alors que ma tête tourne, je ne sais plus quoi penser, mon cœur bat douloureusement dans ma poitrine... _**Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime à ce point là ?**_

* * *

Plus d'une semaine qu'il n'est pas revenu... m'en veut-il ? Je sais que je ne suis pas montré sous ma meilleure humeur mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'en veuille pour ça... Peut-être a-t-il compris que j'ai compris que j'ai fouillé dans ses affaires et du coup il m'en veut. Ou alors, il est parti avec une de ces filles... J'ai l'impression qu'une lame transperce mon cœur, j'ai envie de le voir, j'ai envie que ce soit lui qui me touche, pas eux. Une larme s'écoule lentement de mes yeux. Où est-il ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi ? M'a-t-il oublié ? M'en veut-il au point de ne plus vouloir me voir ? Qu'est-ce que je représente à ses yeux ? Qui est-il vraiment ? Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer convenablement, ce malaise devient vraiment insupportable. Mes pensées ne sont tournées que vers lui, rien d'autres, je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qui m'arrive. J'ai l'impression d'être malade... Que mon monde s'effrite lentement... Où est-ce qu'il est putain ? Me laisse pas moisir ici... Ne me laisse pas seul... Je m'excuserai si tu le veux, je ferai n'importe quoi pour te revoir alors viens me voir s'il te plait... Ma bouche s'ouvre lentement... Pour laisser échapper un nom, son nom... Tu me manques. Mon visage se crispes dans la douleur, tu me manques tellement... Le simple fait de penser que de te perdre me terrorise alors reviens vite. Le vide qui s'installe en moi s'agrandit de joue en jour et tu es le seul qui puisses le combler, tu es le seul qui puisse me faire ressentir ce sentiment de joie.

Soudain le rideau se lève, je bouche mon nez tellement l'odeur en est insupportable, cette odeur de fille. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre pour la première fois un Sebastian essoufflé. Il est venu... Il est vraiment venu ici, cependant ma joie se remplace vite par de la colère, pourquoi est-ce qu'il empeste cette odeur de jonquille mélangée de sucre, de vanille et lavande ?

_ T'es retard..., dis-je simplement en continuant à me boucher le nez.

_ Navré... Le travail m'a vraiment occupé durant toute cette semaine..., murmure-t-il en retrouvant une respiration normale.

_ Mouais... Je dirai plutôt que t'as trainé avec des..., la fin de ma phrase mourut lorsque j'imaginais Sebastian avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il semble enfin remarquer ma répulsion et commence à se renifler. Je le vois alors froncer les sourcils alors qu'il retire rapidement sa cravate suivis de sa chemise, en fait il est en train de se déshabiller sous mes yeux ! Je me mets à rougir alors que j'essaie de regarder ailleurs.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!, m'écriais-je en prenant me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

_ Je comprends mieux maintenant ton comportement étrange. Qu'on soit bien clair Ciel, je ne suis allé voir personne, pas de fille rien, répond-il avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

_ Ah ouais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu pues comme ça alors ?

_ J'ai dû aller dans une maison de retraite pour m'occuper d'une vieille patiente. Elle aime bien se parfumer et la pièce enivrait son parfum. Cela a sûrement dû s'imprégner dans mes habits surtout que j'ai dû la porter à un moment donné, il déboutonne son pantalon et le laisse glisser.

_ Et les autres jours ?, parvins-je à dire alors que l'odeur commence à s'estomper.

_ Nous avons une nouvelle recrue, le problème est qu'elle ne voit rien, même avec ces lunettes, du coup, elle fait toujours des gaffes et je dois toujours la rattraper quand elle tombe.

_ …

_ Tu ne crois pas ?

_ … Je n'en sais rien, dis-je simplement en détournant mon regard.

_ Je t'ai promis de ne jamais te mentir.

_ Mais comment peux-tu me dire ça alors qu'il y a toutes ces filles qui te courent après ?!, crie-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il me regarde surpris, clignant plusieurs fois les yeux avant prendre un air perplexe. Merde... J'ai fais une gaffe... Pourquoi je lui ai dis ça moi ? Il va tout de suite comprendre que j'ai fouillé dans ses affaires et que je suis jaloux.

_ … Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?, murmure-t-il en regardant son sac.

_ …

_ Ciel... Je... même si ces filles me courent après, je m'en fiche pas mal, affirme-t-il avec une voix profonde et sérieuse.

_ Mais comment te croire ?!

_ Tu as bien vu que je n'ai pas répondu à leurs messages non ?

_ Certes mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu gardes leurs numéros ?!, hurlais-je avec toute la haine qui m'animait.

_ Ce sont des contacts que j'en ai besoin pour le travail car malheureusement elles sont dans mon secteur et elle sont celles qui me sont le plus utiles... Quand elles veulent m'aider.

Je soupire à l'entente de ces excuses, cela peut ne pas être faux surtout qu'il a une voix extrêmement convaincante mais je ne sais pas si je peux pas y croire après tout, je me suis déjà fait avoir alors ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je me referai avoir une nouvelle fois. J'entends un bruit de tissu et à ma grande surprise, il a enlevé son caleçon, je rougis comme une pivoine, je sens que je vais avoir une érection, surtout que ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas pu toucher sa peau, ni même le sentir en moi. Je déglutis difficilement, je l'aime tellement, j'ai tellement envie de lui mais est-ce que je peux le faire confiance ? Après tout, il est celui qui m'a instruit et qui m'a dis qu'il me ferait sortir d'ici. Je veux y croire, cela fait si longtemps que je cherche cet espoir et je l'ai là sous mes yeux.

_**Je ne te mentirai jamais Ciel... Jamais. Tu le sais...**_

Sa voix suave et profonde m'étonne, son regard pourpre semble plus profond que jamais et je cède... Je me laisse fondre car j'ai l'impression que ce qu'il dit est une vérité mais surtout, j'ai une sensation de nostalgie qui me dis de le faire confiance. Je veux y croire, plus que jamais. Je lui tends alors ma main pour l'inciter à venir. C'est ce qu'il fait après s'est déchaussé, se montrant entièrement nu à moi. Ma main trouve rapidement son chemin sur son torse chaud, ça fait si longtemps, je le sens respirer légèrement plus vite. Je la remonte rapidement pour attraper sa nuque, la chaleur qu'il dégage me fait sentir bien. Je mets un peu de pression pour qu'il se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse. Le goût de ces lèvres m'avait tellement manqué... Rapidement, le baiser devient passionné, laissant nos langues se rencontrer sans aucune retenu, je laisse échapper un gémissement alors que mes mains s'agrippent à ces cheveux. Je le veux... Je veux le sentir maintenant... Il frappe violemment le matelas, alors que je le sens se retenir pour aller plus loin, tentant de garder un self-contrôle. Finalement, je brise le baiser, complètement essoufflé. Sa bouche vient rapidement attaquer ma nuque, je laisse échapper un gémissement.

_ S-Sebastian... Tu n'as hn... Tu n'as pas le droit... De-De... Ah... M'abandonner..., gémis-je alors que je l'entraîne avec moi pour m'allonger dans le lit.

_ Oui... Oui... Je ne t'abandonnerai pas... Ciel..., murmure le concerné en laissant sa main caresser mon torse.

Sa langue taquine mon oreille avant de lécher ma nuque. Je m'agrippe aux draps alors que sa bouche commence à me mordre, à sucer ma nuque, chaque parcelle de peau.

_ Sebasti hn... Sebastian... Pre-Prends moi … J'en peux plus..., suppliais-je en sentant son érection contre la mienne.

_ … Avec ou sans préparation ?...

_ Sans !

Et sans plus attendre, il enfonce brusquement sa virilité en moi, me faisant hurler de plaisir et de douleur mélangés. C'est si bon... Si bon... J'avais tellement envie de lui, enfouis profondément en moi. Seigneur... Un halètement m'échappe quand il commence à bouger, faisant accentuer la chaleur de nos deux corps.

_ Plus... Plus !, criais-je dans le plaisir.

Il s'enfonce de plus en plus profond en moi, percutant ma prostate à chaque allés. Je m'agrippe à ses épaules musclées, le griffant violemment. J'ai l'impression que le lit bouge en fonction de nos mouvements. Continues... Arrache moi encore plus de cries et de hurlement. Il percute de nouveau ma prostate, me faisant de nouveau hurler de plaisir. C'est étrange, ce soir est vraiment étrange, je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois Sebastian aussi excité mais surtout c'est la première fois que je l'entends grogner de plaisir, surtout aux creux de mon oreille. Cela m'excite encore plus, sa bouche se pose sur ma nuque, me laissant un suçon alors que sa main caresse mon pénis gorgé de sang. Je m'accroche désespérément à ses cheveux alors que je me courbe au maximum, tentant de prendre au maximum sa virilité dans notre positon actuelle. Je ne vais pas tarder à venir, je le sens, tout comme lui. Je sens son souffle frôler mon oreille alors que ses va-et-viens sur son sexe devienne de plus en plus rapide.

_ Se-Sebastian !, m'écriais-je à pleins poumons.

_ Ciel... _**Plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerai... plus jamais.**_

Je tique pendant un instant à cette phrase mais c'en est trop. Je viens dans sa main alors que lui jouis le plus profondément possible en moi. Je sens sa main tordre un de mes tétons, me faisant haleter un peu plus alors qu'il recommence ces va-et-viens, je ne vais sûrement pas dormir cette nuit.

* * *

_ Je ne te pensais pas aussi jaloux Ciel..., murmure Sebastian en humant mon odeur.

_ La ferme ! C'est de ta faute !, le sermonnais-je en enfouissant mon visage dans son torde.

_ Mais oui mais oui... Allez, dors maintenant..., chuchote le brun en m'enlaçant un peu plus.

Je ferme les yeux malgré la crainte qui persiste en moi. **_La crainte de te perdre à jamais..._**


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde, oui je sais encore une fois, j'étais très absente... Mais les cours me prennent vraiment énormément de temps mais passons ! Voici un chapitre un peu court je le conçois mais c'est ainsi que l'a voulu Mariane donc du coup, je l'ai laissé ainsi ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci de continuer à nous suivre ! ^^ Bonne lecture ! !

_Hello tout le monde ! Oui encore ma très chère cousine qui met un temps fou pour produire un chapitre... Enfin passons, j'espère que vous serez toujours nombreuses à suivre cette fic. Donc dans ce chapitre, il se passe finalement pas grand chose... Mais à vous de juger ^^ Donc j'espère que cela va vous plaire ! _

**kuro-neko:** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise autant ! Ah ah, mes lemons ne sont pas si bien fait tu sais... XD Ah je suis contente que cette crise de jalousie te plaise à ce point =) ! Ah bon ? OO Pourtant quand je relis, j'en vois beaucoup... Mais en tout cas merci énormément pour tout ces compliments ! Cela me touche et je compte bien continuer cette fiction ! =)

**Miss-Mysteres**:Whaou ! Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments ! J'espère que cette suite va te plaire ^^

**gyo:** Merci beaucoup ! Voici finalement la suite ^^

**La Bta (chap 2):** OH SOEURETTE ! Tu es venue ! XD contente que cette histoire te plaise ! ^^ Un cru... Mouais, je dirai pas jusque là mais disons, oui XD Contente que cette intrigue te plaise ! Mais sache que l'honneur revient à ma petite cousine Mariane ! Ah la la ! XD Petite perverse va ! Mais oui tu pourras lire pour te détendre ! XD Oui bien sûr soeurette ! J'ai retrouvé le goût pour écrire les Coïncidences ! Donc elle ne devrait plus tarder ;)

**Hashiiko: **Contente que le lemon t'ai plus XD Ah ben ça c'est une bonne question... XD Je n'en sais strictement rien ! Voici la suite ! =)

**JuliaLoveKuro: **Contente que le chapitre t'ai plus ;) Ah, pourtant je n'étais pas du tout inspirée avec ce lemon ;)

**Melissa-Lena:** L'attitude est trop chou n'est-ce pas ? XD

**Ondie-Yoko (Chap 1):** Merci beaucoup !

**S-Lay L: **Ah, je vois que tu t'identifie à Ciel quelque part ! XD Et oui, Ciel représente bien les filles... Toujours aussi jalouse, mais selon moi et Mariane, cela reste normal... Surtout si le mec qu'on amène se ramène avec un parfum de fille quoi x) Oui la possessivité dépends des gens, mais il semblerait que Ciel le sois en tout cas, mais ce n'est pas un défaut, enfin de mon avis en tout cas... Eh ouais... Le couple parfait XD Sebastian, on sait pas si ce qu'il dit est vrai ou pas, mais cela dépend de la confiance de Ciel je pense et c'est ce qui nous donne envie d'y croire. Finalement, cette fic reste assez réaliste sur la situation de nombreux couples ^^ Merci beaucoup (en retard) mais vraiment merci de nous suivre ! En espérant que cette suite te plaise !

BONNE LECTURE ET MERCI DE NOUS SUIVRE ! =)

* * *

Chapitre 9

_«J'ai peur... Tellement peur... Vite... Retrouve moi... Ne me laisse pas... Je t'en supplies... Reviens moi !»_

**Ciel !**

J'ouvre grand les yeux alors que ma respiration est hachée, un frisson d'horreur parcours mon être. C'est quoi cette sensation ? Mon corps tremble encore plus qu'une feuille et mon cœur est tellement affolé que j'arrive plus à respirer. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces mots ? J'ai l'impression de revivre un calvaire et pourtant il n'y a rien. Absolument rien. Les larmes coulent rapidement, je tente de respirer du mieux que je peux mais il n'y a rien à faire, je n'arrive plus... Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Mes mains crisper au maximum sur ma couverture, je regarde rapidement autour de moi quand soudain, je remarque l'ombre de quelqu'un, _**l'ombre d'un être chère**_. Qui es-tu ?

_ Ciel ! Respire lentement, je suis là !, s'écrit cette personne d'une voix affolée.

Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi est-ce que je souffre à ce point ? Mon cœur me fait atrocement mal, il se compresse jusqu'à m'empêcher de respirer. Mon corps est parcouru de tellement de souffrances, de douleurs qui ne devraient plus être là ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Subitement, je sens des bras m'entourer, me couvrant dans une chaleur qui commence à m'apaiser lentement. Sans le vouloir, je me blottis contre cet être en tremblotant, pleurant à chaude larmes, mon cœur me fait tellement mal... Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ça aussi soudainement ? Je sens une main caresser doucement ma chevelure, c'est agréable, je tente de me focaliser dessus bien que la douleur persiste dans mes membres.

_ Chut... Chut... Je suis là... Ne pleure plus..., chuchote-t-il d'une voix rassurante.

Et comme par miracle, mes larmes se tarirent alors que je m'accroche un peu plus à sa peau brulante. Je respire le parfum qu'il s'en dégage, une douce odeur d'épice ancienne mélangée à une odeur de poudre au chocolat. Je sens enfin mon rythme cardiaque se calmer et la douleur s'apaiser. C'est la première fois qu'un tel sentiment de terreur parcourt mon être.

_ Tu vas mieux ?, murmure le jeune homme en m'embrassant la nuque.

Qui est-ce ? Sa voix m'est nostalgique est tellement agréable. Je ferme les yeux et enfonce un peu plus ma tête dans la naissance de sa nuque, je me sens bien dans ses bras, sa chaleur apaisant toutes mes craintes. Mais rapidement j'ouvre les yeux, c'est... Sebastian. Pourquoi l'ai-je oublié sur le coup ? Rapidement je me relève pour faire face à son visage... Inquiet.

_ Tu vas mieux ?, répète-t-il d'une voix peu rassurée.

_ Oui... Je vais à peu... Près mieux, répondis-je finalement en lui caressant tendrement le visage.

_ Ouf... J'ai eu peur.

_ J'ai vu ça, tu perds facilement ton sang froid au fait.

_ Je n'y peux rien, tu t'es mis à t'agiter dans ton sommeil, tu m'as pris au dépourvu, renchérit le brun avec une mine contrariée.

Je ne dis rien, je suis assez fatigué. Dans un geste lent, je repose ma tête contre son épaule, j'arrive à respirer maintenant, je respire... Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé pour que j'ai une telle attaque.

_ Tu es sûr que ça va ?, s'enquit le ténébreux en me prenant dans ses bras.

_ Je... Je suppose. Mais maintenant, je n'arrive plus à dormir, lâchais-je simplement en me séparant de ces bras.

Il me laisse faire, me regardant de ces yeux pourpres qui semblent s'animer durant un instant seulement, je n'y prête pas vraiment attention et m'allonge à ces côtés. J'ai encore cette affreuse sensation qui parcours mon être, ma respiration eut un accroc lorsque sa main vient caresser ma peau dénudée. D'ailleurs, il le remarque et retire vivement sa main, ayant peur que je refasse une autre attaque. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

_ Tu as fais un cauchemar ?, m'interroge mon amant en se rallongeant.

_ Je... Je n'en sais rien. Mais ces derniers temps, j'entends des phrases... Comme si elle m'avait marquée au plus profond de mon âme.

_ … Depuis quand est-ce que tout cela a commencé ?, son regard sérieux me transperce le cœur.

_ Je... Je crois depuis qu'on s'est... rencontré.

Soudain, j'ai une illumination. Oui... Toutes ces phrases... Même ce sentiment, cette _excitation _que je ressens depuis plusieurs mois, tout cela avait commencé depuis ma rencontre avec lui. Et puis, hier soir, il avait prononcé ces mots, ces mots qui sont restés gravés en moi, « Ciel... _**Plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerai... plus jamais.**_» Maintenant, j'en suis sûr, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Mon cœur bat un peu plus fort, me faisant presque suffoquer. Quelle est cette sensation ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon corps jubile à ce point ? Me faisant frémir de parts et d'autres.

_ Ciel ? Tout va bien ?, demande-t-il d'une voix emplis d'inquiétude.

_ … Je..., hésitais-je en me relevant complètement.

Il est vrai que si je prends du recul, tout ces évènements, mes propres sentiments qui ont commencés à naître. Toutes ces choses qui se sont déroulées dans ma tête, tout venait de lui, seulement de lui. Non pas parce qu'il est unique -même si je dois dire qu'il est- non, cela est parce que je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà rencontré quelque part. Maintenant, cela me paraît plus clair et beaucoup plus logique, que ce soit pour son comportement attentionné que ma propre réaction en sa présence. Cependant quand ai-je pu le rencontrer ? Ce genre d'homme, je ne les oublies pas, alors qui est-il réellement ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur bat si vite dans ma poitrine alors que j'essaie de trouver un quelconque moment de notre rencontre. Ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas pu le rencontrer, je m'en souviendrai quand même ! Mais alors pourquoi ce sentiment de nostalgie ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela est si profond en moi, m'empêchant presque de respirer ? Qui suis-je en réalité ? Je ne sais même plus quelle question je dois me poser...

Soudain, deux bras forts viennent m'enlacer, m'entraînant dans sa chaleur réconforte. Je me laisse faire, j'aime vraiment sa douce chaleur. Elle calme rapidement les pulsions de mon cœur alors que je parvins à me décontracter à nouveau.

_ Chut... N'y pense plus... Dors seulement, je suis là pour veiller sur toi, murmure-t-il en m'embrassant le haut du crâne.

Rapidement, je cale ma tête contre son torse et laisse mon esprit vagabonder. Peu importe, même si mes hypothèses s'avèrent être vrai, Sebastian ne semble pas me vouloir du mal. C'est la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux, je veux qu'il soit là, je veux qu'il continue de me regarder tel qu'il le fait maintenant. Je ne veux pas le perdre, et ceux, peu importe qui il est, d'où il vient. Je ne le crains pas et c'est l'essentiel. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne cesse de me dire ce genre de choses alors que j'arrive avec peine à me persuader de ces mots ? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de croire pleinement en ces sentiments qui se propagent dans mon corps ?

J'ouvre lentement les yeux pour tomber sur le dos de Sebastian qui est en train de s'habiller. Tiens ? Il part déjà ? Rapidement, je tente de me redresser sur un coude alors qu'avec ma main, je e frotte les yeux. Il semble entendre le froissement des couvertures puisqu'il arrête tout geste avant de se retourner avec un sourire tendre. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, il a beau faire noir, je parviens à distinguer ses lèvres se courber vers le haut. Il est vraiment magnifique...

_ Je t'ai réveillé ?, demande-t-il en se rapprochant sensuellement de moi.

Tout de suite je me réveille complètement, le rouge aux joues. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit aussi charmant bon sang ?! Rapidement, je détourne mon regard, étrange. À peine sa main effleure ma tête que je recule, sans même le savoir pourquoi. Il semble aussi surpris que moi mais ne dis rien, n'engageant pas un autre contact, seul ces yeux sont fixés sur moi, brillant comme jamais. J'ai une sensation désagréable qui se propage dans mon estomac, j'ai un étrange sentiment qui étreigne douloureusement ma poitrine, mais je ne parviens pas à mettre le mot dessus. Je sais seulement que si Sebastian me touche, je risque de le jeter un peu plus violemment, mais pour aucune raison apparente. Pourquoi suis-je donc sur mes gardes aujourd'hui ? Surtout avec Sebastian qui s'est toujours montré si gentil avec moi ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? J'ai peine à respirer et mes larmes menacent de déborder de mes yeux, je me sens si bizarre... Un mélange de douleur, de peur, de désir et d'inquiétude s'accentue en moi, me faisant presque suffoquer, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Seuls ces sentiments tournent dans mon esprit pour me ravager, me contraignant à me faire souffrir au plus profond de moi. Dans un geste brusque, je vois sa main arriver vers moi, cette fois l'angoisse est à son comble, mon corps tremble alors que mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. La peur forme une boule dans ma gorge alors que je recule avant de frapper violemment cette main levée dans un bruit puissant. Je tremble tellement que je n'arrive presque pas à rester assis, mes membres semblent gelés, m'empêchant de bouger correctement alors que ma respiration devient irrégulière, pourquoi est-ce que je suis sur la défensive ? Il faut que je me calme... Mais je n'y arrive pas, subitement, cet homme m'inspire de la crainte, de la peur... Comme si c'était un tout autre personnage en face de moi et mon instinct me hurle de m'enfuir. Mais pourquoi ? C'est Sebastian et personne d'autre !

_ … Je pense que je vais te laisser..., murmura faiblement le brun en se frottant la main, l'air penseur.

_ A-Ah... Je-, répondis avec une voix brisée.

_ Ce n'est rien, sa voix est subitement froide et distante, ce n'est rien... Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je-Je vais te laisser.

Sur ces mots, je le vois se lever avant de rapidement prendre ses affaires et partir, me jetant quand même un regard inquiet.

Je n'en reviens pas... Mes yeux restent toujours écarquillés alors que je regardais toujours en face de moi, là où il était assis. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai réagi aussi brutalement envers lui ? Mes pulsions ne se clament toujours pas, j'ai peur... Peur de quoi ? Je ne le sais même plus, je ne comprends plus rien. J'essaie de détendre mes muscles en vain, je n'arrive pas à me sortir ce moment de la tête, pourquoi ai-je agis aussi stupidement ? Pourquoi un tel repoussement alors que je suis celui qui ne cesse de demander de le voir ? Tout cela est stupide. Je ne devrai pas agir ainsi... Non, pas avec lui en tout cas. Dans un soupir, je me rallonge en fermant les yeux, Sebastian... Je me demande pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu aussi peur de lui subitement. Serait-ce par rapport aux question d'hier soir ? Serait-ce parce que je me suis rendue compte de cette fatalité et que instinctivement, je me méfie de lui ? Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi aujourd'hui.

Je devrai cesser de m'inquiéter ainsi, j'ai seulement peur que le brun m'y tienne rigueur et qu'il ne veuille plus me voir, surtout qu'il a voulu se montrer attentionné avec moi. Rah... Je suis vraiment pas doué ! Je me blottis un peu plus contre le coussin, le rouge me montant aux joues alors que mon cœur bat à la chamade. Sebastian... Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir réagi ainsi, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Mon moral est retombé à zéro alors que je repense à la soirée, me remémorant de ce qu'il m'avait dit et de cette sensation de nostalgie qui s'empreigne en moi. J'en suis certain, lui et moi, on s'est déjà rencontré. Mais où et quand ? Tout cela est encore dans le flou et lui-même ne semble pas vouloir en parler. Je repense à son regard carmin... Ce regard si captivant qui me rend toute chose. Je déglutis difficilement, non je ne dois pas m'exciter ainsi. Il faut que je réfléchisse posément.

Sebastian semble me connaître mais moi je suis sûr de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Il est attentionné, gentil, doux, accueillant, chaleureux... En fait, je ne comprends pourquoi un mec aussi bien que lui s'inquiète autant pour moi. Pas que cela ne me fasse pas plaisir, loin de là mais je ne sais plus quoi penser réellement. Plus j'y pense et plus je trouve cette histoire chelou... Je me demande ce que chercher réellement Sebastian. Est-ce qu'il attend quelque chose de ma part ? Et moi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'attire à ce point ? Le simple fait de le voir m'excite mais fait surgir en moi des sentiments que je ne connaissais même pas. Et surtout, ces phrases... J'en mettrai ma main à couper que je les ai déjà prononcé, pourtant je n'en ai pas le souvenir. Je sais que c'est contradictoire, cependant, j'ai la sensation de les avoir déjà dis à quelqu'un. C'est étrange, cela a commencé au moment où j'ai rencontré Sebastian. Je suis sûr qu'il est lié à tout ça, je ne vois que cette possibilité mais quelque chose cloche quand même. J'ai la certitude de n'être jamais sortie de cet endroit, aussi pourrie soit-il je n'ai pas pu m'y échapper alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai quand même la sensation de l'avoir connu ? Un nouveau soupir s'échappe de ma bouche alors que je ferme les yeux. Il semblerait que ce soit plus compliqué que prévue néanmoins chaque jour qui passe semblent épaissir un peu plus les mystères qui nous entourent. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai réagi bizarrement, j'avais la sensation que ma vie était menacé au moment-même où il allait me toucher. Je fais des cauchemars dont je n'ai pas le souvenir, me confortant dans l'idée que tout se déroule étrangement. J'ai peur... Putain, j'ai la frousse, pourquoi est-ce que la vérité m'effraie à ce point ? Sebastian... Sebastian... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à résoudre ces problèmes et surtout pourquoi je pense tout le temps à lui ?

Soudain quelque chose me tire violemment par les cheveux, me faisant sortir de ma torpeur et m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Brutalement, je me fais éjecté du lit avant de me faire piétiner par une chaussure usée que je ne connais que trop bien. Je tente de résister mais son poids est beaucoup trop lourd par rapport au mien et m'écrase complètement, m'assénant de violent coups dans les côtes.

_ Putain, tu fais chier sale gosse ! Voilà pourquoi je te déteste petit couillon !, s'énerve mon patron en tirant sur mes cheveux et me traînant dehors.

Je ne comprends plus rien, il a envie de me frapper comme ça et maintenant il me traîne dehors, en me jurant dessus. Je lève mes yeux malgré la douleur et parviens à voir des visages surpris et inquiets des autres enfants. Non mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que les évènements tournent aussi rapidement ? Mais avant même que je ne parvienne à retrouver mes esprits, je sens mon corps se faire brutalement jeter dans les escaliers. Je suffoque en sentant les marches percuter mon dos, mon ventre, frappant mon visage et me faisant suffoquer. Horrible... Je n'étais plus habitué à un traitement de ce genre, alors la douleur s'accentue plus que d'habitude. Subitement, des pas commencent à se faire entendre, je me crispe alors que la peur prend le dessus sur ma conscience. Je vais avoir quelque chose cette fois et je vais pas pouvoir m'en sortir, je le sens.

_ Tu me tapes vraiment sur le système petite merde, à cause de toi, ce foutue mec ne cesse de me me menacer et le pire c'est qu'il fait vraiment peur. Petit connard ! Tout ça s'est de ta faute, il va me dénoncer, mais j'ai un plan, je vais te laisser moisir ici. Tu vas voir ce qu'il va t'arriver la pute !, s'écrie-t-il en me frappant dans la poitrine pour me pousser.

Je suffoque de nouveau à ce violent coups qui coupe court à ma respiration. Alors c'est pour ça qu'il se montre aussi violent ? Parce que Sebastian tente de faire quelque chose ? Et que veut-il dire par «me laisser moisir ici» ? Un coup de poing frappe ma joue et m'assomme presque mais je tente de rester conscient mais je dois avouer que l'autre qu'il sortit son fouet, j'aurai préféré m'évanouir sous son coup. Mon corps se raidit et une pluie de fouet s'abat sur mon corps, frappant sans aucune retenue mes bras et mes jambes, me donnant la sensation d'avoir la chair arrachée, ensanglantée. Mais finalement il arrête, essoufflé cependant, il continue de me trainer enroulant le fouet autour de ma nuque. Cette fois j'étouffe sous le resserrement du fil de cuivre, les larmes coulent le long de mes joues, alors que mon corps est complètement meurtri. Vivement, il me jette dans un sorte de cachot, mon dos se percutant contre un mur remplie d'aiguille, putain mon dos... Cependant, une autre douleur arrive sur ma tête, un violent coup de fouet. J'ouvre un œil et parviens à voir que la pièce est truffée d'objet de torture, il n'y a de fenêtre et lui se trouve sur le seuil d'une porte blindée. Mon corps fait un bon dans ma poitrine alors que les coups deviennent plus vifs, m'arrachant des hurlement de douleurs. Je sens mes membres bruler sous les attaques, rougir après leurs passages et finalement s'imprégner dans mon esprit.

_ Maintenant sale chien, tu vas rester ici sagement ! J'espère que tu crèveras vite !

Rapidement je le vois pousser la porte blindée alors que je tente désespérément de me lever mais je rechute bien vite, sentant ma respiration saccadé par les coups dans mes côtes. Non... Ne me dîtes pas qu'il va faire ce que je pense... Mais rapidement la pièce tombe dans l'obscurité alors que la porte se referme définitivement. J'entends les écrous se refermer, cette fois je suis dans le noir total. J'ai peur... Je n'aime pas le noir, je n'ai jamais aimé les ténèbres, surtout dans une pièce aussi froide où le sol est crasseux et couvert de fissures. Putain... J'ai vraiment peur... Sebastian... Les larmes coulent à grand flots, m'empêchant de respirer convenablement alors que mon corps est pris de pulsion, j'ai atrocement mal aux jambes et aux bras. Que dois-je faire ? Je n'arrive pas à me calmer, mon cœur battant furieusement alors que mon instinct me hurle de chercher quelque chose mais vu mon état, je ne pourrai pas bouger avant un bon moment. Je ne vois rien en plus dans cette pénombre qui me fait encore plus trembler. Je sais que cela ne sert à rien d'appeler de l'aide, personne ne va m'entendre et surtout, je vais seulement entre les échos, me ramenant à cette triste réalité.

_**Je vais mourir...**_


	10. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde ! Dis donc, je poste rapidement ! OO Enfin bref ! J'espère que cette suite saura vous plaire car franchement, je n'avais pas d'inspiration ^^' mais au moins, les choses se corsent un peu et nous arrivons bientôt à la fin du premier acte de cette histoire d'après ce que j'ai compris ! Restez encore avec nous car croyez moi, avec ma cousine, vous risquez d'avoir encore pas mal de surprise ! ;) Alors bonne lecture tout le monde ! =) Par contre, comme Mariane voulait répondre à vos rewiews, je lui laisse le soin ! J'espère qu'elle ne se montrerait pas désagréable et je décline toute responsabilités si elle fait misère XD

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Ravie d'être de nouveau parmi vous pour cette suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Comme le dis ma cousine, nous arrivons bientôt à la fin du premier acte ! ^^ J'espère que vous serez toujours fidèles !=) C'est bientôt le moment où les choses vont devenir vraiment sérieuse ! En tout cas, je sens que vous allez bien en baver =) Sans paraître méchante ! Mais passons, je vais vous répondre car ma cousine ne sait rien sur l'histoire ! XD Du coup, je vais répondre pour vous ^^_

**JokerAkuma:** _Merci beaucoup ! Nous sommes contentes que cette fic te plaise autant ! ^^ Je suis contente que ma cousine écrive si bien ! ;) Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! =)_

**Faaaan**: _Je te rassure, la fin est loin d'arriver là ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas ! _

**Kagami-LenxRin: **_Merci beaucoup ^^ Nous sommes deux par contre =) Eh oui, faut bien avoir sa part de souffrance dans cette fic ! XD Sebastian devrait venir ne t'inquiète pas ! XD Merci ! =) Bonne lecture !_

**Melissa-Lena:** _Eh oui, Pauvre Ciel ! XD Point positif NOUS SOMMES sadiques ! XD Ah ben l'idée est primordiale dans cette fic, nous ne pouvions nous permettre de négliger ce point ! Et j'espère pouvoir te surprendre avec mes idées ^^_

**kuro-neko:**_ Hé hé ! Merci ^^ Eh oui, nous sommes sadiques avec ce garçon ^^ Ma cousine te remercie en tout cas ! ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, on continue toujours cette fiction ! Jamais nous ne abandonnerons ! XD Pour ta question, les sentiments qu'expriment ma cousine sont assez similaire à son expériences je suppose... Enfin bon, je ne pourrai te dire davantage sans son accord.  
_

**Ondie-Yoko:**_ Ah ben je ne dirai rien ! Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle voyons ! XD Ah ah, excuse ma cousine, elle est très prise par les cours ! ^^ Mais on essayera de publier assez vite ! ^^ Merci ! =)  
_

**Hashiiko:** _Contente que le style de ma cousine t'ai autant plu ! ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! =)_

**MissAlissaK:** _Ne t'inquiète pas, les critiques nous font avancer, on ne risque pas de prendre mal ^^ Ah ah ! Critique pour moi ! XD Donc, en réalité, Ciel possède un langage encore compliqué car il n'a pas perdu complètement la mémoire. Je te lâche ça car il est vrai que cela paraît étrange et je te fais du spoils sans te le faire pour autant XD Donc disons que nous expliquerons ceci plus tard... Les sentiments, l'espoir, il en va de même, il les a déjà connu d'où sa connaissance et d'où l'expression qu'il a. Mais cela s'expliquera aussi plus tard. Il est vrai qu'on aurait pu faire ceci, mais comme tu le dis, l'histoire ne serait plus intéressante et surtout, c'est parce qu'il a rencontré des gens par moment, qui ne l'ont pas fait que violer ! Donc, il avait quand même connu des "amours", des connaissances et autres... Pour le style de ma cousine, je ne peux rien y faire. Mais elle a dis qu'elle essaierai de faire de son mieux et d'éviter les descriptions et les répétitions ^^ Nous sommes contente que cette fic te plaise ! Et nous espérons que tu nous suivra ^^_

**JuliaLoveKuro:** _Oui oui, mais dans ces moments-là, la peur te paralyse et tu ne parviens plus à trouver l'espoir ! __  
_

**aviva94: **_Ah tu es sur une très bonne voie ! Mais ce n'est pas complètement ça non plus on va dire... En tout cas, bravo ! ^^ Oui il va venir ne t'inquiète pas =)_

**Irene:**_Merci de ta compréhension ! Il est difficile de trouver du temps maintenant... Mais nous sommes contente que tu nous suives toujours ! ^^ nous avons posté plus rapidement, j'espère que cela te plaira ! =)  
_

**Miss-Mysteres: **_Parce que la vie n'est pas si belle... Il faut souffrir pour mériter le bonheur ! XD Oui je sais mais il faut bien avoir un peu d'action XD Ah ben ça s'arrangera sûrement ou pas ! XD Merci ! Bonne lecture de nouveau ! XD_

**mangakadu14:** _En effet, elle avait tardé mais là on va un peu plus vite ! ^^ Hé hé, NOUS sommes TRES Sadiques ! XD et puis, un peu de piment ne fait pas de mal voyons ! XD Oui je confirme ! XD Il va revenir ne t'inquiète pas !=) Ah y a bien une raison à cela ! Nous expliquerons plus tard mais il faudrait gardé ce moment de terreur dans la mémoire ;) Voici la suite en tout cas ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise =)_

_BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

Chapitre 10

Depuis combien de jours s'est écoulé depuis qu'il m'a enfermé ici ? Je ne sais pas... Mais je suis en train de mourir de faim. Cela fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas pu bouger, plongé dans cette obscurité. J'ai l'impression de comater, sur le sol poisseux. Putain... J'ai si soif et si faim que ça en devient tellement insupportable. Le gros n'est pas revenu pour me donner une autre correction. J'ai encore mal aux endroits où il m'a fouetté mais peu importe, je sens seulement le vide se creuser en moi, approfondissant ma faim. J'ai la gorge sèche et pâteuse, je peux à peine parler si ce n'est déjà que respirer. Un autre grognement se fait entendre dans la salle, j'ai faim... Tellement faim... Que n'importe quoi pourrait assouvir à cette douleur atroce. Mes forces commencent doucement à s'échapper, je ne peux pas rester ici mais pourtant je n'arrive pas à faire mouvoir mon corps. Si ça continue, je vais vraiment finir par mourir ici, sans avoir même pu faire quoique ce soit, sans même avoir pu voir la vrai vie... Je ne veux pas ! Il faut que je bouge !

Cela fait sûrement des jours que je dois être dans cette cage, mais étant dans le noir complet, je ne parviens plus réellement à distinguer la notion du temps. J'ai déjà extrêmement peur du noir mais j'avais tenté de sortir juste après qu'il m'ait enfermé. Comme chaque humain, j'ai appelé de l'aide à travers cette satané porte blindée, mais rien, seulement l'écho. J'en ai donc déduit que la salle devait être isolée. J'ai alors commencé à chercher à tâtons un moyen de sortir et c'est là que j'ai vu le sadisme de ce salaud...

Quand il m'avait jeté dans cette salle, j'avais vu les différentes machines de tortures mais je n'avais pas pu les distinguer ou même voir leurs emplacements. Lorsque je commençais à chercher, j'étais pris par plusieurs instruments, le mur était emplis d'aiguilles et l'osque j'essayais de chercher une autre sortie au sol, c'était alors des pièges à souris qui me coinçait les doigts, me faisant hurler de douleur mais je ne devais pas en rester là. Il fallait que je trouve cette sortie pour pouvoir m'en sortir ! Il fallait que je la trouve, alors j'ai continué encore et encore, encaissant d'autres machine qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la douleur, me faisant souffrir, m'arrachant la peau jusqu'à ce jour.

La faim avait pris le dessus et même l'épuisement prenait possession de mon corps. Je n'en peux plus, je crève la dalle, mon ventre me fait atrocement mal alors que je meurs assoiffé. Je veux sortir d'ici mais je n'en ai plus la force. Même la haine que je ressens ne parviens pas à faire mouvoir ce satané. Putain, ça me gonfle d'être aussi faible !

Je respire irrégulièrement, il n'y a rien qui puisse calmer cette douleur dans mon corps, j'ai l'impression de saigner partout mais sans pourtant sentir le liquide glisser. C'est assez étrange comme sensation.

Sebastian... Je me demande ce qu'il fait... Est-ce qu'il se soucie de mon absence ? Non, j'en suis pratiquement sûr après tout, il serait déjà là sinon... Une larme roule lentement de mes joues, je vais mourir avant même d'avoir pu le revoir, ni même avant d'être parvenu à m'excuser auprès de lui. J'entendis alors mon ventre hurler, me faisant ressentir de nouveau la faim qui s'était évaporé un instant. C'est si horrible. J'ai tellement faim que j'ai l'impression de voir de la nourriture juste en face de moi mais je ne parviens pas à l'atteindre, trop faible. Je commence à fermer les yeux, si je dois mourir alors autant dormir. Je ne ressentirais plus aucune douleur ainsi. Je suis vraiment désolé Sebastian... Je veux que tu le saches que je suis vraiment navré d'avoir agi ainsi avec toi.

_**Adieu... Sebastian.**_

* * *

L'homme aux yeux carmins ferma à clef rapidement sa voiture avant de descendre à un endroit qui lui était devenu son endroit quotidien. Seulement, il était énervé et frustré par le comportement de ce patron qui gérait clandestinement des enfants qui lui servaient de prostitués et bien entendu qui lui rapporté pas mal d'argents. Seulement, ceci, le brun s'en foutait pas mal de voir ceci. Non ce qui l'énervait était de ne pas pouvoir voir son protégé. Cela faisait quatre bonnes journées qu'il était venu à cet endroit et que le propriétaire ne cesse de lui dire:

_«Ciel est malade et ne peux pas vous recevoir, j'aimerai qu'il ne vous contamine pas donc si vous voulez revenir plus tard. Ou bien voulez-vous voir un autre jeune prostitué ?»_

Cette phrase avait eu le don d'irriter le ténébreux qui partie, n'oubliant pas de jeter un regard noir à ce foutue gros. Sebastian aurait très bien pu dire qu'il était médecin et qu'il pouvait soigner l'enfant, cependant, il ne voulait pas que le propriétaire lui refuse complètement le garçon. En effet, cet être malsain ne semblait pas l'apprécier après le dernier coup qu'il lui avait fait, mais surtout, il n'allait pas se gêner pour lui dire qu'il avait un autre médecin compétent. De plus, il ne croyait guère à cette histoire de malade. Le médecin se sentit alors mal, il avait un mauvais pressentiment et devait absolument voir son amant. Il avait vraiment envie de le revoir, surtout qu'il n'a pas pu supporter l'attitude du jeune à son égard. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour qu'il puisse justifier une telle peur. C'est avec un regard déterminé que l'homme aux cheveux corbeau pénétra dans les lieux sombres, remarquant rapidement le patron de Ciel qui semblait l'attendre avec ce sourire qui voulait en dire long.

_ Eh bien, bonjour Monsieur Sebastian, vous venez voir Ciel n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Kevin avec un sourire sournois.

Sourire qui ne plut pas à l'interlocuteur qui dut se faire violence pour ne pas frapper cet homme, si c'est-ce que l'on pouvait dire.

_ En effet, où est-il ?, répondit froidement le client en lançant un regard noir.

_ Il est malheureusement toujours malade. Comprenez le, je vous préviendrai quand il sera rétablie. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser un autre client m'appelle, expliqua tranquillement le bonhomme d'une voix bien mielleuse.

Et il partit, avec ce petit rire qui disait «vous vous êtes bien fait avoir n'est-ce pas ?» et ceci ne fit que grincer les dents de Sebastian qui comptait sérieusement foutre son coup poing dans la face de ce sale gars. Mais il était un adulte, il devait prendre son mal en patience. Le médecin commença à réfléchir à plein régime, il se demandait pourquoi lui cachait-il la vérité... Si Ciel était vraiment malade alors où pouvait-il l'emmener ? Le dominant savait pertinemment que ce mec était un vrai salaud, n'hésitant pas les battre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, donc cela l'étonnerait qu'il tente de soigner son petit groupe.

_**Psst !**_

Immédiatement, le jeune homme tourna sa tête pour trouver la source de ce bruit et ce ne fut qu'un autre prostitué qui tendait la main pour l'inciter à venir. Bien que suspicieux, le ténébreux s'approcha pour rencontrer un petit garçon blond dont les yeux bleu brillait de malice. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait l'avoir reconnu... Cela devait être le voisin de chambre de son amant.

_ Hé le beau gosse, tu cherches Ciel n'est-ce pas ?, murmura le petit blond d'une voix malicieuse.

_ Tu sais où il est ?, demanda prudemment le concerné en s'accroupissant.

_ Héhéhé, peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, fit l'interpellé avec un sourire coquin.

_ … Que veux-tu ?

_ Oh, tu comprends vite à ce que je vois ! Je te donne l'info si tu acceptes de coucher avec moi une nuit, proposa Alois en caressant le visage du client.

Ce dernier réfléchit longuement, pesant le pour et le contre. Franchement, il n'avait pas envie de coucher avec ce gamin, seul son prostitué l'importait, mais s'il n'acceptait pas... Peut-être que Ciel était... Mais qui lui disait que ce mioche le savait vraiment ? Dans un soupir, il fit claquer la main avant de le regarder avec le plus sérieux du monde.

_ Accordé. Dis moi maintenant, accepta le brun non sans un air de dégoût.

_ Parfait ! Ciel est dans la chambre de la mort..., expliqua le blond avec un petit rire.

_ La chambre de la mort ?

_ Je crois que c'est de ta faute s'il y est. J'ai entendu l'autre connard dire que tu le menaçais, du coup, pour se venger il a décidé de punir Ciel en disant qu'il le laisserait moisir là-bas... Je suppose que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

_ … Dis moi où elle se trouve, répondit le ténébreux en sentant un sentiment de culpabilité dans sa poitrine.

_ Aucun problème ! Écoute moi bien !

* * *

J'ai l'impression de flotter... Mais en fait, ai-je réellement fermé les yeux ? Je ne sais même plus si je dors ou si je suis seulement entre rêve et illusions. J'ai seulement la sensation de ne plus respirer, de ne plus rien ressentir à part le froid qui commence peu à peu à prendre possession de mon corps. Ma famine est en train de me consumer. J'ai envie de manger un truc sucré... Mon ventre gargouille encore plus alors que je peux voir une tablette de chocolat... CHOCOLAT... PUTAIN ! J'en veux ! ! ! ! Je veux pas mourir sans en voir mangé ! Mais je commence à délirer là ! Faut que j'arrête de penser à la bouffe. Faut que j'essaie d'apaiser ma faim mais comment ? Il n'y a rien, pas même une souris... Non, ça me répugnerai trop, même si je dois crever alors je préfère crever que de bouffer ce genre de bestiole. J'ai l'impression de divaguer, comme si mon corps commençait à flotter... Je vais -

_**CIEL !**_

Cette voix... C'est...

_ Ciel ? Ciel ?! Tu m'entends ? Bon sang, on voit rien ici ! Je vais te sortir de là !, paniqua une voix d'homme.

Je n'arrive pas à voir mais à la tonalité de cette voix... Je crois que c'est Sebastian mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Peut-être que je délire de nouveau et qu'en réalité, Sebastian est la métaphore de la mort qui va m'emporter -oui je sais j'aime me compliquer la vie-. Rapidement, je sens mon corps se faire soulever. Ah, peut-être que je ne vais pas mourir finalement.

_ Ciel, tiens bon ! Essaie de rester conscient si tu m'entends !, s'écria alors Sebastian en m'emmenant je ne sais où.

J'essaie de faire ce qu'il dit, gardant mes yeux ouvert, pourtant j'ai l'impression de ne rien voir ou bien tout va trop vite. Je ne sais plus, je sens seulement sa chaleur me réchauffer pour me rendre un peu plus vivant. Elle me berce, j'ai envie de dormir malgré l'envie de dévorer quelque chose est encore bien là. Je devrai...

* * *

Mmh... Ceci me fait du bien, de l'eau... J'ai l'impression de ne plus en avoir bu depuis des lustres. Je sens ma gorge revenir à un état plutôt normal alors que j'accepte volontiers le liquide pénétrer dans ma bouche. Cela me fait tellement de bien, je la sens se diffuser en moi pour soulager la sécheresse. Je n'ai jamais autant savourer de l'eau durant toute ma vie, surtout qu'elle est assez bonne et fraîche. Seulement, je sens quelque chose de chaud à chaque nouvelles gorgées. C'est agréable... Je me sens bien. Après encore quelques gorgées, je parviens à retrouver ma gorge normal et ma soif s'est enfin éteinte. Je me sens nettement mieux, ne ressentant plus cette envie atroce de boire consumer ma gorge, par contre, je crois que j'ai toujours faim mais cela est mieux que rien.

Avec une lenteur infinie, je tente d'ouvrir mes yeux, bien qu'avec difficulté je parviens à voir... Des paupières fermées ? Tiens maintenant que je le remarque, j'ai toujours quelque chose de chaud sur mes lèvres. Subitement, ce visage se recule et je vis alors deux orbes rouges. Celles de mon amour...

_ Seba... Stian..., murmurais-je d'une voix rauque.

J'ai encore un peu la gorge sèche et rien que d'avoir dit son nom m'a semblé attiser la douleur. Je le vois soupirer de soulagement avant de sourire, toujours le regard tendre.

_ Ouf... Je suis arrivé à temps. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu arrives à parler ?, me demande-t-il en tentant de me caresser le visage.

Subitement, la peur prend possession de mon être et malgré les douleurs présentes dans mon corps, je parviens à me décaler, évitant tout contact avec sa main. Je le vois surpris, tout comme moi... Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens cette sensation d'effroi dans mon ventre, j'ai peur... J'ai encore peur de l'homme qui se trouve en face de moi. Que dois-je faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que je le fuis ainsi maintenant ? Je ne comprends pas... J'ouvre mes lèvres, mais cette fois aucun son ne sort. Ma gorge me fait tellement mal que je n'arrive même plus à parler. Je le vois s'inquiéter mais il n'engage aucun contact. Je vois son regard s'assombrir mais rapidement il me sourit, comme si de rien n'était.

_ Je t'ai bandé tes blessures. Elles semblaient être assez grave mais cela devrait aller maintenant. Tu dois avoir faim n'est-ce pas ? Je vais te chercher à manger. Je te laisse cette bouteille d'eau sur la table si tu veux boire. Ah et n'essaye pas de parler, étant donner que tu n'as pas pu te désaltérer comme il se doit ces quatre derniers jours, ta voix doit être partie et tu risque seulement de souffrir pour rien. Repose toi pour le moment, c'est tout ce que je te demande, m'expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce avant de partir.

J'acquiesce seulement de la tête et me remets dans les draps bien que je dois avouer avoir extrêmement mal. Le simple fait de bouger me mutile à un point que je parviens à peine à retenir une grimace de douleur. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai agi aussi bêtement avec lui, pourtant il m'a regardé gentiment. Je ne comprends cette crainte que j'ai pu avoir avec lui, lui qui est si doux avec moi. Une larme roule le long de ma joue. Je suis nul... Je me sens si mal de réagir ainsi alors qu'il vient de me sauver à nouveau. J'aimerai tellement lui dire que je suis désolé de ceci, que je ne voulais pas réagir. Après tout, il est le seul être que j'aime ainsi, il est le seul qui se soucie réellement de moi. C'est décidé. Tant pis pour ma voix, je dois essayé de parler et m'excuser convenablement auprès de lui, je ne veux pas qu'il me haïsse et je ne veux surtout pas le perdre. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste de plus précieux. Allez, courage ! Je peux le faire !

Je commence alors à sortir du lit, je dois dire que la douleur me prends dans tout le dos avant de se propager dans mes jambes mais je dois persévérer. Je continue avec difficulté à marcher, prenant appuies sur le mur. Maintenant que je fais attention, il est vrai que je suis dans la chambre des invités... Sûrement une requête de mon client. Il est toujours aussi attentionné, je tente de me dépêcher, arrivant au bout de quelques minutes à la porte.

Lorsque j'ouvris, je vis quelque chose qui me glaça le dos. Le gros-lard... était par terre, le visage en sang tandis qu'une flaque de sang se formait autour de lui tandis que Sebastian était à ses côtés, le regardant froidement. Je vis même un sourire froid se former sur ses lèvres. Ses mains semblaient de là où je suis, couvertes de sang. Je commence à sérieusement avoir peur là... Cet homme là-bas... N'est pas l'homme que je connais. C'est une tout autre facette que je n'ai jamais vu de Sebastian et elle m'effraie. Serait-ce tout cela mes craintes ? J'ai peur... Que dois-je faire ?

_ J'espère que ceci vous apprendra pour avoir osé faire ceci à Ciel..., murmura d'une voix sanglante mon amant avant de s'approcher du corps allongé.

_ Je... Je vous en supplie me tuez pas..., gémit alors mon patron entre deux sanglots.

_ Avez-vous compris la leçon ?, poursuis Sebastian avec un rictus méprisant.

_ O-O-oui..., répondis le gros en pleurs.

_ Bien je vais dans ce cas vous soignez. Mais retenez bien cet avertissement. Ce sera mon dernier. Bien que l'envie de vous tuer et toujours là, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'autres problèmes, marmonna le plus grand en commençant à lui administrer les premiers soins.

Mais au moment où il s'accroupit, son regard croisa le mien. Je fus parcourus d'une convulsion, j'avais peur... De subir ce traitement. Lui-même semble surpris de me voir, par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

… _**Ciel ?**_

Je ferme alors vivement la porte dans l'effroi. Non, je ne veux pas entendre cette voix. Cet homme n'est pas celui que j'aime. J'ai sûrement dû rêver. Oui, cela ne pouvait être le jeune homme de tout à l'heure, cela ne pouvait être lui. Tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar. J'en suis persuader... Soudainement, je me sentis lourd, la tête me tournait et avant même que je n'ai pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, je me sentis tomber en avant.

* * *

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et tombe nez à nez avec Sebastian qui embrasse mon front. Tiens ? Son regard semble inquiet et ceci ne fit que battre mon cœur un peu plus vite. À ce moment, je ne ressens aucune peur, je le laisse toucher comme bon il me semble, même si je sais que ses mains étaient tâchées, je ne ressens plus aucune craintes. Quel ironie... Je ne comprendrai jamais mon propre corps... Bien sûre que je ne pouvais oublié ce que j'ai vu. Maintenant que j'ai pu dormir tranquillement, j'ai réalisé la gravité de la situation. Sebastian n'est pas aussi tendre que l'on pourrait croire. Je sais bien que ceci n'est qu'une image, mais étrangement, le fait d'accepter ceci me fait sentir mieux.

_ J'aimerai que tu m'écoutes Ciel..., commença le brun d'une voix triste.

J'acquiesce de la tête pour me montrer tout ouïe. Il soupire, semble hésiter puis décide finalement de prendre parole. Pour la première fois, je le vois réellement perturbé.

_ Je... Sais que tu m'as vu et je sais que j'ai sûrement dû t'effrayer mais sache que jamais je ne te ferai ce mal là... Je sais que je ne pourrais pas te blesser, mais sache le... Je m'en voudrais réellement si je te blessais de cette manière. En principe je me contrôle, mais quand il s'agit de toi... Je ne réfléchis plus correctement et je peux laisser aller à certaines pulsions alors je comprends tout à fait tes réactions envers moi. Si tu veux fuir de moi, je le comprendrai aussi. Mais je veux juste que tu sache que je suis navré de t'avoir montré cette facette de moi et que je suis sincèrement désolé si je t'ai effrayé, m'explique-t-il avec un ton aussi bas qu'une chuchotement.

Je me mets à secouer alors de la tête. Jamais je ne pourrai te fuir Sebastian... Tu es le seul qui ait réellement été là pour moi alors je pourrai supporter cette facette de toi. Tu as voulu me protéger et j'en suis heureux. C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je t'aime... Et cela ne changera pas. Mes sentiments pour toi sont réellement forts. Je souris alors en tendant mon bras pour caresser ton visage. Je peux y lire le remord, n'ai pas peur... Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Sebastian. Je veux t'avoir à mes côtés, alors peu importe comment tu t'y prendras pour faire sortir de là, de mon côté j'essaierai de ne plus montrer ma crainte envers toi qui semble passager. Ça va aller n'est-ce pas ?

Rapidement, il se laisse aller à ma chaleur avant de prendre ma main pour l'embrasser. Je me sens rougir à ce contact mais j'ai à peine le temps de ressentir ses lèvres que je le vois déjà m'embrasser. Je me laisse allé à son baiser, alors que nos mains s'entremêlent. Je me sens bien à tes côtés Sebastian... _**Je veux que tu restes avec moi**_...


End file.
